How Did I End Up With Them?
by TheWellesleyWoman
Summary: "Rich kids are obnoxious." That was one thing Chiyo Naotosuta stood by, even if she was considered rich herself. She knew where to draw the line. Following in the footsteps of her mother, she designs clothes in the meantime, the rest of her time spent between harassing Haruhi Fujioka, her neighbor, and bearing the frenzy that is Ouran Academy. Can she manage the craziness?
1. Chapter 1

Multiple heels clicked against the marble, pristine floor as the students flowed out of class at Ouran Academy, an enormous crowd of yellow dresses walking intently up the staircase toward Music Room 3.

The Ouran Host Club was situated there amidst a flurry of beauty and wealth. Six handsome, incredibly charming young men could be found there weaving their way to almost every female students hearts, and even the teachers themselves were often mystified by the group.

As the high school girls flowed through the doors of the music room, red rose petals fluttered around them all, fragments of the flower resting at their feet, guests drooling over six figures feet away: the legendary Host Club, a club in a category of their own. Gathering the other four members, six of the most attractive, respected, and wealthy male students in the institution created a place where every girl may feel like a princess.

Such is the infamous Host Club, club extraordinaire. This is the very club Chiyo Naotosuta found herself surrounded by.

* * *

"Welcome!"

I stepped into the room as they welcomed us with bright smiles – the mass of sighs and giggles heard from the girls was undeniably loud. I tried my hardest not to furrow my brows at having to hear it all, remembering why I was here in the first place: to visit Mitsukuni. We were all led to our respective couches and I welcomed the sight of pastries upon pastries nearly toppling over on the display Morinozuka and his cousin had beside them. I smiled as I sat next to eager girls who couldn't stop giggling thinking about how I hadn't come around in a while. Seeing Mitsukuni was a nice blast from the past – I should have come around sooner this year. He's a good acquaintance I made last year by chance, so I never saw any harm in stopping by every once in a while and see how he was doing. Mindless chatter soothed the soul and his sweet disposition was the kind of pickup I needed at the moment.

I giggled along with the others, posturing, posing, pretending to be ladylike just as well as them to play along with the farce I chose to be coming to this school year after year. The worst part was that the uniforms got worse. Despite the minor irritation building up at the back of my mind, I would be in a better mood tomorrow. For now, menial conversation would do. I glanced up at the enthusiastic blond and the stoic giant and smiled softly behind my teacup listening to his latest story of how he woke up his brother late at night with this midnight "snacks".

Mostly everyone had cleared out of school for the day, except for a few stragglers, me being one of them. My dad was late today, something that I'm used to happening; he was a busybody and liked it. As much as I understood his reasoning it was still irksome to be waiting alone out front.

"Maybe I should convince him to let me get my own car," I muttered to myself. "But then I'd have to figure out where to park it." I sighed and leaned even more heavily against the clean stone behind me checking my watch. The minutes kept ticking by and by now a fair bit of annoyance was valid because it was past five and he was still nowhere to be found – I had to start getting dinner ready soon or it would be takeout tonight. I pulled out my phone to dial his number when his name popped up on the screen.

"Dad? Where are you? It's been an hour since the club closed," I asked, annoyance audible in my voice.

"I know, sweetheart, work just has me here late again. Do you think you could walk home today? Please? I'll make it up to you later, I promise," he pleaded. "We can even go ahead and just order out tonight, I don't want to stress you out more tonight; I know you're anxious about tomorrow."

Called it.

I huffed out and leaned against the wall of the school, shifting the hold on my cell to rub my arms, hoping for a little more comfort. "Honestly, what could have you there working so late that you can't come by for a minute or two? It's already past five, Dad. I know that you like staying extra hours because Mom isn't at home, but that doesn't mean you can just go around stranding me. C'mon, take a break today." My voice dropped to a barely heard whisper near the end of my sentence, grip loosening. "I miss company. It's lonely being the only person in the house somedays."

"Chi, I -"

"I'll see you later at home. Bye." With that, the conversation ended and my head met the hard surface behind me. "This is just great." I looked up at the gray sky, the whole scenery drab and lifeless. "Well, we won't get there sighing, now will we?" Deciding on yakitori for tonight in case Dad wanted a drink, I pushed off the gates, but I didn't get three feet from the entrance before I heard a childish voice.

"Are you okay?"

Looking over my shoulder, I found the blond child staring at me from on top of the shoulders of a tall, raven-haired teen. Now, I wasn't clueless, I knew who they were: the famous cousins of the Host Club, Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai. Confusion was clear on my face as I stuttered out the upperclassman's name. "Haninozuka-senpai? I, uh, yes, I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Doing a one-eighty, I faced the two older students, the smaller having jumped off his ride.

"Is your chauffeur still not here?" he wondered.

Okay, He doesn't know me beyond the few encounters we've had over the past year and he's worried? He really is a sweetheart. He's staring up at me with these huge light brown eyes and his eyebrows are furrowing and this just really, really... strange. It's uncanny.

"Um, my dad was supposed to pick me up, he's just held up at work. I was going to walk home since it's not that far. You guys should be heading home, too. It's getting late," I tentatively smiled at the pair and waved as I headed off down the sidewalk.

"Wait, I can take you home!" The blond had offered from his spot, making me once again turn around, confused on whether I was going crazy or if he already was.

I did the only thing I could at the moment: stare. He was offering me a ride home. I laughed. Through short bursts of laughter, I nodded. Yeah, he's definitely the crazy one. "You only really know my name from the Host Club visits, and you don't really know me beyond those encounters. But," I paused and just stared for a moment at the seemingly unbelievable pair, "thank you, I really appreciate it!" My nose scrunched up with my smile and my mood lifted slightly from their generosity. The car – limousine rolled around only a few minutes later and we climbed in, me directing the driver while simultaneously profusely thanking Morinozuka and Haninozuka. Maybe I'll order dessert too.

* * *

Sitting down in the same spot as yesterday, I greeted the two upperclassmen along with the other guests.

"So, ladies, how are you guys?" The squealing then began and the former ate his strawberry cake without a care in the world, bunny at one side, cousin on the other.

Being the only sensible one in the bunch, I answered, the thing normal people do because apparently these people never learned that. "I'm sure we're all good, Haninozuka-senpai. And how are you and Morinozuka-senpai?"

The blond senior caught the tone in my voice and gave his own light chuckle and gave his own response. We conversed about the classes we all had for the day and how third-years wanted to enjoy their time this semester before they dropped all activities; the younger students all whinged at the thought of losing Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai's company after school. This was how most visits to the room would go for the rest of the year, except today was going to be a little different for me.

I glanced down at my watch and, noticing the time, shot up, muttering a short expletive under my breath. "Excuse me, I have to leave early today. I'll see you tomorrow. Have a nice day," I rushed out, snatching up my bag at my feet, tripping slightly and waving a hand behind me. I proceeded to speed walk through the maze of this school, racing to the front gate. Why run? Why expend great levels of energy to end up sweaty and disgusting?

Simple.

My friend was starting tomorrow at Ouran, so I promised to give her a hand. She was allowed to come in a day late, a way to reassure us that she had all the materials she needed as well as to avoid the utter mayhem that was the first day of school at the academy. In my opinion, it would be more of a case of total mental preparation. Ouran Academy isn't filled with the brightest of students. And that was pretty much a guarantee that the 'commoner-honor- student' jokes would be used. They're such a joy, aren't they?

Second thing, don't think I ran all the way there; I ran for probably a minute till I just gave up completely – better said my calves gave up completely. There was no way I was doing that the entire time. She could wait a little bit longer, my lungs needed a rest.

The road lined with the apartment complex and the opposite side filled with small houses became closer by the second.

Yes, small houses. I go to Ouran and live in a small house. When my parents moved to the neighborhood before I was born they hadn't yet made it big in their jobs, and they didn't feel the need to waste time moving when Mom started going away on trips for longer periods of time. Dad's working late all the time now too, so it's mostly me. Mom stops by occasionally and always brings the prettiest decorations for the house. Working with sustainable development she was gone often, immersed in solving the world's issues through new roads, accommodations, sometimes new houses she helped build herself. She preferred the hands-on experience despite being in charge of her own company. She had deputies to handle to face-to-face conversations and she dealt with the realities. Living here was just the best choice for us, the neighbors are great company, especially – all the little old ladies come by to check in on me if they don't see my dad's car out front. Speaking of neighbors, the friend I mentioned is one of them.

I ditched my bag in my house, throwing it on a chair, a desk, something wooden, and ran back out across the street to her apartment, a hard move in the monstrous dress that was the girls' uniform. A flight of stairs later and a few knocks later, Haruhi Fujioka opened the door.

"Hey, Chiyo," she smiled at me, having to tilt her head up just a little, a few barrettes holding her bangs back. "I'm making dinner now, so we can talk about Ouran while I cook." She opened the door wider for me to enter. She went back over to the kitchen, leaving me to take off my shoes and follow her lead. Haruhi making dinner is really just her cooking while I bother her with questions about the dish and other nonsense. It's not that I come mooch off her every day; I make my own meals most of the time, but they're nothing compared to her food, so I gladly come and harass her for food and company.

"Sooooo," I started as a I picked one of the carrots she was slicing up to help around a little, "any last minute questions? Uniform? Policies? I won't be able to help you as much during school since you'll be in 1-A and I'm in 2-B. Ask away now, Haru, before it's too late." Said girl paused her prepping to give me a blank stare. It's her nicer way of saying she's fine.

Without batting an eye she said, "Chiyo, I've been okay with all the rules for a while now. I don't even know why they gave me an extra day to get ready." At that, I laughed. Oh, how little she really knew about Ouran.

"Trust me, you'll need it. The place is full of crazy children."

"I'm sure I won't."

Haruhi finished up her cooking and started playing with her short, messy hair, fixing the clips and generally fiddling with it. The neighborhood kids had stuck their gum in it and she had to chop it off. Her dad and I were oblivious to that, though, coming home to a great surprise at the end of the day.

"I still can't believe you didn't tell us when you went for the scholarship," I voiced. Hoping she wouldn't notice my hand, I slipped it onto the cutting board and snatched up another one the carrot slices. "You always were stubbornly independent." Right after I spoke a loud bang echoed in the tiny apartment.

"I'm home! Where's my lovely daughter! Haruhiiiiii!" The voice suddenly called out from the doorway, and we both knew who it was instantly.

"Hey, Ranka!"

"Hey, Dad."

The brunet strolled in, his hair a little frizzed and the mascara slightly smudged, but all in all, he was Ranka. And Ranka meant the following.

"Oh, my Haruhi! And my little Chichan is here, too. Are you staying for dinner? You are? You are! I'll just set the table for three and we can have a good dinner!"

Conversations like this one were the norm with Ranka, and that's why I love him. He's just so bubbly and comforting. It's a nice change from stuffy and annoying.

"Dinner's ready, Chi. Could you help me with the pot?"

I looked over at Haruhi struggling to lift the pot filled with what I hoped was her stew - trust me when I say it's glorious - and I hopped off the counter I had decided could be sat on, and grabbed one of the handles myself.

The night ended with a family dinner consisting of Ranka, Haruhi, and I. Dad wasn't going to be home till midnight apparently and I was just going to leave him some leftovers Ranka forced into my hands for dinner. He'd come home late, and the most I could make this late in the night was probably toaster waffles. Besides, I need sleep if I was going to prepare for Haruhi's first day of school.

Slipping on my shoes, I looked up at the forgotten of Ouran Academy and asked her one last time. "Are you positive that you're all set?"

Letting out a sigh, the teenage Fujioka assured me. With that in mind, I took my leave, giving a casual wave to the family of two and calling out a 'good night' to them.

Tomorrow's finally the big day.


	2. Chapter 2

"Haruhi! Come on, school's going to start!" I banged and yelled at the youngest Fujioka through the door, hoping she'd get the hint to move faster. It was eight already and we still had to walk over. Hurried footsteps made their way to the doorway, the door opening to what looked like a little hobo.

Big glasses covering her pretty face.

The messy mop of hair.

Baggy clothes on her small figure.

Silence was all that could be heard till I spoke. "... Haruhi. What. The. Hell! When I left, you were perfectly fine. Now you have these glasses and crap on you? I told you I'd be glad to buy your uniform, but when you rejected the offer I thought you had nice clothes in mind, but... WHAT IS THIS?" The fast-paced screeching was heard in the entire complex and Haruhi quickly dragged me away from there before I made bigger fools out of both of us.

When she deemed us a good distance from her house, she finally let go of my wrist. Not stopping, she explained the predicament she was in.

"You already saw my hair yesterday and all the time before that, Chiyo, so I don't understand you freaking out. The only other thing that changed was that I lost my contacts in the morning. My dad gave me my grandfather's old pair."

I scoffed. "Okay, sure, but your hair found it possible to get worse over the course of ten or so hours – that's a talent."

Haruhi acted as if nothing was wrong with her appearance and it kind of frustrated me, even though I know how she feels about gender differences and appearances in general. I know it's useless to argue with her when she's so apathetic, but it's annoying to have her show up looking like she stepped out of a trash heap when she didn't. She has such a nice face and body, I wish she'd embrace it more. I huffed behind her and threw my bag over a shoulder and ambled on to school, knowing full well she would ignore my pouting.

The pink castle - like structure was within our view now and I started to get more anxious. Haruhi would have a tough time if she let the dumb insults get to her about being an honor student and commoner. I knew she wouldn't, still, no one can blame me for worrying. Despite the distance and differences, she had me. I may be in Class B and in my second year, but that wasn't going to stop me from kicking a few prissy asses.

I took her all the way to her class after we got her schedule. I knew she'd be fine in 1-A at least; I had acquaintances in there, like Kurakano-san, and I knew she'd be nice to Haru. I'd be hard pressed to find someone she wasn't nice to.

Then again, I think I forgot about a few people when I passed into the classroom. There they were: the Twinscest Act of the Host Club, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. Knowing the two devils, they might just make Haru's life miserable if they chose to be self-proclaimed fashion police. Haruhi already has me if we're talking fashion, I get on her back about her wardrobe daily enough to be called a fashion police, too.

That was when I heard the chiming of the bell and decided it was time leave Haruhi's side for now.

"Hey, Haru, I got to head to class. I'll see you after school, alright?" I didn't wait for her answer as I started down the stairs, taking two at a time. It wasn't exactly easy because I didn't have the longest legs nor the composure to do it without falling repeatedly, but I managed to get to class in one piece.

Now, 2-B isn't an extravagant bunch, yet the majority was still stuck up. Almost every conversation going on revolved around what their parents all told them to do and who to hang out with nowadays. It was obnoxious and disgusting. I get why, although it doesn't make up for the fact that forcing 'friendships' on someone was wrong. The rest of them saw nothing wrong with the interactions and students knowingly went around agreeing to trips or outings to better relations with families, or even worse, better their own status.

Regardless, the bell had rung, I was in my seat, and I was doodling absentmindedly. I was way too dazed to hear my teacher's stern voice bringing me out of the pensive state.

"Miss Naotosuta! Please refrain from daydreaming in my class if you could. I'm sure that trait isn't admirable for the heir of a successful company," he scolded.

Well, that was a low blow. As if he knew what it took; he's teaching seventeen-year old kids English. That's not exactly life changing.

"Sorry, Teach. It won't happen again." As soon as he turned back to the board, I muttered, "Sorry I don't have a stick up my ass like you, I mean."

The rest of the day carried on that way, Teach waking me up and me having to apologize. Same old routine as always. It would be better if he didn't teach English in a monotonous tone, I was bad enough at it.

Lunch rolled around soon enough and I had promised Haruhi I'd meet up with her in her classroom to show her my favorite spot to eat at. Past annoyance faded at the prospects of having lunch with my best friend and hearing all the comments I knew she'd have about the uptight elitist society people she was surrounded by in 1-A. I nearly flew back up the stairs, tripping over my own feet just like in the morning, apologizing to people as I shuffled between them. I threw back waves at friends as I passed them in the hallway, but had just one thought in mind: letting loose with Haru.

"Hey, Haruhi, still here?" I peeked my head into the mostly empty classroom, smiling at friendly faces. As expected, I saw the messy mop of hair in her desk. I shut the door behind me and walked over to her. Special lunch spot could wait, she seemed too comfortable to move around. Dropping my lunch on her desk, I made myself comfortable, tying my hair into a knot at the of my head away from my face to laze the next hour away. Haruhi finally looked up and gave me one of her rare public smiles – I knew despite the stress she would be under with her scholarship these next few years she'd be fine.

"Staying here?"

"Yeah." And I smiled, genuinely smiled because my best friend was here with me and I felt it in my bones that school was going to be a new level of chaotic and amazing this year.

We ate in silence, recounting funny encounters she had in class today and talking about my first day. I told her my infamous story of how I unknowingly had spoiled milk in my rushed morning and wound up throwing up all over my teacher's shoes last year. She snorted so hard her tea came out of her nose. I was laughing so hard the students hanging out in the classroom had concerned looks on their faces, wondering if they should come over.

Once the students came streaming in I took it as my cue to leave for class. The next few hours couldn't pass by faster. My eyes drooped within half an hour of being back in class and Japanese History just didn't register in my brain at that moment. The bell finally chimed one last time and that was my signal to get the hell out of here. I couldn't wait to flee propriety and meet up again with Haru. I couldn't stand being in the stuffy room any longer speaking meekly and softly or having yellow poofs in my line of vision gossiping about the boys in their classes. I couldn't stomach the formalities I had to use and the uptight posture I had to remember to keep.

Strolling into the hallway where Music Room 3 was, I noticed none other than Kurakano already standing. The Host Club wouldn't start for a while, but some girls gather round before to get into their little cliques to discuss the hosts even before their appointments. I waved at her, but all I received in return was a confused expression.

"Naotosuta-san? Where's your friend, Fujioka-san?"

"Haruhi? What about her?"

It was her turn to look confused as she tilted her head to the side, hair falling over her shoulder. "I thought you told her you'd go see her after school. I'm sorry, senpai. Did I hear wrong?"

See? This was one of those moments when having the ability to say what I think comes in handy.

"OH, CRAP!"

No wave and no goodbye this time around. I ditched the hallway and sprinted across and down stairs to see if I could catch even a glimpse of Haruhi. Nothing.

I panted once I reached her classroom and held the wall for support feeling blisters form at the back of my feet from all the running in flats today. "Maybe the library?" I thought aloud, then pushed the thought aside. "No way. Those libraries are always noisy. Let's see. I know she'd look around for an empty space, so where could she have gone?" I placed my hand under my chin while I thought about every possible place Haruhi could have gone to.

That's when it hit me. And, in that moment, I felt sorry for Haru and whatever she was facing right now in the supposedly _empty_ Music Room 3.

The Host Club.

"That's not going to end well..." I groaned, thinking not only of having to run back, but also the embarrassment that would surely ensue this afternoon.

My feet hitting the floor was all that could be heard as it echoed through the empty hallways. A handful of turns and up a staircase later, I stood in front of the "empty" music room's door doubled over, grasping at my knees. Noticing the silence of the hallway, I guessed that the girls had migrated to the garden downstairs in the meantime.

"Haruhi had better be here, because if I find out that I wasted this much effort for nothing, then she's dead," I grumbled. Taking just a little longer to compose myself, I reached out to turn the doorknob, only to be assaulted by the typical flurry of red rose petals. The six voices that usually gave a greeting were nonexistent. Instead, I was greeted by the voice of my dearest neighbor telling off the six handsome hosts.

"I'm not a hero, I'm an honor student. And who are you calling 'Haru-chan?!'" Yup, that's definitely something Haru would say.

Suoh took that as a chance to jump into the conversation. "I never would have imagined the famous scholar would be so openly gay," he remarked, actually amazed by his discovery. I swear, I tried so hard to not snort at hearing that; they hadn't looked my way yet and I wanted to keep it like that. The others seemed to believe this, though. Well, most of them. The only one that I could tell, and I knew, would be able to tell Haruhi was a girl underneath of the raggedy clothes was the ever brilliant, Kyoya Ootori. That sneaky bastard would be the one to figure it out without a doubt. Still, the blond's "discovery" freaked Haruhi out enough to make her jump back a bit, only to lean back more when she was questioned on her type.

The Strong and Silent type, Takashi 'Mori' Morinozuka.

The Boy Lolita type, Mitsukuni 'Hunny' Haninozuka.

The Mischievous type, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin.

The Cool type, Kyoya Ootori.

"I-It's not like that. I was just looking for a-a quiet place to study," she countered, furiously shaking her hands in front of her face.

Ha! I knew she would look for a place to study. I know her too well.

Looking back over at the lot, I saw that Suoh now held Haruhi's face in his hand. "Or maybe you're into a guy like me. What do you say?"

What came next was something I don't think any of us expected to happen.

Really.

I don't think any of us thought Haruhi would knock down an 8 million yen vase.

"Haruhi!" I left my place in front of the door - somehow they really didn't notice, probably too focused on seducing guys to see me - to lend a hand to the distraught girl. She was frozen, leaning over the stand where the vase once sat, grasping at the air above where the shards now laid.

"Chi-chan? When did you come in?" Thanks, Haninozuka-senpai, totally appreciate being invisible.

"I've been here for a while now." I let him know of my very much apparent existence while trying to get Haru to snap out of it. "I didn't mean to be nosy, but I sort of have to pick up Haruhi here."

"But you can't," One Hitachiin - Kaoru, maybe - said, instantly shooting me down.

Hikaru, I think, finished off his brother's statement. "We were going to feature that at the school auction."

"Now you've done it, commoner. The bidding on that vase was supposed to start at 8 million yen."

That's when the two of us both stopped what we were doing?

"Eight million yen?!"

"How many zeros is that?!"

The shock wasn't as great to me as it was to my friend, yet that was still a lot. It was insane for a vase.

"I'm going to have to pay you back."

My head whipped around and I frowned at the prospect of Haruhi slaving away instead of studying. "No way. Let me pay for it." I set my arm around her and ruffled her hair. "Just let me take care of it, please?" Said girl just shrugged me off and repeated that she'd pay for it, my cue to frown at the rejection of affection.

The twins hooked arms and asked with what money she was going to pay for it. "You can't even afford the school uniform." The pair with the judging eyes gave her a once over, more than likely disgusted by her choice of clothes and accessories. "What's with that grubby outfit you've got on anyway?" Jeez, thanks, Kaoru. Or was it Hikaru? _A_ Hitachiin.

Ootori spoke for the first time in this whole mess. "Well, what are we going to do, Tamaki?"

The King of the Host Club proceeded to sit down on his throne while saying, "There's a famous saying you may have heard, Fujioka. When in Rome, you should do as the Romans do. Since you have no money, you can pay with your body. That means, starting today, you are the host club's dog!" He shouted out his declaration, legs crossed, arm raised to the air, finger pointing directly at Haruhi.

Then she kind of, maybe, fainted.

"You as well, Naotosuta-san!"

Excuse me?

"Yay! Chi-chan's with us!"

"Hm."

"At least she's better dressed than him."

"That's true."

"Glad to have you here," Kyoya said, smiling with tight lips and his eyes closed, leering right down at me.

I blinked once. Twice. Thrice. And fell back against the display's wall. "What just happened here?" I groaned and slapped a hand to my forehead, already envisioning the elaborate, disastrous events sure to ensue.


	3. Chapter 3

Four codependent groups were spread out in the Host Club's room, all filled with squealing and fangirls.

I sighed while glancing around the room handing out desserts and drinks thinking, "And they're supposed to be heirs to their families' companies? Give me a break."

The look of exasperation was clear on my face as I finished my rounds. I should be one of them, sitting down and talking to them. I love Haruhi, I do, but couldn't she have waltzed into another club's room? I let out another sigh, simultaneously setting a cup down in front of Kyoya Ootori. He noticed my gloomy face, and knowing how he was, I could tell he enjoyed my misery, too. In the end, he would be the one seeing the difference in the bills and smiling at them.

Hold up.

Does he smile?

Like, smile for real?

I guess I stared at him a little too long and one of his guests shoved me over so that I wouldn't block their view. Stumbling back, I gave her a sharp glare. She froze up and stared down at her folded hands on her lap. I rolled my eyes and went back to the kitchen.

En route to the kitchen, I walked by Haninozuka-senpai's and Morinozuka-senpai's table. Nearly there, I felt a tug on my sleeve that pulled me back. I found the source to be the blond senior holding onto my cuff.

"Chi-chan, why don't you sit with us? We have strawberry and chocolate. I know those're your two favorites!" He gave me that bright smile of his that could end a war. He could end a war two ways, really: with that smile and beating everyone on the battlefield in a minute if he tried.

I returned his grin sadly and pulled back my arm. "Sorry, senpai, I'd love to, but I've got work."

I was held back by one of his customers, Hana-senpai. I got to know her last year, too, among the time I spent with the shota and silent pair in occasional visits to the club. "Naotosuta-chan, how come you're working and not sitting with us?" The other girls hummed in agreement. They peered up at me with inquisitive stares as they sipped their tea.

Well, this is awkward.

"Oh," I started to say, my face heating up "Well, I'm just helping out my friend that's their... Servant, I guess? Funny story. I'll tell you the rest some other day, don't worry." The second I finished I bolted into the back of the club room and leaned back against the slammed shut door leading to the main room, head hitting the wood. One long sigh later and I started to regret not running out of the room with Haruhi less than half an hour ago.

* * *

 _"Wait. What? We're with you guys now?"_

 _As one twin draped their arm over my shoulders, the other spoke for the whole Host Club. "Yup. Now you're going to be our maid. So you've got to wear this!" Then twin that was always on my right - Hikaru? - pulled out a black and white frilly maid dress. Suoh looked horrified and threw the dress aside._

 _"No lady should wear this! It's indecent! Mommy! The mean boys are forcing Naotosuta-san into wearing indecent clothes! Here! You'll wear this instead!" An oversized sweater was thrown at my head. Irritated, I picked it up and threw it back down to the floor. It had been less than ten minutes and I was being bombarded and my personal space disregarded._

 _I pinched the bridge of my nose and breathed in deeply. "Look, Suoh, normally I'd wear that sweater, but I'd like to still hold some dignity. Being your maid isn't helping me do that, so I'll just wear my uniform. If you'll excuse me, I have a friend to wake up." I crouched down, and slapped Haruhi once really hard. The slap sounded in the entire room and she finally woke up with a start, moaning in pain and clutching her red cheek._

 _"Chiyo, I think you went a little overboard. You need to remember how to hold back," she reminded. Her lopsided bangs covered her teary eyes and I felt bad for going a little too far; I reminded myself to order us takeout for tonight from her favorite sushi restaurant as my way to say sorry. "Damn, that really hurt."_

" _Come on, we can shake it off in a little."_

 _A hand appeared in front of her and the Prince type said, "Since you're our dog, we'll need you to go pick up some coffee for us. Take this and bring it back in time before the club hours start." Tamaki helped her up and took his place back on his throne. "Shoo shoo, little dog."_

 _Grumbling, she left the room and slammed the door behind her. With one less servant, he turned to me again and told me to go in the back and start preparing for the club hours._

 _Rolling my eyes at the undignified manner they all had despite their status, I brushed past them deciding that if this was to help Haruhi it would be worth it._

 _"I'll help you, Chi-chan! Come on, Takeshi!" Haninozuka-senpai grabbed both of our hands and rushed us into the kitchen. I smiled at the friendly gesture and secretly welcomed the company for the short while._

 _Haninozuka-senpai and Morinozuka-senpai mostly lazed around and had their own conversation at the small table in the kitchen, the former speaking up when saying which sweets we should feature in the Host Club for the day and asking how I knew Haruhi. Overall, it was the calm before the rest of the storm._

* * *

Having had my moment, I started heating up the tea, when I heard the door to the main room open and Suoh gasping.

"What's his problem?" I wondered, sticking my head out the door. I saw a crowd surround the King and he suddenly threw his hand in the air, grasping something in it. Then I gasped myself.

It was instant coffee. Of course Haruhi wouldn't know these kids have never had it before. This is like a new adventure for them. And in a way, for us too.

"All right, Haruhi, Naotosuta-san, get over here and make some of this commoners' coffee."

Reaching the table they had all crowded around, I heard Haru muttering under her breath, an exasperated look on her face. "I hate these damn rich people."

"Give it up, Haruhi. They don't care." I placed the tray full of their fancy cups down onto the wooden surface as I commented on her frustration. We set out five cups and let them choose amongst themselves who would drink the coffee. I let Haruhi handle the rest while I went back to the kitchen. Grabbing the now boiling teapot and a rag, I came back out. The room was back to its original format, sectioned up across the large room. Touring around the tables once each and refilling their cups, getting a thank you from only the hosts and a few guests, I decided to sit by myself next to one of the large windows.

It was the perfect scenery today: a blue, blue sky for miles on end. A flock of white birds passed through the sky in that moment, interrupting the ocean of blue. The air seemed to calm and the world seemed to pause its rotation, if only for a second. The background noise faded and the anxieties of how to pay for vases and what to do about my family evaporated into nothing; the only existences were the sky and myself. This was one of those nice times where it's as if only you were existing on this Earth. But, it just didn't match up, I couldn't call it a beautiful day. It's funny, I'm sitting here in a room with hosts and I'm spending my free time looking out a window. I knew them, sort of, yet I couldn't be bothered to jump into their routine and pretend to be part of that society. Reality was that I was nearly as misplaced as Haruhi here.

The seconds of peace were shattered when a high-pitched voice bounded over to the small table.

"Chi-chan! Guess what!"

Startled, I shifted my gaze from the scenery to the hyper blond in front of me. "Yeah, senpai?"

"Haru-chan called Usa-chan cute!" The squeals of his fans were heard from the other side of the room and when I checked, Haruhi really was holding Hunny's bunny. "Hey, Chi-chan." Out of my peripherals, I saw Haninozuka-senpai eyeing me curiously. "Is Haru-chan really a boy?" He gave me that look with his endearing brown eyes, but it was different somehow; it had a knowing glint in them. It seemed just as misplaced as Haruhi and I were in this room. I smiled at him in response.

"I knew you'd figure it out." I laughed. "You really are sharper than others think you are. Nice job." Happy he had figured it out, he skipped back over to his clients. Seeing Haru speaking to Ootori over in a corner of the room, I made my way there, not finding anything else that could be productive, being pensive wasn't doing me any good.

"And in order for you to pay off your 8 million yen debt with us, you will act as the Ouran host club's dog until you graduate – I'm sorry, I meant our errand boy. You can try to run away if you want to, Haruhi, but just so you know, my family employs a private police force of 100 officers. By the way, do you have a passport?" He glanced up at said servant with gleaming eyes.

"Can you do me a favor and not scare Haruhi? Being here is terrifying enough." I placed a steady hand on the supposed errand boy's shoulder, sensing how tense she was. It's Kyoya 'Shadow King' Ootori, who isn't tense around him?

"Alright. Nothing is going to scare her more than her debt, so I can't top that no matter what I do," he remarked, going back to typing on his laptop. An arm was now on Haruhi's shoulders, causing me to slip my out of the awkward hug/embrace, the limb belonging to the one and only president of the Host Club.

"You're going to have to work hard to pay off that debt, my little nerd," he whispered into her ear.

Coming from him that's just wrong. Hearing near silence, I turned around and saw the girls all gawking at the hosts. I stifled a laugh and turned around to not start a raucous just by staring at the jealous and longing faces of the girls.

Haruhi shrugged the limb off of her shoulders. "Please don't do that again." Stepping back, the Suoh tapped his finger against his mouth, coming to a conclusion at last.

"You need a makeover, or no girl is ever going to look twice at you," he declared.

I whipped back around and crossed my arms defiantly. "I hope you're aware that I hang out with Haruhi. And that I'm a girl," I said in a deadpan manner, staring right at the president who went off on his new tangents.

"I'm sure he does," the vice president commented, that shifty look on his face with the light reflecting off his glasses, "but I don't think you'd look at Fujioka how he's explaining. Or do you?"

"Smart ass."

Tuning back into Haruhi's conversation, I heard her give her infamous speech.

"I just don't think it's all that important. Why should I care about appearances and labels anyway? I mean, all that really matters is what's on the inside, right? I don't understand why you even have a host club like this," she said. She had a point about the appearances and labels part, but I guess she hasn't stuck around long enough to see what the Host Club really is. I can't blame her.

Not wanting to stick around to see how this ends, I faced the rest of the main room and went around, picking up empty cups and heading into the kitchen with a full tray. Not that I don't love how bright she is, but she just doesn't see with her heart sometimes. I'm more than positive that it's going to be her downfall one day.

Shaking my head, I focused on the task in front of me: a dirty kitchen.

Shining counters. Sparkling floor. Iridescent china. It was spotless and I was grinning. So maybe Haru's habits did rub off sometimes. I standing up on a stool now to place the china in their cabinets, and, hearing the doorknob's click, I looked over my shoulder, careful to not topple over, to see that Kaoru, maybe, had walked in. Opting instead to sit on the countertop beside me, he leaned his head up a bit to look me in the eyes.

Well, this is interesting. A twin isn't attached to the hip of the other?

"One question. Haruhi's a girl, right?" He made it sound more like a statement than a question, though, meaning he already knew the answer. I slid off the marble after placing the last of the plates on the countertop for now. The irking part was that instead of being able to see his eyes, I was facing his chest. Although, I'm not complaining.

"So what happened that you figured it out?" I leaned my hip into the counter and glanced up.

"We tried changing her clothes for her." The deadpan. The absolute deadpan. How can you say that with a straight face?

"WHAT? Did you see anything? You'd better not have, Hitachiin!" I shoved my finger in his face, a little too close, and he moved it aside easily. I was flabbergasted. "Seriously, why would you try changing her clothes?"

"Boss said he'd give her tips on how to be beautiful and it escalated from there," Kaoru summed up for me. "He still hasn't figured it out, he might be the last one I think." He kept an easy gaze on me, a lazy expression gracing his face. It was so different from how he was around his brother. It's not mean or anything, just... More pensive than I would have thought. Huh.

Based on the strange look he was giving me, I guess I ended up staring for just a bit too long. I sighed while I handed him the plate - he's tall, he can do it - and trudged to the door, unlocking it. Having a view of the room, I saw, basically, a new Haruhi. Her short hair was nicely cut and placed. The old clothes were replaced with an official Ouran Academy boy's uniform.

Wait.

Boy uniform?! They still think she's a boy? No... Ootori has something up his sleeve...

"Hey, Naotosuta-san?"

"Yeah?"

Walking over to where I stood in the doorway, unmoving, he held onto the doorframe. "You can't tell which twin is which either, can you?"

He already knew the answer.

What do I say? Obviously he's hurt, but I doubt anyone else can tell the difference. But still, why ask me about it? Whichever twin it is, the last person they should be asking to tell them apart is a stranger who has barely had contact with them before, the most being a glance from far away during club hours. It's weird. I want to tell him that I notice which is which because I feel sorry, but… I just can't.

Shifting my eyes back to where he still stood with an arm braced on the doorframe, I saw the expression again; it was like a kid's. The face a kid makes when they know they won't get what they wants, no matter how much they beg. It wasn't pensiveness, it was defeat.

Looking torn about being honest, I gave him the hard truth. "I'm really sorry. The only two in the Host Club I'm familiar with are really just Haninozuka-senpai and Morinozuka-senpai. But," I said, tapping my fingers against one another, spotting that little glimmer of hope in those amber eyes, "give me a little time and I'll tell the difference in an instant. Don't worry!" I smiled at him, and I swear I thought I saw a pink tint to his face. It was hard to tell with him looking at the floor instead. My face softened and rather than be heated about the mess awaiting outside, I chose to just chuckle – it lightened up my day. "Come on, let's check out Haruhi."

In the room, we saw Haruhi, decked out in the blazer and slacks, neat hair, and big brown eyes, standing unsure. The three insane hosts were gushing about the new look.

"Cute! You're as pretty as a girl!" Yup, Suoh doesn't know yet.

"Haru-chan, you look so cute!"

"If we had known that's how you really look..." Hikaru? If this one is Kaoru? I guess?

"...we would have helped you out sooner." Kaoru? Yeah? Well, he's the one that came from the kitchen.

The Shadow King set his hand under his chin and observed, "Who knows, maybe he'll draw in some customers."

"You guys can't actually be thinking about this, can you? Haruhi came in here by accident," I coughed out. "I doubt s-HE wants to do this." Of course, the ultimate king walked over to my side, one hand on my shoulder and the other pointing at Haru.

"He can decide for himself. Now, Haruhi! Starting today, you are an official member of the host club. I will personally train you to be a first-rate host."

"A host?"

I groaned, attracting the attention of some of the girls around us. "Oh, damn."


	4. Chapter 4

Haruhi now sat at her own table with her first two customers, one of them Kurakano-san.

"It's great that she was promoted and all, Ootori, but why do I still have to be a waitress? She'll finish her debt soon enough as a host," I sighed out, slumping down in my seat next to the Shadow King. As nice as ever, he ignored me and kept on working, fans fawning over him in the seats adjacent and opposite to him.

"Until we find that you are competent enough to do something else, you'll remain a waitress for the Host Club." The gleam was back in his eyes when I saw the page he pulled up: my info.

My face became blistering red, hands clenched tightly. Honestly, it was taking all I had of willpower to not smack him silly. "Ootori! Stop reading my bio!"

"Oh, but why? It's so interesting. Besides, it tells us more than you have. It even shows how you could help us out." That gleam. That irritating gleam.

This little piece of –

"Well, duh." I scoffed. "Why would I tell you people anything? And if you already know, you'd have done something by now."

"You tell Hunny-senpai," he noted, ignoring that last part. His eyes shifted over to me ever so slightly, a ghost of a smirk finding its way onto his face, unnoticeable to the guests at his table. He thought he had one-upped me.

No way in hell. I leaned onto my elbows and glared at him, feeling the unnerving stares from his fans stabbing into my back. "He's a friend."

The slate colored eyes went back to reading the information on the screen. "Whatever you say."

I relaxed back in my chair, huffing and grumbling about the Shadow King, until I heard sniffling coming from Haruhi's place. The two of us caught a glimpse of the host and her guests, surprised to see Kurakano and the other customer crying. I couldn't think of anything she'd say to make someone cry, other than one thing. But she wouldn't actually use that.

Would she?

I muttered under my breathe about the likelihood of her discussing the taboo subject. Kyoya of course overheard. "What do mean, Miss Naotosuta?"

Again, even out of the corner of my eyes, I saw that faint little smile of his. The arrogant little brat. "You already know, Ootori, so quit acting." A low laugh came from him as I stood and left the chair.

"Fair enough."

Suoh had called Haru over to his section and introduced one of his regulars, Ayanokoji. From all I knew based on class gossip and the rest of the girls at the Host Club, she had a reputation for being a royal bitch. Her face was flawless, her posture stick straight, and her attitude hidden beneath all her hair. It's not like it was a secret among the girls in the high school, although, I can't say the same for the boys. These six may be gorgeous, but they either lacked in observational skills or knowingly ignored certain incidents. I didn't have a good feeling about Suoh introducing them. I excused myself from the table and I know Kyoya had his eye on my destination – I didn't really care what he thought at the moment, though. Right before I reached Haruhi, Suoh crushed her in his arms and crying about how amazing of a host she is so far.

"That was beautiful! So bashful, the modest air! You're a natural, Haruhi! Daddy's so proud of you!" The blond didn't stop once with his infinite spinning, making Haru start to look just a little green in the face.

"Mori-senpai! Help!" Yeah, go for the giant and not your best friend that's standing behind you. Rude. As called for, Morinozuka-senpai came to her rescue, taking it a bit too far in my opinion. Haru, seven feet above the ground, still couldn't stop Suoh from trying to hug her again.

Deciding it had gone on long enough, I yanked him back to grab Haru's hand. "You have guests. I have waitressing. Let's finish up so we can go home already," I gritted out. Maybe it was too much, but I was tired of the Ootori and the noise and the people making noise in general today.

"Al-all right." I know I looked pretty desperate, so she sat at her designated chair, loosening my grip on her and smiling softly. "Sorry, about that ladies. Where we-" Haruhi looked out the window then. The normally calm face she had was broken and she jumped up. "Excuse me again. Chiyo, follow me for a sec." She didn't hesitate at all and bolted out the doorway. Every host had ignored the action, still absorbed in their duties.

"She could at least slow down," I grumbled, taking off after her. She hadn't gone far because she was still in the hallway speaking with Bitch Princess herself. The smirk the redhead had was giving me even more bad vibes. Whatever she said seemed to rile up Haru one more time, the brunette taking the route to the... pond? Hold on.

Still in the shadows of the hallway, I shuffled over to the window nearest to me to check what it was that caught Haru's attention. I mean, it was pretty and all, had the fountain, glamorous setting and all, you know, plus the scattered books ar-

This bitch.

Ayakonoji seemed pretty happy with what she had done, too happy actually.

I tapped the glass lightly once, a little harder twice, and basically stabbed the window the third time. Moving my hair out of the way, I saw it plain as day a little down the hall: she had done this and was proud of it.

"Ayakonoji," I called out to get her attention. Bringing her head up to stare me down, she tried to intimidate me with the presence she commanded. Wrong move. "I know you were the one to pull off this petty prank. I hope you now I'll get you back twice as badly." I took the measly steps that stood between us and pressed my forehead to hers. I could see the slightest quivering of her eyelids, forcing them to stay open and stare me down. "No one messes with my friends." Her composure was gone and she was shaking in her shoes. No amount of confidence was going to help her now.

I shouldered her aside and ran down the hallway Haruhi had taken. What I didn't expect to see was her already looking in the water, knees deep, trying to find the missing possessions. Soaking wet with pants and sleeves rolled up, she was searching relentlessly. Behind her was a pile of objects that were sopping wet that I guess were once her books and school materials, but she was still looking for more. I glanced down at my outfit and decided it was for the best. Yellow didn't look nice on me anyway.

The sound of the breaking surface of water brought her out of her search. "Rui! What are you doing? Your dress is getting wet," Haruhi scolded, momentarily stopping. I brushed the comment aside and started looking, too. I just didn't know what for because the majority had already been salvaged by her.

"So, Haru, mind telling me what you're looking for? Unless you just wanted to take a swim."

"I'll help." Suoh's voice came from behind us and within a split second, he had rolled up his own clothes and began helping out. "What are we searching for?"

"Senpai! Chiyo! You don't have to do, you're going to be drenched!"

"A swim never hurt anybody, Haru," I laughed, sparing her one last retort before continuing in the hunt for the missing mystery item.

Tamaki didn't pause once, instead answering while looking for the mystery object. "Don't worry about it. People always say I'm dripping with good looks."

I came up from my position in the water then and couldn't help but admire him. In that moment, it all seemed to stop and he was there in utter serenity, he wasn't just a blond host or teenager. He was the same age as me and yet, he could be mature, more than I ever could be. He didn't smirk or act extravagantly obnoxious like he may seem most times; he was serious and charming. With his blond hair falling into his eye and the sun hitting it, all the while still helping, I could tell now why girls requested him, respected him, admired him. He _was_ princely in a way.

"Aha! Is this what you're looking for?" He held up a small black wallet and the owner was speechless still from his previous remark. Suoh seemed to get a kick out of her still stunned face. "You'd better not be falling for me." He laughed, waving the wallet around in her face. Haruhi was flustered and red in the face, instantly shooting down the claim.

"No way!"

I snickered, well, cackled really, at the two hosts' reactions to one another. "All right, all right. Save the love fest for later when you're in dry clothing." They clambered out of the pond of courtyard first. The one thing we all forgot about, but remembered quite readily as I was struggling to get out, was that I didn't exactly have to option of not getting wet. As I trudged, I left pools behind me. This material wasn't necessarily lightweight in any way, shape, or form. The blond reassured me that they had extra uniforms in the club room.

"That's reassuring." I sighed out, relief washing over me. "I can't imagine how badly the girls would laugh." A hand hit my back then, nearly pushing forward to the ground. Forward force plus slippery shoes and water don't exactly mix well.

"You'll be fine. When the host club is around, no girl will ever get treated badly." Tamaki sent me a genuine smile as he finished, hand still on my shoulder. It's weird, it's moments like these and earlier in the pond where I never understand how he can be the host and the real person he is. He's just both. On the subject of ponds...

"Haruhi, how did your bag get into the pond anyway?" I knew the answer already, but if what Tamaki said was true, might as well shed light on the ugliness of some the personalities that visited.

The tiniest twitch of her eyebrows were already the first sign that she was about to lie. "Oh, it-it just fell out the window." Wow. Real smooth.

Retracing our steps, we ended up back at the Host Club. Nothing had changed about the atmosphere or layout, except that Ayakonoji now sat at separate table, the seat in front of her vacant.

"Haruhi." She and I faced where Ootori now stood. Suoh had gone to perform his duties as the Prince type. "Miss Ayakonoji has requested you. And Miss Naotosuta, we have the extra uniform in the changing room waiting for you."

"Thanks."

Midway through changing a scream sounded. "No, Haruhi, leave me alone!"

"Shit, I knew this couldn't be good." I heaved the lump of a dress over my head and left with the back still unzipped in a hurry. When I came out, Ayakonoji was under Haruhi and trying to push her off.

"Somebody, help!" She shrieked her head off. "He just attacked me! Someone, do something! Teach this commoner a lesson!"

The unmistakable sound of water splashing onto tile reverberated within Music Room 3. Water was poured down the duo and the redhead ultimately shut up. Confused, she and Haruhi saw Hikaru and Kaoru had poured out the water from nearby vases.

Ten points for the Twincest Act in my opinion. Their faces were full of repulsion while barely glancing at the redhead.

"Why did you do that?" Silence came from the twins and in turn she looked to Suoh for help. "Do something, Tamaki, Haruhi just assaulted me! Teach him a lesson for manhandling me!"

King of the Host Club, ever the charming boy, he simply gazed down at the princess with disdain. "I'm disappointed in you. You're nowhere near classy enough to be here. I'm sorry." Ayakonoji was horrified at the twist of events and shoved Haru off. She staggered over to the edge of the room and looked around at the appalled girls' faces, the apathetic expressions the hosts had, and ran out sobbing. I won't say it was a decent look on her because it wasn't. It was a great look.

I crossed the expanse of the club room, crouching to help Haruhi off the floor when I reached the small puddle. Although, for future reference, I should have slipped on flats before leaving the dressing room – this wet sock look wasn't doing it for me. "Look at that. You're the one who's soaked now." I giggled, an easygoing grin forming. Haru seemed glad for me breaking the ice and took the bag Ootori held out for her.

"There's the last extra we have in there. You can change and we'll have Tamaki bring you towels. Naotosuta, escort the ladies out with the others." The flash his glasses gave off was creepy and I could tell he wanted me away for a reason. It's the evil glint in the glasses, I'm telling you. Before he left, he also leaned in to whisper, "And just a note: the zipper on your dress is still undone."

I let a squeak escape by accident. I tried contorting my body to zip myself up. My face had to be a bright red beacon at this point. Confident or not, I wasn't confident enough to go strutting around with the light pink lace of my bra on full display without my knowledge. I groaned to myself, I was sure to be the gossip tomorrow in class.

Deciding he won this round, I rounded up the ladies after much trouble with my zipper and corralled them toward the double doors. Was I met with some refusals? Definitely. Was I met with some polite farewells? Those, too. All in all, nothing out of the ordinary that I could imagine. "Have a good day, girls. Hope to see you here again!" I waved them off before locking the doors behind me. I checked my watch and saw it was five already; Haruhi and I should leave soon if we wanted to get dinner done in time. I decided my best bet was just to give it another twenty minutes so the hosts could do their thing before letting us leave. I settled down on the first couch I found and closed my eyes.

"Chi-chan, do you want a ride after we get out?"

Caught off guard, the little senior stood behind me, holding his pink bunny tightly. "Oh, uh, I was going to walk Haruhi home. Sorry, senpai, but thanks anyway." He seemed sad after I said no, but I couldn't really say much more on the topic. Haruhi would probably be against it too. "Thank you, though, for the other day, I really appreciated it. You two were the talk of my neighborhood when you stepped out to help with my things," I said, reminiscing about how the older women all had blushes when they caught a glimpse of the cousins.

That seemed to cheer him up enough. Before he could respond or even sit down, a shout came from the changing room.

"You're a girl?!"

Our heads barely moved to face the source of the shout, already knowing who it was. "Sounds like Tama-chan found out."

"About time too."

The blond king was staring at the changing room curtains in disbelief, which led me to think that he found out a way similar to the twins.

I came up behind him and he jumped ten feet in the air from the surprise when he felt the Grip of Death on his forearm. I chuckled as I turned him around. "I never knew you were a pervert, Suoh. Barging in on a girl that's changing. Shame on you." The devilish duo snickered at my side, obviously wanting to say the same thing. Haruhi pushed aside the curtain at that moment, clad in the same uniform I bore. That second became the moment where even Ootori could fall for Haruhi. As if I'd let that happen.

"Aww! Haru, you look so cute!" I sidestepped Suoh and came right up to her, fixed her bow for her, and spun her around just a little too hard.

"W-wait a minute," Suoh sputtered out. "So you're really a girl?" Is he really this dense? Did he not see her change? You'd think he'd pick up on this. He's like number two in our year.

"Biologically speaking, yes."

"And everyone knew?"

"Yeah," we chorused.

"Listen, senpai, I don't really care whether you guys recognize me as a boy or a girl. In my opinion, it's more important for a person to be recognized for who they are rather than for what sex they are."

Cue my proud grin. "And that's why I like you Haruhi." I wrapped my arm around her and gave her a hug, or chokehold, whichever you want to call it. "Smart and indifferent, way better than these prissy girls. Although, you did look pretty with long hair." I whipped out my own wallet and saw the picture I was looking for. Nothing wrong with gushing over her. "See?" I flipped it over to show the hosts who all gathered around by now. Slithering to my side, Suoh timidly asked if he could keep it. Just I was going to answer, which was going to be one big no, Haruhi decided to speak up, exasperated by my show and wanting a change in conversation.

"Uh, you know, I have to say, senpai. I thought you were pretty cool earlier." Hearing that come from her made him blush to no extent, soon becoming a blond tomato.

"Well then, I believe a little King is starting to fall in love."

"I do believe you're right, Miss Naotosuta." I tilted my head over to where the second president stood.

"If you believe that, it really is true." Glint? Yeah, there it was.

"Hey, Chi." I turned back around to see her holding a hand to her chin, her expression one of concentration. "Being a host and getting fussed over by a bunch of girls might not be that bad. I wonder how I can pull it off, though." Face screwing further in though, her eyes opened and lit up as if she had an epiphany. "I've got it. I'll just call everyone dude and bro now!"

Tamaki, in short, looked like he was about to cry. "NOOOO! You can't use those dirty slang words! Mommy! Haruhi's using those ugly words again!"

"Why am I Mommy?"

I tried to hold it in, really, I did. At first it was a cross between a scoff and snort, I caught the attention of the third years; a louder snort, I gained Ootori and Suoh's curious stares; and soon I was laughing wildly, eyes watering and hands trying to muffle the noise, getting the attention of the remaining Host Club members.

"What are you laughing for?" Kaoru - I'm almost 70% positive it was him because one has a higher pitched voice and I'd bet anything it's whoever's youngest - asked confused, an eyebrow quirking up as he leaned against Haruhi, mimicking his twin.

"It's...," I trailed off, wiping away the tears from my eyes, feeling a small tug on the corners of my lips as I thought of how to respond. "I don't know, honestly. I just think that maybe this won't be so bad after all!" All of them sent a smile my way, big and small, happy to see I was starting to embrace their club.

Embracing them, huh? This really is starting to get interesting. I'm here for it.


	5. Chapter 5

Haruhi and I were walking over to the Host Club now, a normal procedure ever since she got us involved way more than I'd ever have wanted. A week ago, she had experienced her first day as a host, and the most eventful day so far. I looked at the short brunette from my peripherals, noticing how pale she was.

"Something wrong?" I frowned, seeing her start to sweat. I pulled her to a stop before we got to the Music Room's hallway.

"Huh? Oh no, it's nothing. I'm just nervous about going back in there. I had told them I was getting the hang of it, but I'm still pretty anxious whenever we go," she confessed. I can't blame the poor girl; in half a day she was forced into being a servant to pay off a debt, got a makeover, and was harassed by a crazy fan. No one would want to go through that.

I made a decision in a split second: I grabbed her hand and dragged her faster to the club room, quickly closing in on the door. "You're always going to be worried about them, at least for now, so the more you go, the faster the feeling will disappear." I glanced over my shoulder, catching her gaze. "Remember what you told me when we went home that day?"

"Yeah..." Her eyes turned up in thought, thinking back on the scene last week.

* * *

 _I came to drop off Haruhi at her apartment and right before she entered, she hesitated and turned back to me. "Today really happened, didn't it?"_

 _"Of course it did. Why?"_

 _"It's just," she began, "surreal, I guess. I'm an honor student, I'm not supposed to be the-" her voice was cut off when I gave her a smack to the forehead. Holding her hand to her head, she stared at me as if I were insane. "Chiyo! Why the hell would you hit me?"_

 _"Don't say you don't belong there. You met the boys today, and quite frankly, I didn't believe you to be the type to judge right away. I've been going to the Host Club for roughly a year now, and even that isn't long enough to understand why Ouran allows the club, but being there today and witnessing all that happened, it changed how I saw them a little. Haruhi... Do me a favor and use your brain like you do always do. When you go tomorrow, take a closer look at all of them. You're a smart girl, so I know that you'll figure out what kind of people they are soon enough." Breathing in from lack of breath, I saw the gears turning in my neighbor's head, trying to process the information. "I'll see you in the morning. Sleep on it." With that I took my leave down the short flight of stairs, ready to cross the street into an empty home._

* * *

"That really did hurt, by the way," she huffed out, retracting her arm from my grasp.

Rolling my eyes, I pushed open the door of the club as she spoke. "Yeah, yeah. Get over it. You needed a wake-up call and I thought that would be easiest. Moral of the story: don't be negative or you'll get lectured by your best friend." The sentence garnered me a couple of confused faces from the other members. "Hey there." I sent a quick wave before sliding into the kitchen to prep.

"Naotosuta! Come here for a second," Ootori yelled right before I disappeared.

I arched a curious eyebrow as I backed up to where he sat. "What's up, Shadow King?" Apparently he didn't prefer the name, frowning momentarily.

"Do me a favor and tell me what you think of the clothes for today." Handing me the papers, he knew what he was doing. I see the gleam in your eyes, you little stalker.

He really is a smart ass. Damn it.

I yanked the outfit designs from his grasp, and I could see the vibrant colors already. Streamlined to fit their bodies. Flashy embellishment that fit the theme and a bright pallet, too. Plus, the drawings showed them half-naked. I already felt the blush rising up.

"I take it that you approve?" He stated, not a needing an answer. "Good. Boys get dressed!"

I glared at him as I dropped the papers on the table before turning on my heel, willing the blush to fade away faster.

Tamaki appeared from the wardrobe closet and clutched at my shoulder in a flash before I disappeared into the kitchen. He pleaded with Kyoya while pouting, "Mommy... I SAY WE MAKE HARUHI WEAR THIS DRESS!" Suoh pulled out an ornate dress from behind his back and laid it across my forearms. "Chi, get my precious daughter to wear it! Please!"

I kicked the blond away, examining the outfit further. It was, for lack of a better word, loud. The main fabric was this solid turquoise with off the shoulder sleeves made of tulle the same color. The companion pieces were gold and consisted of a delicate headpiece and dangly necklace. All in all, Haru wouldn't be caught dead in it. "Well, I doubt Haruhi would put this on, but I'd be willing to, if you'd let me."

After a moment, Ootori hummed in agreement, probably only curious to see the reaction it gained. I flashed them a smile before disappearing behind the curtains of the changing room. Coming out dressed, the twins, already dressed up, circled me, nodding in approval. The half-nakedness didn't really bother me.

No, not at all. I was totally okay. Really. Maybe.

"It's nice on you, Chi." I was taken aback by the nickname everyone seemed to latch onto, especially the twins. Hikaru? I'm pretty sure? Eh?

"The dress fits your shape better than we thought." Kaoru, eighty percent sure?

I twirled once more, loving how it felt to be dressed up and just relished in the fashion for the day. The smiles of approval from the fashion police of the Host Club boosted my ego a bit. Until I tripped on the fabric. With my bare feet and thin air.

A small hand stopped me from falling forward, Hunny having grabbed onto my arm. "Hey, Chi-chan, is your mom a designer? Is that how you know about clothes?" He rolled back and forth on the balls of his feet while I took the chance to sit down at the table where Tamaki and Ootori still were.

"Uh, not quite, senpai." I looked over at the twins, directing this at them. "My mom's the CEO of Naotosuta Development. It's all there in the title, guys." Shock was written all over their faces, clearly having been oblivious to my family's company. It isn't that hard, is it? It's not like it was a popular last name. "So yeah, she designs, but building, roads, all of that, and she helps build it herself. I just deviated in the designing element," I explained. "I prefer making clothes, not solving the world's issues – not like I can even do that anyway."

The group looked contemplative because Haruhi and I hadn't quite talked about our families much in the time we've been here; we didn't see the need to or a moment to discuss it either. The soft-spoken twin tilted his head side to side, I guess thinking of the best way to phrase his next words. Seeming satisfied, he brightly grinned at me.

"So next time we cosplay, we can ask you to help out!" He winked at me.

I felt my heart flutter at not only the words, but also the sincerity behind them.

"Kaoru has a point." Kaoru _is_ the soft-spoken one then! "Usually it's just us coming up with them, but we have you now," _Hikaru_ said. And then they just shared a look between one another, already planning on how to set up their next cosplay event and what designs they should choose from or suggest to the blond king.

Sliding down in the seat, feet sliding across the cold tiles, I let out a miniscule giggle. Just a little one, nothing major because they looked so absorbed in what they were discussing and in one another in general.

I didn't think the twins could be this, you know, not devilish. And the best part is that the mystery behind who's who dissipated. They just said it themselves! Kaoru wouldn't refer to himself in first person, meaning that that must have been Hikaru, so the one to my left has to be Kaoru if the one on the right called him so, and Hikaru on my right by default. Hikaru: his voice is deeper, on the right of me, parts hair to the right. Indicators number one, two, and three. Clue one I doubt they can manipulate casually. Clues two and three… they can definitely change and make my theory incorrect.

"What about your dad, then? We drove you home that time because he was working late, so what does he do?" Hunny's too smart for his own good. It's like our personal Shadow King, but this one's blond and cuddly.

Snapping out of my daze of gingers and blonds and miscellaneous topics, I stumbled a bit on my words. "Uh, Dad? He's a... um, I'm not sure, really. I know he does something creative. It's, um, crap what's the word I'm looking for?"

"Artist?" Please, Hikaru.

"No."

"Baker?" Hunny. No.

"I wish."

"Actor?" If he was, I might've been taught how to control emotions.

"He'd get booed off the stage," I sighed, knowing it was hopeless. It's not my fault he had a random job. "I give up. He's just really weird." Haruhi shuffled over to me and whispered in my ear, piquing the interest of the others. "OH!" I snapped my fingers in realization. Yeah, that definitely got their attention for real now. "That's it! My dad's a decorator!"

"What?" Everyone except Kyoya, Mori, and Haru was shocked and their jaws almost dropped to the ground. They exaggerate too much, sheesh.

Tamaki, being the first to snap out of it, asked what was on most of their minds. "What do you mean by decorator, Rui?"

I shrugged. "I told you, I don't know what he really does, either. My guess is that he plans out the decorations for a party, thing, place and directs the workers. He stays out late planning and coordinating it in his office, comes home late, I'm usually asleep or studying by then." Raising my wrist to check the time, and avoid the concern I'm more than certain Hunny and the others were showing, I saw it was thirty seconds till opening. "Here's a suggestion: get to your places because we're down to seconds."

Keeping their composure, the hosts walked to their place ready to start the charming, until Tamaki saw Haruhi without a costume.

"HARUHI!"

"Shut up, senpai."

The usual, folks.

The doors opened and the classic petals showered around the guests, attracting more of a blush from the majority.

"Welcome."

Club hours were fairly normal for today, nothing out of the ordinary like last week. Haru's had a pretty stable amount of customers, most being regulars like Kurakano-san. I couldn't help but feel a little proud for her; I know she wants to get rid of the debt as soon as possible. It was a major plus that she seems to be having fun while she's hosting. She hasn't noticed it yet, though.

I walked around the quiet and peaceful room free of customers, picking up the now empty teacups and plates, careful to not drop them. Or trip on the dress barefoot this time either. Yes, I was barefoot and opted for anklets and bands; it was comfy, I have no complaints.

"WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A PARTY!" And cue me falling from shock.

The cups fell and were acquainted with the tiled floor. What didn't have a nice meeting with the ground in that moment? My hands and knees banging onto the tile. The shards fell around me and some managed to scratch me up, though I didn't feel any major damage done to me. I brushed off the excess pieces that fell on me and tried to stand, not looking at where I placed my feet, only to fall back again, pain shooting up in my right leg. I clutched my foot and hissed in pain. I heard gasps come from the customers and people rushing over to see.

"Chi!"

"Chi-chan!"

A hand was now extended in front of my face offering me help, along with the rest of the Host Club, looking on in concern and careful to not step on any of the shards.

I traced the arm back to the face and saw amber eyes belonging to one of the twins. Hair was parted to the left, but I couldn't be sure. The last thing I want is to mess up and have them both hate me. Also, pain-induced blank.

If anything, I'm leaning a lot more to Kaoru than Hikaru. Just as a gut feeling.

I grasped the hand and avoided the shards piercing my hand to the best of my ability, hopping up onto the left foot. I barely even got up when I lifted into the air and into someone's arms. Judging through slits for eyes, I guessed Mori-senpai because I was a good five feet off the ground. I just groaned and closed my eyes, the damn shards in my foot not helping in any way. He lowered me onto the now cleared couch carefully, Hunny running to the other side to pile up pillows on the other side.

It hurt.

Screw it. It really freaking hurt.

I heard voices jumbling up and overlapping one another, but the only thing that was heard was the pulsing in my foot and my voice cursing lowly. A hand came up to my forehead, soft, small, dainty.

"Haru," I ground out, "I'm not touching another teacup ever again." Someone bumped into my leg, causing me to hold back a cry.

"There's an upside to it, though." I just rose an eyebrow because no other effort could be made. "You didn't stain the dress?" You tried, Haru.

I gave a weak chuckle, trying my hardest to not shift my right leg. "Nice bonus, I guess." I cringed again when I felt the cushion my foot was propped up on sink a bit. "Who the hell sat down?" I closed my eyes and bit down on my lip to hold in anymore groans of pain.

The laugh was high-pitched, it was soft; definitely not Kyoya or Mori. Hunny doesn't necessarily sound like that, Not like one of the twins, and Tamaki doesn't have laughter that ordinary so... Kaoru?

"Sorry, Chi, I had to see how bad it was," he said, sounding conflicted. "If this hurts, just remember that I'm sorry."

"Wait, what do y-" The shriek sounded across the entire room and more than likely into the corridors and down those stairs. "Was that necessary?!"

Tamaki certainly did not provide anything with his freaking out. Hunny wasn't doing much more than crying and hugging Usa-chan beside Haru, I vaguely heard Kyoya talking to someone in the background, the twins were on the other side, ruining my life by lifting my foot.

"Just breath, Rui, we're not murdering you." Hikaru.

I huffed and clenched and unclenched my hands in a poor attempt to control the pain. "I'm sure, but it definitely feels like it, Hikaru!"

There wasn't time to process what had been said because in that moment Kyoya came back to the semi-circle that had been made around the couch I laid on. He barely gave me the time of day and instead spoke to Tamaki about whatever the hell it was. "I have a room prepared in the hospital if it turns out to be difficult to remove. Although, judging by the size of the fragment, it shouldn't need much attention." He stepped around Kaoru and Hikaru to study the state of the injury, nodding slightly. "We have a first aid kit in the storage room, Tamaki. I could patch it up and we could continue the discussion for this Friday's event."

Ever the empathetic sweetheart, aren't you, Kyoya?

"Let me do it."

My head flew off the arm of the couch when I heard that, knowing exactly who said it then. I regretted it a bit because of the pain that also flew up, a burning shooting up the length of my leg and my toes curling in from it. "Kaoru, what experience do you have with tweezers and glass?" I stared him down, ignoring the expression of shock on his face, yes, I called you by a name. You have name, I have a piece of a teacup stuck in my foot.

He looked flustered as he dropped his hold and I sucked in a sharp breath, kind of wanting to strangle him right then and there. "I, uh, I've done it before. Yo-you know, sewing, pricking yourself accidently," he said, looking anywhere except at me. "It shouldn't be so hard, right?"

If there was ever one moment when the whole club was silent, it was then. Minus the throbbing foot, it made for a nice moment.

I noticed Haru about to respond to his claims about the procedure, I swear, I don't why I said this, but I did. "Okay."

Again, more silence. Not quite so comforting, but it was still silence. And that's how I found myself seated upright now with my foot resting on Kaoru's lap with the other members talking more about this apparent ball they had scheduled.

"So," I started, blocking out the talk of ballroom dancing, "does it look too bad?" It took so much effort to not cringe at how awkward I sounded.

Really, Chiyo Naotosuta, asking him how your foot looks? That's a _real_ nice conversation starter.

"Other than the fact that your foot is bleeding profusely, I believe you'll be just fine, Miss Naotosuta," Kaoru sent me a quick smile, trying to keep the composure of a doctor, and failing quite miserably with a chuckle at the end.

"Why, thank you, Doctor Hitachiin."

Maybe it had to do with me struggling to keep my snickering under control, or maybe it was because he was tickling my foot, or maybe it was just because of the sheer ridiculousness of it all. Whatever the reason, we were sniggering for no apparent reason other than because we were childish and needed a laugh after the drama caused by this dumb fall and a single shard.

In no time, I had Kaoru wrap up my foot, still feeling the lingering irritation of the alcohol rub, and pain where the piece had jutted out from, unfortunately for me. What hadn't stopped at all, however, was that little dusting of pink on my cheeks that was only getting worse with the host-turned-medic in front of me. That just blindsided me.

Seeing as Haruhi was up and packing her things, I decided now was as good a time as any to ask what exactly was going to happen at this supposed ball.

"Oi, what are you making us do now, Ootori?" I asked, partially afraid of his answer, not that I'd tell him that.

He pushed his glasses up and spoke clearly, "We're having a party, that's all. If Haruhi attends, then we cut off a third of her debt. Attendance _is_ mandatory, however."

"Well, what about me? Do I have to go serve drinks there, too?" I shifted my position so that I could face the bespectacled host, instantly regretting it when I was reminded of my stupid foot issue. "Because if you require a hopping maid, then by all means," I joked, wincing.

"Actually," the boy next to me voiced, placing a calming hand on my shin, "you'll be making the outfits this time around. Our mom was going to make them all, but when we told her about you she wanted you to help out. How about it? Up for sewing?"

Well, that was unexpected.

I saw a faint smile on his face, but it could have just been my hair obstructing my peripheral vision. "Oh, um, sure."

Smooth, Chi, smooth.

With club activities finished, Haruhi and I opted to leave. We might be in the club, but that doesn't mean we don't have food to make. Well, more like Haru makes food and I take home leftovers when I get too lazy. I do buy her groceries and she accepts them, albeit a bit reluctantly. On good days I'll invite her and her dad over for movie nights and comfort food, feels less lonely at home that way.

"-i. Chi? Chiyo? You there?"

Blinking twice before realizing what was happening, I tilted my head down to see her face laced with expectation. "Sorry about that. Thinking about today in the club," I explained, wrapping my arm around her shoulder tighter. I may have the foot bandaged up, but I was by no means ready to walk back home on my own, so I settled for limping and having Haru half-drag, half-support me to our street.

"That reminds me, are you okay? I was worried when you got hurt. It looked serious with all the blood there was."

I let my head roll to the side and back, eyes closed. "Hmmm, did it hurt? Haru, it hurt like a bitch. But I'm fine now, it's just really sore," I complained.

"Kaoru helped you out, so it really can't be that bad." A smirk starting forming on her face, foreign to her face. "You were even blushing."

"So I was right about the name! I mean, it was just a feeling, but it was just seemed right. Right? Hikaru has a deeper voice and Kaoru's has that softer tone to it. And he was kind and gentle, I mean, he joked about being a doctor. Wait... I WASN'T BLUSHING!" Haruhi only laughed out to the skies, enjoying my struggle. "I was not! Besides, worry about yourself! You have to learn how to waltz in a week."

She exhaled loudly, notedly frustrated by that fact. "I don't get why they need a dance, anyway. They see them every school day. Now I need to find a partner..." She snuck a glance at me, hope in her eyes.

"No can do," I refused, realizing her intent. "I don't and cannot physically dance right now."

We continued squabbling all the way home and even afterwards. By the time I had to go, Haru had given up on enlisting me. One foot out the door, I reminded her that she had willing guests that would gladly help her, like Kanako-san, the Host-Hopping Girl. She'd made her rounds to Haru near the beginning of the club hours – Tamaki didn't bother hiding his so-called jealousy at being skipped over for his newbie.

I leaned onto the railing and glanced back at the meek girl before me, so different from the apathetic tomboy the hosts get to see. "You'll be fine, so don't worry," I reassured her.

* * *

In the end, it turned out that she wouldn't be because she's completely incapable of waltzing. I had heard her side of the story when I visited her house the next day, skipping the music room in favor of the Hitachiin estate. Amidst the outfit planning for the upcoming ball, Kaoru and Hikaru were more than happy to call me to spill all the embarrassing details of Haru's failed attempts along with the issue with Miss Host Hopper and her fiancé.

I wish it had been that easygoing the entire time, though. Once I was introduced to Mrs. Hitachiin – alone if I may add because the twins threw me to the wolves – she was eager to see any and all sketches I had, overjoyed at the prospects of a fashion designer emerging from Ouran. She still somehow couldn't grasp how my parents weren't in the business, one instead choosing to sketch sustainable infrastructure. Nonetheless, I guess she liked me? I don't know what the twins had told her about me, but she was intent on checking my work and supplying the needed commentaries when she'd make her rounds.

I was situated in a spare workroom Mrs. Hitachiin said I could borrow while I worked on the suits, a large open space with sewing equipment and mannequins decorating the area. I was hyper-focused on the Haru's jacket sleeve that just didn't want to work with me at all, when the doorway opened then to reveal the set of twins carrying swatches and rolls in their arms. I sent them a quick wave before going back to work. What I didn't expect was Hikaru picking up the drawing of what it was supposed to be and inspecting the real-life interpretation on the mannequin beside me. Nodding a few times, he advised me to try a different stitch, but that otherwise it was a good job.

A long stretch of silence passed and I felt the sweat start forming on my hands; this was awkward and I don't know why. It was more easygoing when we were all in the living room with their mother talking about Haru's lack of musicality – why did it have to get awkward! I felt bad turning away from them now because they made no move to leave when I didn't speak. I couldn't shift my gaze from them and they couldn't shift their gaze from me.

"Why won't you call us by our names again?" Hikaru.

"You did it earlier." Kaoru.

One was on each side of me. Hikaru with a stern expression, Kaoru looking confused and hurt. I started to fiddle with my hands, showing my nervousness. I swiveled back and forth in the desk chair, contemplating how to answer. "I... It was just an in the moment thing. I just had a feeling."

"Forget about 'having a feeling,' Chi! Did you tell the difference or not? That's what matters. And you did. If you can tell, then say it," Hikaru demanded, gripping the nearby fabric in his hands, nearly ripping it. "Just do it."

"We're all your friends in the Host Club, Chi. I don't think you've noticed that yet. You're one of us, and you can tell the difference. Don't treat it like it was nothing because it's important to us," Kaoru pleaded.

Examining their expressions as they changed, Hikaru was upset, raging inside but keeping a cool front. Kaoru was smiling, it was forced slightly, but he was smiling. He was trying to convince me on the significance of their names.

I'm so freaking stupid. They obviously weren't always the snarky hotheaded twins from the Host Club; they had vulnerabilities and insecurities too.

I dropped my head down and let my voice carry over softly. "Thanks... Kaoru, Hikaru."

They let the gratitude fill their eyes and a grin grow on both faces. I felt the hands land on my shoulders, spinning me back around to face the mannequin once more.

"Okay, so could you finish up here? You may have _some_ work finished, but you're nowhere near completion," they chorused, applying pressure as they leaned forward to review the work again.

And we were like that for a while, actually. They dropped their hold in their hands, pulled up a chair, and ended up working once in a while, mostly offering comments or much needed detail work in the seams until a maid passed by alerting us that dinner had been served. And... it was nice. It was us three and it was a good few hours of solid bickering about pattern choices and stitching and just... Fun. No tension, no questions. It was Kaoru Hitachiin conversing with Chiyo Naotosuta about the blazer for Haruhi Fujioka and Hikaru Hitachiin complaining that we were being lazy and unproductive while he played on his Nintendo.

The funny thing is that I could have sworn a saw the light in the room become brighter in that moment.

Trying to go home was an ordeal in of itself: Mrs. Hitachiin made me promise I'd come back once in a while, to not be a stranger, to bring Haruhi by so she could model for us, etc. She would've held me hostage if her husband had let her. Kaoru and Hikaru were thankfully more relaxed about the whole ordeal and warned me to not slack on the details for my own outfit, that they'd be judging mine the most. Their mother nearly made them go with me in the limousine home, I think I would have died. Being in closed quarters with them could've meant an ensuing prank I couldn't escape or more unnerving discussions like earlier.

I was never more glad to be in silence once the limousine of theirs started heading to my home.

* * *

I lied down onto my queen-sized bed, curls fanning around me in tangles. My uniform was probably dirtying the bed, but screw it, I was tired after today. I kicked off my shoes and socks with a grunt, remembering the teacup incident when the pain shot up. My hands were wrapped up just like my foot after pricking myself countless times with that damned needle. I was just ready for sleep, honestly, and right as I was about to succumb to it, midway through a yawn, I murmured one last, one very small important question:

"Who comes up these ideas anyway?"


	6. Chapter 6

"It is so good to see you here tonight, my little lambs. The Ouran host club would like to bid you welcome." With a wink and dazzling smile, the guests were head over heels once more for the King of the Host Club.

The cool vice president stepped forward with his own words. "As always, ladies, the host club members are here for your entertainment. So we invite you to dance to your heart's content. Based on her dancing skills, one lucky young lady will be chosen as tonight's queen. The queen's reward will be a passionate kiss on the cheek from our king," he proclaimed.

Daring.

Hearing the reward from where I stood in the middle of the crowd, I had an urge to go up and slap some sense into them all. Was I like this a few weeks ago? Happy to get kissed by a hot guy? I highly doubt that. Well, maybe not really, they _are_ hot… Ah! Get it together! These are your friends!

I leaned farther into the corner I had situated myself in, still avoiding putting pressure on my right foot. Despite all the complaints Tamaki and the twins gave me about not wearing heels with a gown there was no way in hell I was going to traipse around in high heels. I just favored my left leg and hid my feet with the silk fabric that fell to the marble floor.

"Good luck to you all, my ladies!" Tamaki exclaimed.

I sighed – they just can't lay off the charm for one second. Bowing to the dressed up gaggle of girls, the Host Club stepped off the grand staircase, diverging into different paths, clad in my designs. Not to pat myself on the shoulder, but the outfits looked pretty damn good. Red velvet, blended black cashmere, silk linings for the multicolored hosts' blazers all shined brightly as they glided across the floor to interact with their visitors. Seeing the crowd shift to find their respective hosts and dates choosing to instead find my favorite brunette. I excused my way over to where Haruhi stood staring at the buffet.

She doesn't change. A huge, elegant party is underway and she's drooling over the spread. And don't mind if I do too.

"Haru! What are doing here? Go dance – I mean, or at least not trip," I joked, chuckling lightly. When she didn't respond, I noticed her glazed eyes fixed on table. "Uh, do you want something to eat or are you just hoping that by staring at a table you'll casually be home again?" No answer. "Um, Haruhi, earth to Haruhi, you there?" I tried poking her again and again, until the twins showed up, having seen the frozen state.

"What's up with her?" Hikaru slipped his arm onto my shoulders as he peered down at the smaller host.

Kaoru spoke up too, wrapping his arm around my waist. "Maybe she's looking to see what's good. It's a lot to choose from."

"Especially for a commoner," the two chorused with mischief clear in their voices. The tight grip around my waist got even tighter, pushing me into his side. They've been doing that more often, setting their arms on my shoulders or my waist, ever since I started calling them by their first names, actually. But he always aims for my waist first before his brother can get to it. It's just a little weird and unsettling. Don't think I'm complaining! I have absolutely no problem with him doing it, but it just feels… _weird_ , like it just shouldn't be happening. And my bright red face is probably completely exposing me at the moment.

I'm going to go crazy if I keep talking to myself in my head. Honestly, they do it to Haruhi and the other girls, sometimes, so why worry? Right? I know they're charismatic, meaning end of discussion. They're hosts and a host is a host is a host till they die.

We heard murmuring from Haruhi and the three of us leaned closer in to be able to decipher just what the mumbling was about.

"Fancy tuna..." She sighed with her whole body, eyes still staring, yet her body deflating.

Disbelief crossed our faces, not believing what we'd heard. I huddled the twins together away from Haru. I knew that she loved the dish, so I felt horrible that her dreams were currently crushed.

"I say we get her some – I know a guy who can get it here in under twenty minutes," I rushed out, checking over my shoulder to make sure she stayed in place.

The guys both nodded and hummed in agreement with my plan, and just as I was getting my phone out, I heard Tamaki's voice float through the air, princely as always.

"What are you a three doing?" The polar opposite kings appeared, standing firmly with Hunny and Mori at their sides. "A host should be doing their job. Come on, Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru. Get to work," Tamaki ordered them all, wearing... My masterpiece! After I did Haru's suit I worked on his and it looks even better up close!

I straightened up from my hunched position, still discretely admiring my creation. I couldn't show that side to they yet, that was way too embarrassing, I had keep whatever semblance of my reputation that was left together. Geeking out was for my room where the walls were soundproof and there was no one to hear my giddy laughter.

"One, if they should be doing their job, why is the rest of the club standing with you and not working either? Two, we were checking on Haruhi, so hush up."

We all heard the much louder sigh Haruhi released. "Fancy tuna... I thought there would be here." In that moment, Tamaki, Hunny, Hikaru, Kaoru, and I attacked her in a hug. The twins were petting her head, Hunny hugging her legs, and me attached to her arm. Tamaki, well...

"I'm sorry, Haruhi! Daddy didn't know you wanted it! Kyoya! Make the call!" He cuddled her cheek, attracting everyone's attention in the hall. Said Shadow King automatically went to dialing the number in his cell.

Growling over the noise we made, she tried to push us all off. "Damn rich kids," she muttered, jerking her head away from the twins' hands.

"Hey, don't lump me in with the boys!" I complained and tried pushing them off, mostly Tamaki, to visibly show the difference between me and them.

Hikaru rolled his eyes and said, "We get it, we get it, you're in 2-B, big difference, Chi."

I gasped obnoxiously loud to annoy him. "I am a simple woman, Hitachiin, you act like I'm high maintenance."

Kaoru, Haruhi, and he simultaneously agreed that, yes, in fact, I was. ow

How rude.

Amidst the chaos that is the Host Club, one of the made-up attendees stepped forward: Kanako Kasugazaki. I halted all motion, that choice not working in my favor since I was in the exact middle of the group hug. Everyone eventually noticed my squirming and stilted movement to point to Kasugazaki.

"Hello, Haruhi. I've been looking all over for you. Do you think maybe I could have the next dance?" She stood in front of the little group we made. Surprisingly, she didn't make a face at the weird show of affection – must have been used to it by now. I could only admire her, really, she held an air of elegance in a way I could never. I wryly smiled at the rogue thought.

The dance didn't quite happen, though, because Haru was quickly swept away by all the hosts, myself included in the kidnapping. Coming to a stop inside a classroom, Mori dropped the two of us onto the desks.

Haruhi shifted around until she could look at the likely perpetrators of the move: Tamaki. "You didn't have to be so forceful, you know."

Hikaru brushed aside her comment and opened a connecting door to the classroom on the other side. "Never mind that, go get changed."

Ootori hummed from his place at the window. "A little accident towards the end of night would be quite thrilling," he mused. "And remember, Haruhi, there are only 20 minutes remaining before the party reaches its climax. Suzushima is already waiting for you in the classroom across the hall." What's he talking about?

Confused as the hosts went back and forth in reiterating Haru's part in the plan tonight, I looked over at who I knew was the real mastermind behind this mission. "Ootori, what's going on? No one mentioned all of this to me," I said, glaring at him from my perch. I smirked a little when I saw his eyebrow twitching when I refer to him by his last name, he's the only one after all that I still pointedly refer to by his surname. Tamaki's happy exclamations were background noise while he gushed about his "two daughters" calling him Tamaki finally.

"That's right, you weren't here when we discussed it."

I scoffed. "Aw, thanks for including me in it, I feel the love."

"Miss Kasugazaki had the Host-Hopper disease due to her fiancé deciding to study abroad without speaking to her about it, thus upsetting her."

"Uh huh, this I know, Demon King, but what about the rest?" I asked, waving my hand so he could speed up the exposition.

"We only plan to reunite the two once more. It's nothing evil." If you blinked, you might have missed the glint in his eyes.

"Anything you do could pass as evil." I scooted over to the side so that I could lift my foot up onto the space beside me, hoping to give it time to relax. The pain wasn't as bad as it was the first day or two, but it was still a dull throbbing whenever I walked on it, hence my wearing flats and foregoing heels entirely. I found no problems with it because it meant I wouldn't suffer from blisters later; it's a win-win situation.

"We–" Out of the closet came Haruhi, wearing probably the most garish getup ever. Crowding around her, the gingers finished it off with makeup. Not that they aren't skilled per say, I just wasn't used to seeing Haruhi dress like _this_ , it was just a lot all at once. I'm taking it as a hint that should dress her up more often.

"Haru, you look so cute!" I latched onto her, stretching from the desktop, almost throwing her and myself off balance. "You're adorable!"

Then again, it might not have been the best idea since she isn't used to heels. "Ah! Chi, I can't walk in these! Careful!" While I hugged her harder, I noticed the blond king's face heated up. Definitely going to tease him about it later, and Haru while I'm at it. Revenge is sweet.

Proud of their work, Hikaru glanced over his shoulder at the other hosts. "So, what do you think?"

Hunny's eyes had lit up at sight of the female host. "Wow, Haru-chan, you look so cute!"

Haruhi shrugged my arms off her shoulders and leaned back onto the vacant desk to relieve her feet from the heels. "I don't know who thought I could walk in these things, and this makeup is heavy," she complained.

She barely got to finish before two pairs of arms began leading her into the wild with a quick, "Good luck!", and the twins shut the door soundly behind them.

I raised my eyebrows in expectation. "Now what?" Crossing my arms, I stared at the hosts awaiting a response. The man in charge, though, was still in shock at the beauty that was my neighbor in a dress with makeup on.

"I can't believe it. She's so pretty!" Our president was long gone.

I walked out of the class, knowing that I wouldn't get any answer and that if I received one, it would consist of Tamaki rambling about his potential love interest – which of course he didn't recognize yet. I settled for heading toward the ballroom and waiting for their grand finale.

After this whole day, you know, not one of them mentioned the outfits. I guess I can't complain none of them actively puked when they saw their suits, but still, some recognition would've been nice. Not a lot, just a casual, "Hey, you worked really hard on these and they came out great." That would have sufficed. For what felt like the millionth time, and probably was in this week, I sighed and nearly collapsed against a pillar far away enough from the party. Someone remind me why I'm still hanging out with these dorks.

At that thought, memories of last week flooded my mind. I thought about how much fun it was to mess around and come up with the wildest designs of neon yellow and polka dots; to laugh at my mistakes; to wrap fabric around my neck and pretend I was a superhero coming to save the day. All of that was because of the twins and the Host Club overall. They made you feel like the world was designed just for them and yourself. Nothing else mattered. We could be idiots together and forget we all had the responsibilities of reality just a few years ahead of us. It was a stark contrast to being in my little bubble with Haruhi and the humbleness of my neighborhood. I felt alive with them.

Pushing open the heavy doors to the ballroom, I saw different girls belonging to different status quos and different forms of wealth, different personalities and appearances. They all came to see the Host Club, though.

Maybe _that's_ the best part of this whole group: the fact that they attract people from all over and somehow they all fall in love with them. Teachers, parents, students, everyone.

Standing beneath the sparkling chandelier, I felt the impact of what I was thinking. I'm getting attached to them all.

And I love it.

A short hum of static filled the pristine ballroom before Ootori's voice came over the speaker. "Ladies and gentlemen, it is now time for us to begin the final dance of this evening's festivities. The last waltz of the night has been chosen by the Host Club for this couple." I made my way over to where the others were now grouped by on the balcony. Kasugazaki and her fiancé, I'm guessing, were underneath the cherry blossoms, a scene right out of a fairy tale book. I wasn't big on super romantic scenes, but I had to admit that it was so innocent, there was no way you could deny that.

The couple waltzed in time with the orchestra and embraced each other tightly at the end of the piece. They were staring right into each other's eyes, oblivious to the onlookers in that moment. They whispered to each other, the words a secret to us on the balcony, their own precious moment.

In that moment, you could have had your eardrums shattered if you were in the middle of the crowd of the mainly female audience from the pitch their squealing reached. When the adoring girls were hushed, Tamaki shouted out, to the world almost, "May this awkward couple be forever blessed!"

With the clapping and the cheering ceasing, the twins stood arm in arm now, as Hikaru began to name the lucky princess. "And now we'll announce the queen of the ball."

"Congratulations, Princess Kanako Kasugazaki."

"And for her reward, a kiss on the cheek from the king..." Kaoru.

Somehow Tamaki, in all his flashiness, manages to find more and winked at the young Kasugazaki. "You ready?"

"Haruhi Fujioka will stand in for Tamaki," the redheads said in unison.

"WHAT?" Between him and I, the sound reverberated in the ballroom, going as far as to shake the branches of the trees.

Seemingly unconcerned, the twins shrugged off the matter. "Kyoya did say that a little accident towards the end of night might make it even more thrilling for everyone," Kaoru remembered, not seeing it important enough to at least fake concern.

The couple had it worse than us – Suzushima was dumbstruck by the situation he was suddenly in. "I-It's just on the cheek, r-right? You should accept it. It will commemorate your graduation from host-hopping." He smiled.

How does that make sense in his mind...? Whatever you think, man.

"There's no way I can kiss her," Haruhi stated indignantly, cross about the change in plans she hadn't been alerted to. Well, me either.

"You don't have to, Haru. Let Tamaki do it," I reassured the shorter host. "He's more than willing to do it." I directed the last part over to the mastermind of the whole plot.

"If you do it, we'll cut your debt by one-third."

"Well, it is just a peck on the cheek." Oh, Jesus.

I exclaimed, "You can't! Think this through!"

She gave me her blank stare again, one of the only noticeable ways to see she means it seriously. It was pointless to argue with her.

As she neared the other victim, Hunny realized what I hoped everyone would see. "Hey, you don't think this is Haru-chan's first kiss, do you?" Ootori, Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, and Tamaki all faced the blond, contemplating his words for a bit. They didn't really take it seriously until I confirmed their, and my, worst fear.

"It is."

Heads whipped around to see my stoic expression.

"What? Wait, Haruhi!"

You fail at life, Tamaki. I shook my head at his desperation.

He flailed his arms in the air hoping to attract her attention. He flew down the stairs after her. With the intent of stopping the harmless kiss on the cheek, the idiot prince wound up slipping on a banana peel, effectively shoving Haruhi into Kanako. Result? Them kissing for real. Needless to say, second-hand embarrassment is real.

The surrounding area was still, not believing what happened in front of their eyes. A pin could drop and we'd hear it as if it were an avalanche in our heads. Haruhi and Kasugazaki were frozen in time as they couldn't believe what just happened. Suzushima was pretty much gone. I could see the blood drain from his face.

"I give up on all of you," I groaned, letting my hands crawl up to my face and rub my temples to alleviate some of that pain of an impending headache.

* * *

After the party, Haruhi and I were making our way to the entrance, both of us in casual outfits again, when we heard a yell from behind. Turning to face the school, I caught a glimpse of orange hair. Kaoru came running over at top speed still in his suit from the ball.

Haruhi seemed to discern some mood in the air. She decided to give us our space, going as far as right outside the gates a good thirty feet away. I panicked for a moment in my mind. Who said you could leave, Haruhi?! I don't –

Doubled over, hands on knees, he tried to form a proper sentence once he reached me. "I forgot... to... tell you. My... mom said that... you did... great with the... suits... and wanted... me to say... that you can come... over when you want... to help out again."

"You ran all that way to tell me that your mother like the work I did on the suits... Wow, that's got to be a new one. Haven't heard that one before," I whispered. I couldn't help but silently laugh a little. "That's really sweet… Kaoru." I glanced up from my feet to see a red tinge on his cheeks. I bit my lips while I wondered if this was okay.

"Is that all?" I asked him, sort of worried for the poor kid, he even nodded once instead of speaking. And I wouldn't admit that some part of me was disappointed; the flurry in my stomach that had been created was extinguished in a second. "I'll see you on Monday, then." Not even two feet away, I was wrenched backward. I fit perfectly in his arms. I gasped at the sudden motion and tilted my head back a little to see his cheeky grin.

I helped myself out of the compromising position before anyone had a chance to see us. "You know," I started, wiping off imaginary dust from my hands, "women aren't meant to be yanked back." Anything to not let him see the blush on my face. I had my reputation to keep up, damn it!

He laughed a bit, fixing the strands covering my face. "I know. I just forgot to let you know something." Kaoru brought his face closer to mine, enough so that I could see those brilliant amber eyes stare into my own, enough to feel the difference in the cooler night air and his hot breath, enough to feel my skin light on fire. "You looked beautiful tonight," he whispered. "And I'm sorry we didn't let you know about the plan. Next time, I'll tell you myself. Promise."

"Al-alright." I nodded as little as possible to avoid our lips crashing. I just… Shit.

He leaned away and walked away, just like that, not another word spoken.

"I'll hold you to that promise..." I murmured, knowing he wouldn't hear me at all.

* * *

Hello! Thank you to everyone for the support, follows, favorites, reviews, PMs, everything is so amazing and overwhelmingly great seeing the support from you all. Thank you, PonyoButterSnaps and Izaria, for reviewing and leaving those really sweet comments - it meant the world!

Please continue to support Chi and myself as the story continues!


	7. Chapter 7

"I didn't think my outfits would come out this well."

The Host Club had decided to have a cherry blossom viewing special today, resulting in necessary costumes according to Tamaki. Before anyone could mention where to find them, I jumped at the chance. Even though I had only done a few for the ball, they still came out amazing; the girls were still talking about them in the club and classes. This meant Ootori begrudgingly allowed me to design and construct the outfits. I don't know why he would have complained, though, he easily saved thousands of yen – Tamaki never really thought of the financial repercussions of his ideas, to be fair. I don't know how he manages the money as well as he does. That's as close as I'll ever get to complimenting him.

The same way he complained about letting me make the yukata, I moaned and groaned plenty in the process. So. Much. Work! I had all my fingers bandaged by the end of it. Kaoru and Hikaru had a field day watching me prick myself every other minute. I got an earful from their mother too when she caught me bandaging my fingers in the kitchen with a maid. She was convinced I had to be drunk to mess up that much. At least it payed off because now, instead of having to serve tea, I can do something productive.

"I must say, neither did I," Ootori said, appearing out of nowhere like a shad – well, like the Shadow King he is, I guess. "They do look lovely."

I shot him a glare and grumbled, "Shut up, smart ass." I let myself settle back against the bark of the cherry blossom tree, content to rest after a week of scrambling for fabrics and patterns.

We both heard a yelp coming from the twins' station, pulling me out of my reverie, two of their regulars not breathing and blushing hard.

Oh, great. They were having a Twinscest moment.

Holding my head in my hand, I looked over at the Ootori. "Someone tell me how this is popular?"

He walked away from where we were in the shade, but not before responding. "You tell me. It's obvious he's close to you. That is, Friday's late night event seemed to drag you two closer." He smirked.

I froze in my spot. "WHAT?!" I starting shaking furiously. "OOTORI!" I couldn't mind Haruhi there, she wasn't even looking, except this stalker was just... DAMN YOU. You can't just eavesdrop on a conversation like that or just watch or just… UGH!

Still frustrated, I stomped over to his new position next to the Twincest Act. He wasn't going to leave me in the dust like that.

"Kaoru?" The younger brother now had a burn – not even a burn, it wasn't noticeable _at all_ – on his finger, and there was tea staining the grass. "Honestly, Kaoru." He sighed before continuing. "You have to be more careful. From now on, keep your eyes on me, okay?" Hikaru grabbed the so-called burned finger and – How is this a thing?! I couldn't _not_ blush at the weird display of affection.

"Yes, Hikaru." He kissed Kaoru's finger. This isn't disturbing at all.

"I can't take it. It's overwhelming!" A customer shouted and fainted, her eyes rolling backwards.

The customer's friend yanked her by the shoulders and shook her awake. "You have to watch this. You may not get another chance! Who knows it will happen again?"

I couldn't help myself from commenting to the demon spawn beside me. "Every day of every month for as long as there's a Host Club," I muttered and turned my head to the side to hope the blush faded from my face. The only way I knew he'd heard was the tiniest makings of a smile on his face.

The aforementioned host saw his opportunity to fill the Host Club's account. "You are absolutely right, mademoiselle." Here comes the sales pitch. "All beauty is fleeting. Just take a look at these cherry blossoms. You'll never be able to see them this vibrant again. And that's why I've compiled this picture book that contains photo that capture the beauty of each passing day. Incidentally," he mused, "I've prepared similar books of the other hosts as well. And if you ladies are interested in collecting all of them, I'll discount the full set for you." Ootori gave the pair that creepy smile of his that's clearly fake.

And it worked like a charm on them. They clambered over to him with their wallets out already.

"I'll take them!"

"Me too, please!"

Before we knew it, there was a swarm of girls now crowding us as he wrote down a list of names as he heard them being called out in the frenzy. I slipped between the first gap I could find to avoid accidentally being hit by an arm or wallet in the madness. I found purchase beneath the shade again; the orange blossom patterned kimono I was wearing wasn't meant to be worn under the hot sun. The Twincest actors quickly joined me at either side.

Kaoru spoke up first. "Well, now we know how the club makes extra money." The twins were studying the scene in front of them, finished with their act.

"But I have to wonder…" Hikaru arched an orange eyebrow at the exasperating mob that formed.

"When did he take pictures of us?" Kaoru, in every cu– I mean, every moment possible. Yeah, that sounds right. Let's forget I almost said that.

Shaking my head slightly so as to get rid of that idea, I said, "He's a stalker. Simple." The duo nodded in agreement, finding that to be the only logical explanation.

"So," Hikaru started, slinging his arm around me and leading me towards Haruhi, "have you chosen your electives?"

I took his comment in stride and snorted. "One, I'm a year older than you. Two, I'm in 2-B." The two's surprised faces indicated that they didn't know either of those facts. Knew it. "I thought you guys had figured that out." I turned around to watch their reactions change at the new knowledge.

"Are you sure?"

"Kaoru, I think I'd be aware of what class I'm in." Cute idiot.

I gently smiled at the thought I permitted myself to have. The day, despite the bearing sun, was pretty much perfect. The view I had only reaffirmed my belief. The sun was near the treetops, just above the silhouettes of the twins. They looked like deities straight out of a myth, regal and fierce.

I shut my eyes quickly. There was no need to have crushes on anyone in this club – Remember why you're here, Chi. Haruhi has to pay off the debt and I'm only helping out until it's cleared. I could hear Tamaki being his dramatic self as usual, Haruhi not far behind him. Yeah. I'm only here for her, I can't forget that.

"Wow, senpai, you're blooming in more ways than one," we overheard. I really have to wonder if she's being sarcastic or just too blunt for my sanity.

As we neared them, we figured they were discussing... Something? To this day, I don't think even Hikaru or Kaoru could ever know what to expect from their President. You never know what Tamaki will say. It's a brain to mouth system, no filter.

You could see the blush on the blond's face as he twirled among his cherry blossom background, total bliss enveloping him after his "precious daughter's" remark. "You noticed! Yes, today, my beauty is quite splendorous. I'm in full bloom. I bet you'll fall for me soon," he teased, finger waggling dangerously close to her cheek.

"I swear this guy must live his life completely unaware of the hardships of this world," Haruhi said, already tired by the minute conversation with the blond, whatever amazement she may have had already gone into thin air.

Knowing their conversation was over and that ours could start, I clasped my hand on her shoulder, hugging her as tight as I could. She was momentarily stunned by the sudden embrace, but breathed easier when she saw the brown hair falling into her vision. That didn't go too well with the fangirls. Most of the diehard fangirls already scowled at me in the hallways or class for just talking to them, and considering I was clinging onto one at the moment, some were about ready to jump me.

I rolled my eyes at them, not caring at all, and hugged my friend tighter, eliciting gasps. "Ha. That'll show them," I mumbled with what more than likely looked like the creepiest grin they've ever seen.

"Um, Chi, could you get off? I'm falling."

"Whoops." I got off the shorter host, bowing and apologizing. The bow was just for show – I doubt the customers know about Haruhi and I being as close as we are. "Sorry about that, Haru." I bumped against a tall figure and, looking up, I saw Mori. "Sorry to you, too, Mori-senpai." All I got was my hair being ruffled in return, the usual nowadays from him. I smiled in return.

"Hey, Haruhi, have you decided on what you want for electives then?" The twins, who seemingly disappear and reappear like magic, questioned in sync.

Kaoru slung an arm around Haru. "How about Conversational French?"

"I don't know." Haruhi closed her eyes, getting into a state of thinking. Or was that her "I'm tired, please leave me alone" look?

Hikaru joined into the discussion by placing his own arm around Haru's waist. "I think the three of us should take it together. It makes perfect sense."

The two glanced over at the King with a mischievous grin, proud of their next words. "We _are_ in the same class, after all."

Tamaki began shaking, probably from fear of what the pair had stated. He reached out a hand and clutched onto his best friend. "Say, Mommy dear?" His voice quivered just like his body.

"What is it now, Daddy?" Ootori didn't seem at all bothered by the name, having gotten used to it.

I couldn't help but snort, though, covering my mouth when I saw the raven-haired host glance over.

"I have a new theory," Tamaki whispered, eyes wide in fright. "I mean, it's just my hypothesis. But it seems that by being in the same class, Hikaru and Kaoru are able to spend more time with Haruhi than I get to here at the club. This gives them a chance to get close to her, and if that happens..."

"Tamaki, you just now realize that?" I asked him, exasperated by his incredulity. "They spend about nine hours together each day, five times a week."

"Meanwhile," the Shadow King chimed in, "your contact with her is limited to a couple of hours of club activities. In other words, your involvement in Haruhi's life each day amounts to no more than a mere 3%. I'm so very sorry."

As Tamaki freaked out, I nudged his arm, gaining his attention. "You could at least say sorry and try meaning it, you know."

"But where's the fun in that?" he countered.

"Sadistic man."

"Chi-chan! Your phone's ringing!" The little senior ran up to me with a cell in hand. "I heard it ringing in your bag so I got it for you." He brought his hand up to my ear and whispered the caller's ID. "It's your mom."

I took the phone from him. I hoped he was wrong.

 _ **Mom is calling…**_

"Sorry, I have to take this." I left the group, choosing to lean against a tree a few yards away from them. I hesitated in pressing the green button, in the end deciding it would be best. "Mom?

 _"Sweetie! Oh, I'm so glad you picked up. Listen, I need you to go home right now,"_ she hurriedly said. _"I already called your father and we're in our cars driving home. I took a few weeks off, so we get to spend some time together!"_ My mom went on and on, making plans without telling me first. Again. _"We can go out to this really nice restaurant that I found and you can wear this new dress I made for you, it'll be perfect."_

I gripped the device tighter, pushing it to my ear. "Mom, I'm in the middle of my club hours. I can't ditch them," I tried to reason, not wanting to get upset with her.

 _"Of course you can. Let me talk to the president, I'm sure he'll understand. What is it this year? Tennis? Art?"_

"It's a... A host club," I clarified, fearing the worst. "And you don't have to talk to him. I'll explain it and it'll be fine. Bye!" I hung up the call, breathing deeply. I love my mom, I do, she's just frightening sometimes, this being one of them. Pushing off the tree, I solemnly made my way back to the viewing area.

"Tamaki." Everyone's heads turned to see me. "My mom called and I have to go." I let my eyes stray down to the ground; I couldn't be bothered to expend more energy than necessary when I knew I'd have to deal with the maelstrom that would be my house.

The aforementioned teen strode over and pushed my head back up, forcing my gaze onto his. "What happened?"

I shoved his hand away quickly, letting my bangs fall down to cover my face again. "Nothing. My mom came back from her office and since she hasn't been home in a while, she just wanted to hang out. Can I go? I just wanted to check with you first."

"Sure." I could hear the slight disappointment with my shortness of words. "We were just talking about the physical exams next week. If Haruhi gets found out, then she can't stay a host. The planning was half way through, we were about to plan out your part," he explained, trying to get me to stay with them. "Do you have to go?"

"Yes."

Tamaki frowned, seemingly upset by the leave. "Then go."

"Thank you. If you want, plan it out and have Haruhi tell me later." With that I left for home, harboring mixed feeling about my mom's sudden arrival.

I took the long route to my house, intending to delay the time I spend with them. Remember when I mentioned my mom being in sustainable development? She's important for sure; she sees it as reason enough to never be home. That's the root of the problem with my dad not being home often either. He doesn't like an empty house. Neither do I, but I got used to it. Throwing myself in study sessions, extracurriculars, tutoring, anything to not be home, that was my escape. If not, I found myself in Haru's home. It just spiraled a bit out of control, meaning my dad got carried away with the habit of disappearing into his work too. They're not bad parents, it's not like that, I just don't see them as much anymore. I get calls from Mom a lot, she's always energetic and can carry a conversation with herself, and I listen to her. Last time I saw her, though, was probably a month ago? Almost as long as I've been part of the Host Club now.

The issue was that I haven't gotten around to telling her that nice fact.

* * *

I arrived sooner than expected and spotted both cars there, a first in three months. This is going to be fun, for sure.

I stepped into the house and heard voices floating in from the kitchen. "A _host_ club? Really, Daichi? Did she even ask you about it?"

My dad hesitated. "Not really. She just said it was to help out a friend."

"This is ridiculous!" As if she had a say.

I knocked on the doorframe, alerting them of my presence. "Hi, mom," I started. Sooner I got this over with, sooner I could pretend they weren't home. "Glad to see you. I'll go get ready for the night, okay?"

"Before that, Chi, sit down," she commanded. "I have questions about this club."

Climbing up onto the countertop, I placed my hands on my knees, ready to answer anything to defend my friends.

"First, what does your father mean by a 'host' club?" My mother glared me down in her attempt to intimidate me. "Do they go around seducing girls? Your father tells me that you've even been going to see them for a year now as a customer and now you've gone as far as joining the club?! You haven't mentioned this to me at all."

I curled my fingers in forming small fists. "It's not like that." I gritted my teeth in frustration. "All they do is _talk_ to them and _hang out_ with them. The girls are the ones who obsess over them. Hunny-senpai offers them cake. Mori-senpai takes care of Hunny. Kyoya is... Calculating, well, stalker-ish to a degree and handles the financing. Hikaru and Kaoru have an act and don't really care, they're just mischievous and sweet. Haruhi talks to the girls about their day. Tamaki does the only thing you'd considered 'seductive' and it's still not even like that. He compliments the guests. That's all they do.

"They make girls feel better about themselves and make them smile – they make _me_ smile." I beamed, thinking back to the ball with Kaoru, to when Hunny offered me a ride, when Tamaki actually seemed sad to see me go home, when Mori would ruffle my hair, when Hikaru cracks jokes with Haruhi and me, and whenever Ooto– Kyoya and I would argue. "They're my friends."

Dad quirked an eyebrow. "Haruhi? The neighbor? Isn't she a girl?"

"Yeah, Dad. She's the friend I wanted to help out. She broke a vase by accident and I got pulled into helping her settle the debt. Haru didn't want me to pay it off for her, instead she wanted to work to pay for it."

My mother crossed her arms, reflecting on what I said. "Alright, then, what is it you do?"

"I used to be a waitress, but-but-but-but," I hurried once I saw my mother grimace at the notion, "Kyoya Ootori got me to start designing the outfits. We had a ball and I did most of the costumes, while Mrs. Hitachiin did the rest. Her sons, Hikaru and Kaoru, are part of the club, as well." I slid down from the counter, resting my hands on my mom and dad's arms. "Look, I'm sorry for not asking any of you. I... I just wanted to see something for myself. Haruhi is my best friend, and in these past couple of weeks I've gained six other good friends. You don't have to worry about me."

I could have sworn that I saw a little smile on my mom's face when I mentioned Mrs. Hitachiin and Ootori."Fine, fine. Just worried about my little girl," my mom said. She stroked my hair, elevated by her heels, resting her other hand on my cheek. "How about that dinner, then? I left the dress on your bed."

"Great." I made it a few steps from the counter before I turned back to see her. "And mom?"

"Hmm?"

I scrunched up my nose and grinned as wide as I could at the unexpected turn of events. "Thanks. I appreciate it a lot," I admitted.

As I shut the door to my room, I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. I checked it – no name.

"Hello?" I asked, trying to not let it show how nervous I was about the lack of an ID.

A familiar voice floated in the air and my shoulders relaxed. _"Hey, Chiyo. It's Kaoru."_

 _"And Hikaru!"_

 _"We know you told Tamaki to have Haruhi tell you about the plan, but I decided to call instead."_

 _"And me! Jeez, Kaoru, at least give me some credit!"_ The older twin yelled out from what sounded like behind his younger brother.

 _"Hikaru! I can't hear her!"_

Hearing the two squabbling over the phone, I laughed out loud at them. The laughter was the loudest sound in the universe at the moment. It was like being a kid on a swing, the rush as you pushed off into the air, excitement and elation coursing through you. This was what it was like to open up your world.

I swear I could hear the tiniest of exhales from one of them; they were relieved. "You guys are something else." I couldn't contain uncharacteristic giggles as I confessed to them. A smile was plastered to my face.

There was silence over my cell. All I heard was the rustling of bed sheets and a door _click_. _"Chi? It's me again. Sorry, Hikaru was being really loud. We got you to laugh, though, so mission accomplished."_

"What do you mean?" I walked over to my bed, and held up the dress before me. It's was the same forest green shade as the one from the ball. The silk was lush and expensive and I only wished I could hear the shock from the hosts if they saw me bearing this much skin with the exposed back.

 _"You seemed really down today when you left, so I wanted to make you smile. We all did actually. And I promised you, didn't I? The next time we had a crazy idea, I'd let you know about our plans. I keep my promises,"_ he reaffirmed.

The phone clattered to the floor out of my hands, my fingertips just barely brushing against the gown. I was stunned at the clarity of his reassurance – the reassurance only a teenage boy could have. I crouched to pick up the phone once I collected my thoughts. "Uh… ah, Thanks," I mumbled. "Thank you, Kaoru. Thank you... to all of you."

 _"Chi…? Are you crying?"_ Worry weighed on his voice, and, even if he couldn't see, I shook my head.

I felt water collecting in my tear ducts and rubbed at them furiously to avoid any crying of happiness. "N-no. Of course not."

Kaoru chuckled, knowing I was lying. _"Whatever you say. Do you want to know the plan?"_

"Y-yes, please."

And I sat on my bed while Kaoru explained the ridiculous plan in detail, not wanting a fiasco like with the ball. If he could have reenacted the scenes I think he would have. We talked and we laughed for however long it was until my mom came in expecting me to be ready. That got a ginger to start snickering as he heard my mother's reprimands. She called out in greeting to the boy and he wished her luck with the new developments before hanging up.

But not before wishing _me_ good night.

I fell asleep that night to texts from Haruhi, Hunny, Hikaru, and Tamaki all asking if I was feeling okay. Hunny said Mori was worried once I left; Tamaki swore Ootori was crueler once I went home. The warmth and comfort I felt creeping up my toes all the way to my heart wasn't from my comforter that night.

* * *

The next morning I came down for a family breakfast and their was a massive spread on out dining table. A variety of juices, teas, pastries, miso soup and rice, ham, and salad filled the house with a mouthwatering smell. I rubbed the sleep into my eyes and absentmindedly poured myself green tea to wake myself up. My dad was reading the Saturday newspaper in front of me while mom came strolling out of the kitchen checking her email.

She perked up once she noticed me. "Good morning, Chi," she sang.

My eyes were sunken in and my hair hadn't been brushed yet, so when I turned to face her, she laughed airily, patting down some of my bedhead. She kissed my dad on the cheek and dug into a danish. My gaze traveled to the stack of pastries and loaded up my plate.

"Honey, you really need to learn how to better remove your makeup." She spoke in-between bites. "I could be knee-deep in construction, but that doesn't mean we can't learn how to dress up for business meeting and charity balls."

A snort sounded from behind my dad's newspaper. "Sorry, sorry." His apology only lasted so long before he kept laughter. "I just imagined Chi at those charity balls with you, love – can you imagine how annoyed she'd get the minute a company asked for her to invest in them? I think she'd sooner deck them in the face," he joked. My mom's laughter was like whistling wind and it soothed me into chuckling along with them.

"You have a point, Dad." I didn't bother covering my mouth because I was proper enough at school, I didn't want to be stiff at home too. "Maybe not so much as deck them, but accidentally stab their feet with a stiletto while dancing."

The cheerful atmosphere was the type of memory I missed having when I was younger. The afternoons I'd come home and find Mom destressing while she designed outfits for fun, letting me draw with her. The mornings Dad would let me stay in and miss school to go play at the park. That was before Mom traded in dresses for infrastructure and before Dad threw himself into decorating. I missed these days.

"Honey." I glanced up at my mother who was now blowing on her tea before sipping it. "Yesterday you were talking to one of the Hitachiin boys, right?" Her eyes had a happy glint to them as she asked.

I lowered my teacup to the table, leaning back into my chair. "Yeah, why?"

"Well, I was just wondering about something." She considered her next words as she ate a slice of toast with eggs on it. Swallowing, she said, "What do you say to helping me design a line focusing on sustainability? Hm?"

My mouth dropped open with shock and shot up from my chair. "Stop, stop, stop, you're kidding right?" The joy in my voice was clear.

Laughing, she waved at me to sit down. "I'm not kidding, no. I mean it. Do you want to help me?"

"Um, YES." I didn't have to think twice.

She signaled for me to quiet down so she could continue explaining. "I do have one request, though. Can you put me in contact with Mrs. Hitachiin? It's been a while since I've been in the fashion world, after all, I need to see what's out there." She winked.

Realization hit me in that moment.

"Wait, Mom, what about your business? Did something happen? You're the boss, how are you going to take time off for fashion?"

Mom shrugged off the concerns. "It's not like I got fired, Chi," she began, "This is still about sustainability. I'm just trying to rein in some new investors and benefactors. If there's one thing I know people with money love, it's the garish lifestyle."

The irony of her statement wasn't lost on us as we gazed around at the simple house.

"Well, now, that was it, aside from wanting to spend time with my little girl." She leaned her head onto my dad's shoulder, he'd been silent nearly the whole time, but he pulled her in closer and kissed the top of her head. She peeked at me through one open eye and had a sly smirk on her face now. "By the way, Chiyo, what _is_ your relationship with that boy?"

I could feel my face, neck, ears, everything burn a bright red. "Uh, that's uh, just… Ah! It's nothing!" I shouted and covered my face with my hands in a desperate attempt to hide from the cheerful laughter resounding in the open space. " _Mom_ , Dad, c'mon," I pleaded.

Seeing no end to the teasing, I stood up with what little dignity I had left and went to my room, calling out something about Haruhi, hanging out, and breakfast, anything to avoid more invasive questions. No way I'd talk about that.

* * *

Here's chapter 7 and it's one of the longer ones. I actually expanded on this from the original draft and added the morning scene because I wanted to give an introduction to Chi and why she designs and also just elaborate on her family structure, which is honestly, pretty normal. They argue, they make up, it's realistic in my eyes. Thank you again for the favorites and follows and reviews! They really make my day.


	8. Chapter 8

I slumped down the stairs groaning, still cranky and tired.

My bed was so warm. Man, who invented school?

I scratched my head and dragged my feet around the house, a usual occurrence in the Naotosuta household. My parents didn't try to shape me up because they knew it was hopeless. Still clad in my pajamas, I half-limped over to the kitchen table, bedhair being the classiest look of the day in my opinion. I grunted a quick greeting to my parents who were appraising me with amused gazes. Just as I started to inhale the food, yes, _inhale_ it, someone knocked on the door.

"Coming!" My mother called out before shuffling over to the door. She tightened her robe and opened the door.

Maybe my brain was faltering, but it was Haruhi already dressed in her uniform. "Hey, Haru," I stood to greet her, hair standing in every direction. She just looked me up and down, bemused. "Heh, uh, sorry about the outfit, I just woke up," I explained.

She laughed lightly before stepping into the small house. "It's no problem. You forget that I've seen you the second you wake up sometimes. This right now is nothing compared to when you're sprawled out drooling on the futon."

"Haru!" I whined, dragging my hand down my face. "That was once."

Haruhi sighed, looking at me with the straightest face she could muster. "That's always. Now go get dressed or we'll be late."

"Fine, fine," I conceded with my hands drawn up. "Have some breakfast until we leave. Mom made it so it's better than my cooking by plenty."

I left her downstairs and hurried into the puffy dress, not wanting to make her late again. I looked in the mirror and decided that there was no choice but to have ugly hair today. I sighed. "Oh, well." I gathered it into a high ponytail, seeing that was the only choice, frizziness not helping the already bland locks. I picked up my brown bag and left with one last shrug to the reflection.

I didn't stop once, grabbing Haru's hand and pushing through the doorway. "Bye, Mom! Dad!"

"Have a good day!"

Slamming the door behind me, I started the short trek over to Ouran, Haru at my side.

It was late enough in the morning that traffic had died down. The sunrise had given way to the bright clear blue sky and straggling clouds hanging low. It was too serene for what I expected to be a hectic day. On that note –

"Hey... Are you worried about the Physical Exam today? Kaoru called to let me know about the formations and plans, except... I'm still nervous for you. Knowing Ootori he has something planned to avoid any situation, so that's a pro to this plan," I admitted, holding her hand for reassurance. Even though this might be her last day as a host, she's so calm. "Aren't you scared?"

She contemplated her answer before gripping my hand tighter. "Not really, no. I'm scared about paying off the debt and that's it."

I released her latch on my hand, not believing what I heard. That couldn't be right. "You don't care what happens with the Host Club?" I asked confused. My eyes had widened further, brows arched high as I stared at the seemingly apathetic host. "After what's happened so far? No normal friends would go through all this trouble for you, Haru!"

"I know that. There's nothing I can do if my secret gets out, though. I can't stress about it. All I have to do is believe in them or prepare myself for the worst, right? Then I can manage both." She gave me a smile before taking my hand again. "We'll be late, Chi." Haru tugged me forward while I reluctantly followed. I couldn't believe I cared more about the club than she did.

There was a lull in our conversation as I stared at the ground ahead of me. All these hypothetical situations of the Host Club without Haruhi, people gossiping about Haruhi, asking for her expulsion, calling her a liar, dragging the hosts into the mess as well – I was frustrated by the lack of action I could take to prevent them. I was powerless in the face of her struggles. What kind of friend was I? I couldn't necessarily play the misdirection game like Tamaki planned as a last ditch effort, nor could I flash the girls like the twins, and I for sure couldn't pretend to be a doctor like Mori and Hunny. I just hoped Ootori could pull through with his hospital, if he even could. He didn't know the word "impossible".

"I know I shouldn't be saying this," Haru said finally, "but I will: don't think so much. Leave the thinking to me and you go with your gut like you always have. It's never failed you." She never once turned back to look at me, her back straight as always, head held up with pride. Haruhi was growing up more every day and I felt like a proud mother being able to walk with her, even if I was still few steps behind her.

I was quiet, touched by her words. Not that I'd tell her any of that. "Damn, H-Haru," I said, wiping away fake tears, "I-I should be the one to encourage y-you, not t-the other way around. Let me say something cool for once!"

She only chuckled in response, letting me have my moment there on the sidewalk. Her laugh could never get old – it was always new and bright and it livened up my day because it was always something I had the pleasure of hearing. It was a cure for restlessness and bitterness and sadness. I gripped her hand tighter and surged forward with renewed confidence in the day. I heard her strangled call for me to slow down as I kept running down the concrete with no sign of stopping. My legs had a mind of their own and I didn't question it.

* * *

In due time, we made it to school, exhausted and sweaty. I hadn't thought through the consequences of running to school, but I suffered once we reached the gates. I was bent over dry heaving onto the road because I couldn't breathe. Haruhi wasn't any better as she was leaning against the gates and fanning herself with a folder and unbuttoning her blouse as much as she could. I was just hoping I could change into the PE outfit and avoid wearing the uniform for the day.

"Chiyo? Haruhi?"

My head was between my knees at the moment, so I didn't bother looking up. It had to be Tamaki from the voice, but I had no inclination to look up at the moment. My eyes fluttered opened and I saw black spots. Groaning, I tilted my head up to look up at the blond president looking down at me with concern. His arm was around Haruhi already to support her. Seeing the state I was in, he pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts before pressing the one he wanted.

Please don't be Ootori. Please don't be Ootori. Please don't be Ootori. Please don't be –

"Kyoya!" His violet eyes lit up once he heard his best friend pick up the call. "Could you do me a favor? I, uh," he glanced down at me in pain for a moment, "do you think you could come by the gates for a second? I have no idea why my daughters ran to school when they could ask for rides, but regardless, Chiyo isn't in any state to get to 2-B." Tamaki paused before grinning with relief. "Okay, perfect, I'll take Haruhi in the meantime."

He tucked the phone into his pocket and readjusted his grip on Haru. "Kyoya will be here in a few minutes, so just hang tight, okay?" Tamaki reassured me one last time. He turned around and started the trek to 1-A.

I groaned at the thought of having to see the devil's spawn this early in the morning, sooner than I would have preferred. My hair was frizzy, I was dizzy, I was incapable of standing on my own, now I had to deal with Ootori of all people.

I should've crawled away when I had the chance.

"You really are in need of the physical, aren't you?"

If I could die right now, I would.

I glared at the most obstinate figure in my life. "Is your sole purpose in life to upset me?"

"Perhaps."

I threw my hands out and looked away, averting my gaze from either the atrocity in front of me or the wandering eyes of the students walking in. "If you're gonna help out, just do it and embarrass me already."

His hands were surprisingly warm. In my mind, his realm of hell is equivalent to Antarctica. His hands were smooth and I expected no less – his labor was calculating the largest profit for the club and his own benefit. But the worst part of all was that his glasses couldn't hide the gleam in his eyes, sadistic mother–

"Now, where would be the fun in that?" He smirked as he swept me up and braced his arm against my lower back and pressed me into his chest, relishing in the sheer embarrassment I had to face in that moment. His chuckle resonated deep in his chest and I could feel everything about that moment and I absolutely loathed it.

"Ootori, I swear to God, if you don't let go of me right now…" I clenched my teeth and dug my nails into his forearm. I hoped it would show during his physical for being such an ass.

All he did was smile with that fake host façade of his, wrap his arm around his waist, sling the other across his neck, and start walking me to class. "You shouldn't be so upset, Chiyo," he said, "this was your fault after all. You reap what you sow."

If looks could kill, he'd have been six feet under a month ago. I couldn't freak out for fear of his fans mauling me in the hallways. So there I was, Chiyo Naotosuta, reverted to a meek little pet being helped by none other than Kyoya Ootori. Please kill me now.

* * *

After many questions and flustered answers, it was finally time for the physical exam.

"Welcome, students." Two rows of nurses and doctors lined up on each side of the door, greeting the students as they shuffled in.

Haruhi looked around incredulously, not thinking a physical exam would look like this. "W-what is all this?" she stuttered, head whipping around to stare at the entirety of it.

Hikaru glanced over at the shorter classmate, comfortable with the atmosphere, wondering what she was surprised by. "It's just another physical exam, Haruhi."

"The usual," Kaoru said, leading the way for the brunette.

"The _usual_?"

I patted her shoulder in an effort to ease her anxities. "This is normal for Ouran; flashy and grand."

A nurse stopped in our path, a clipboard in her hand and smile on her face. "Excuse me," the ruse interrupted, "Hitachiin brothers, please follow me this way to have your height measured."

The brothers went without question, I could tell they wanted this to be over, leaving Haru and I alone. Actually, scratch that.

A primly dressed nurse stepped up to the two of us in the moment. "Mr. Fujioka, I'll be your nurse for the physical exams this afternoon." The nurse led her away from me, too. Chiyo Naotosuta, loner extraordinaire.

"Well, this is depressing." I exhaled, my hands resting on my hips. I was glad to be out of the yellow dress and instead in my PE sweats for the day. The morning rush to school did me a favor in the end. "Jeez, you'd think I'd at least get some recognition at school nowadays from being around the hosts all the time."

Amidst my complaining, there were mutters of confusion from most girls near me, a lot of them regulars for the club.

"Why are Honey and Mori dressed as doctors?"

"I don't know."

"Aren't they embarrassed?"

"Oh, my god, look at Hunny-senpai, he's so cute."

"I'd let Mori-senpai be my doctor any day."

 _What_? Kaoru didn't mention this part, the adorab- IDIOT. I meant idiot. Freudian slip, that's it.

I looked around and noticed the two seniors dressed in doctor's coats. They weren't even trying to be inconspicuous.

"Honey-senpai! Mori-senpai! It's so obvious," Haru grumbled nearby, shoulders slumped over by the insanity of the situation. With one last glance, I headed off to my own station to get checked quickly before reporting to my position.

I stepped up to the doctor to be measured, the checkup only a formality.

"Alright, Miss Naotosuta. Your measurements from last year were as follows: Chest, 32. Hips, 28. Height, 5'1. Weight, 110. And now they are such: Chest, 32. Hips, 30. Height, 5'1. Weight: 117. Overall, you're a very healthy girl, Miss Naotosuta." The nurses began clapping behind the doctor, as if this was such a great accomplishment. The girls behind me were also smiling and clapping for me.

I rolled my eyes at the extravagance. I managed to slip away from the cheering and tried to scope out my friends amongst the crowd. It wasn't that hard. The guests and normal students were shoving others around certain areas, more than likely where a host would be.

"I can't believe it! This is the first time we'll see him shirtless!"

"I know! He'll probably have this really nice figure and have muscles and-"

"I can't believe we're finally going to get to see Haurhi naked!"

This is just… _creepy_ to hear. Like, do they listen to themselves? At all? The one saving grace was that I knew it wouldn't be Haruhi coming out.

The nurse called out from outside the curtains to Haru where, unbeknownst to the nurse, Tamaki also hid. "Mr. Fujioka?"

Curtains fell around the tall figure, shirt worn loosely with the buttons undone. The figure was tall, a lean physique. The biggest issue? Purple eyes. Tamaki had been chosen to replace Haru for this situation.

"I'm ready, nurse," Tamaki declared, standing tall in front of us. An awkward silence passed over the crowd, hushed whispers finally overtaking it. The Host Club, however, wasn't so subtle. Ootori had a twitch of a smile gracing his face and the twins were full on gasping for breath by the amount of laughter. Hunny and Mori were standing by, the blond grinning like always with Usa-chan and even the raven haired boy had a ghost of a smile, too. I joined in on the laughter with the twins, pleased by the embarrassment Tamaki received. In all fairness, he shouldn't have called the hosts a supporting homosexual supporting cast. And I'm far from the tomboy trying to save the heroine.

Suoh noticed how badly his part had gone, the prank having done the job. He snaked back behind the curtains after yelling at us all, and he was welcomed by Haruhi's glare. It wasn't so bad, though, because Ootori did have a handle on this situation like I thought.

Hikaru leaned against me as she clambered out from behind the stall. "Apparently all the doctors on staff here are from one of the Ootori's hospitals."

"It would've been nice if he'd told us this before, you know," Kaoru stood behind, staring down the Shadow President.

The aforementioned student waved away our comments, returning to his notebook. "I had to get my revenge too. I'm sorry. I just don't think I'm a supporting cast, homosexual or otherwise."

"I beg to differ," I muttered.

Tamaki now seemed to erode away into dust, spouting nonsense about Haruhi hating him. As if.

A shrill scream traveled into the space, coming from the halls. We stopped our motions, bodies frozen as we heard the cry loud and clear. With the rest of the club in tow, I was the first to break from the crowd. That had to be a girl. I said repeated "excuse me" and "sorry" 'til I found a clearing in the crowd to find the hallway. Six pairs of footsteps followed me into the wide hallway only to find a student clutching her sides on the floor.

I ignored the others and came to stop at her side. "Hey, hey, what happened?" I asked in a hushed tone, not wanting to scare the poor girl anymore.

"A-a doctor... Came up to me... And tried to make a pass at me! I was so scared!" I let the girl cry into my shoulder, her sobs racking her body. Not necessarily comfortable with it, I let my gaze fall on the boys behind me.

From there, Kyoya spoke up. "I had a feeling this might happen."

"What do you mean?" Hunny wondered stepping up from behind Mori.

"A bit earlier today, I saw a strange man wearing a white lab coat, but clearly not one of our hospital's doctors. I thought he was a little odd."

The twins chimed in, exasperation laced in their words. "Shouldn't you have said something sooner?"

"Oh well, it's no big deal. I'm sure the security guards will catch him."

I knew it was hopeless for him to care about something like this. I turned back to face the crying girl. "Did you happen to notice where the doctor was headed?" I don't know about the boys, but I'll kick some ass if some creep wandered around Ouran.

"He was headed towards the special boys' clinic."

In that moment, we felt our hearts drop.

"HARUHI!"

The entire Host Club that was present shot up and raced down the halls in earnest to save our Natural-type. Tamaki and I were in the lead with Hunny on Mori's shoulders. Hikaru and Kaoru weren't less than two feet behind with Ootori.

"Damn it, Ootori! Couldn't you mentioned something to us?" I yelled back at him, frustrated. This was my best friend in danger. "Not even a word of it? I thought the Host Club was here to make girls smile. If you haven't forgotten, Haruhi Fujioka is a girl and I doubt she's smiling right now!"

Tamaki cut the harsh words with his serious tone. "We know. He didn't mean to, Chiyo. Now we're fixing that mistake. We are the Host Club! This is our duty!"

Letting silence fall, we pushed harder to reach the examination room before anything happened. Who knows what could have happened? The seven of us burst through the doorway, surprising the doctor situated there.

"You can't be in he–"

We paid no heed to her words and our own president smashed through the curtains.

Hikaru and Kaoru slid the blinds aside, taking their place next to their king. "One... Good looks that attract the public eye."

"Two... More wealth than you could imagine," Kyoya proclaimed, glasses pushed up and gleam present.

"Three, chivalry that would never be able to overlook..."

"... the hideous wickedness of this world." The two seniors seemed deadly, strength radiating from the duo.

Taking my place beside them as a member of the Host Club, I glared down at the disheveled man. "That's what makes up the Ouran Host Club."

"We're here! Watch out!" we called out in unison, our voices reverberating in the makeshift clinic.

... I'll say this once, and only once... That was so COOL. Okay, now I'll never mention that again, no melodrama in my life.

The doctor with a scruffy face and shaggy hair was wide-eyed as he sat against the wall. He shakily straightened out, hands waving to contradict our theories. "Please don't hurt me. Spare me my life." The man was on his knees pleading to us. "I'm a doctor. I have a small emergency medical clinic that I run in the next town over. My name is Yabu."

The gingers couldn't read the tense dilemma as they engaged themselves in their regular sarcastic remarks.

"Did he say his name is Yabu?" Oh, god, repeating the terrible name won't help, Hikaru.

Kaoru looked disgusted. "That's crazy. What a terrible name for a doctor."

"Unless you're a quack." These guys are unbelievable.

The small-time doctor had now gotten up from his position on the ground with bloodshot eyes. "I know. I'm here because I was hoping to see my daughter," he explained. "My wife left me last month and took my daughter with her. But I know that she attends school here."

I couldn't help myself from questioning his definite response. "Are you sure about that?" I shifted my eyes away and pursed my lips in thought.

"I don't mean to pry or anything, but why did your wife and daughter leave you?" Haruhi decided to speak up. The sound was muffled by Tamaki's shirt that had been given to her, covering her face since he placed on her head.

Poor man gave us the story of his wife and daughter leaving him behind, how the debt had risen and they had become tired of not having enough money to support them as a family. Tamaki, and even I, were teary-eyed after hearing the story. It's so sad that human's selfishness and greed could cause that; the doctor is just naive, it's not his fault. I still wasn't sure he was at the right school, though. If a small clinic doctor who is in debt had a daughter that left him, how could she afford to go to a school like Ouran?

"And that was it. They left me forever." He sighed, despair at every word. "I know I'm terrible at managing our money. And I can't say no to anybody. I don't blame them for being tired of constantly living in debt, but I wanted to see my daughter one more time, so I came here. After being pelted by rain and wandering the streets, I finally made it to your school. Once I entered, I was mistaken for a doctor here to examine students.

"Well, of course. You're wearing a lab coat," Hikaru pointed out to him.

His brother joined in stating the obvious. "Anyone would mistake you."

"Even if you _do_ look sketchy," they said.

Yabu ignored their comments and continued with his story. "And then it happened. I had tapped a student on the shoulder to ask if she knew my daughter and...When I tried to ask her, the girl started screaming and before I knew it, there were all kinds of people chasing me!"

"That's so tragic!" Tamaki cried out. "I'm so sorry!"

On the other hand, Ootori was immune to his tale. "Doctor Yabu, I think you may have the wrong place. Are you perhaps looking for Ourin public high school?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"I figured out that might be the case. This is Ouran Academy, a private institution. Your daughter doesn't go to school here."

"Man, that's pretty sad. You don't even know what school your daughter goes to?"

"I bed your relationship is messed up because you don't pay attention to her, not because of some stupid debt."

"Quit it, you two! Leave him alone already." I slapped the twins' arms, having had enough of their comments. Even if they were right.

Kaoru rubbed his arm to ease the pain while looking down at me. "We were just kidding, Chi. Did you even try to hold back?"

"Nope."

Tamaki silenced all conversation between the hosts and designer. His expression was stoic like back when we were running over to the clinic. "Kyoya, would you please find a map of all the public school in this area? I'd like to help this man find his daughter."

"Whatever you say," he responded immediately, searching on his phone as soon as his friend asked.

As soon as a map was found, the desperate doctor was on his way to find his daughter in hopes of reforming their ruined relationship. The twins had their doubts that this would assist him in anyway, choosing to question Tamaki.

"Are you sure about this?"

"After all, even if he does manage to find his daughter, there's no guarantee she'll wanna speak to him," Kaoru mentioned. I had to agree with him on that note, though. I mean, sometimes you can try really hard and not amount to anything close to reshaping a lost cause.

On the contrary, our king was sure of his actions. "Well then, that's something he'll have to find out for himself."

Just as I was about to add in my two cents, Haruhi spoke from beneath the button down.

"I'm sorry about this, you guys, but could you please leave?"

That's right, we're still in the stall... With Haruhi... In a singlet and pants.

Tamaki freaked out about boys being in her presence like this. "Haruhi, are you still angry with me? You're not thinking of quitting the host club, are you?" Tamaki hid behind his best friend in an attempt to be safe if Haru decided to lash out.

"Don't be stupid, senpai. I just have to finish my physical exam – as a male student, of course," Haru said, smirking just a little bit. "Oh, b-but let me explain. I'm not doing this because you're bribing m-me with food. I'm doing it to pay back my debt." No one missed the stutter of hers, and the faint blush on her cheeks. That liar. I can tell it's because she likes being with them. I told her, didn't I? They aren't normal friends; no normal friend would come to her rescue in such a way.

Pushing past the others, I jumped on my neighbor, nearly toppling us over. Crazy? Yeah. I whispered in her ear something I've been dying to tell her once I knew for certain.

"Now you see what I see." I grinned the widest I have in this entire hectic month.

* * *

So when I first made this chapter I really didn't like it - I just don't enjoy this episode in general, but I tried my best to revamp it by adding in the scene at the beginning and including Kyoya. Also, any guesses as to when Chi will say "Kyoya" to his face?

Make sure to leave reactions, comments, reviews, anything - they make me laugh and brighten up my day a lot.

Thank you!


	9. Chapter 9

A long silence passed through Music Room 3 before Tamaki gathered the courage to say what everyone was thinking. "Wait, wait, wait." He chuckled. "I clearly heard you wrong, so would you mind saying that again?"

The brunette clutching onto Ootori's sleeve jumped for joy, obviously glad to repeat herself for the world to hear. "Of course! Kyoya, my love, is my _fiancé_!"

Everyone in Music Room 3 was wide-eyed and confused at the display of affection that seemed so out of place.

I nervously laughed to diffuse some of the tension and awkwardness in the air. "No, no, no, this has to be a prank, Ootori, you can't be serious," I said.

I'm not going insane, I swear, but the mystery girl in front of us just popped up out of nowhere and grabbed onto the raven haired host like her life depended on it. I don't even know how things escalated so quickly. We were just doing the usual rounds for hosting and this... Thing... Shows up.

* * *

 _Tamaki was going on and on about how he hosts and his character and panache and who knows what else he rambled about. I was hanging out with the twins, both of which I've grown closer to, while the blond king shouted out, Haruhi bored out of her mind. The Host Club had cosplayed again today, outfits completed by yours truly. Tamaki wanted to recreate the Renaissance – meaning he did try to get Haruhi into a corset. I dodged that bullet when I showed Tamaki the effects of corsets and how I would barely be able to sit in one. The customers were in awe at how they all looked princely for the day. Kaoru and Hikaru were dressed like royal fools; Hunny was young page; Mori was a knight, older brother to Hunny; Ootori requested to be a chancellor; Haru was a baron; and Tamaki, of course, requested king._

 _Club hours were over soon enough, so we decided spread out across the room in search of quiet. Kyoya was back to his notebook and laptop, while Hunny was listening intently to the President, Mori not too far behind him. Haru was the unlucky girl who had to listen politely. The twins and I had stopped a long time ago, settling instead on a couch farther away._

 _They were busy playing on their phones or their Nintendo devices. I leaned against my favorite ginger, planning on taking a nap – his shoulder was my new favorite resting spot – when he and Hikaru glanced over at the door. A creak was heard and the others' attention was caught by the tiny girl who seemed lost._

 _Straightening out, the twins went over to greet her. "Looks like the host club has a brand-new guest."_

 _Note to self: tell the twins that the whole chorus thing freaks people out the first time. It sure freaked me out, at least._

 _"Come on in. What are you waiting for?" Kaoru wondered, hand held out for the new customer to take._

 _"Watching from afar is no fun."_

 _"Please, Miss."_

 _Just then, Tamaki had finally shut up long enough to inquire about the mystery student, shoving the duo aside without haste. "Stop that," he chastised, hands on hips and frowning. "How many times do I have to tell you boys to be more courteous to our first-time guests." He turned back around to bow to his new prey – I mean guest. "Please, you don't have to be afraid, my princess. I welcome you to the Ouran Host Club."_

 _I'll admit that he can put on the charm and be a sweetheart. Sometimes._

 _Unfortunately, this girl didn't think so. The poor "guest" screamed her head off, hands slapping Tamaki away furiously. "NO! Don't touch me, you phony!"_

 _I busted out in laughter at the blunt accusation. "OH, BURN! I think I like this girl so far, Haru." I looked to the female host and only received a blank stare. "Okay, okay. Just a comment."_

 _"I'd be quiet now, Chi," she suggested in a murmur, gazing intently at the scene unfolding in front of us._

 _Tamaki seemed crushed by the name given to him, unsure as to what she meant. "What do you mean I'm phony?"_

 _"Just like I said. You're phony. I find it hard to believe that someone like you is the prince character of this host club! You shouldn't go spreading your love around so easily like that, stupid! You must be a dim-witted narcissist! You're incompetent! You're a commoner. You're disgusting."_

 _I slowly clapped, earning heads turning in my direction. Not everyone's expression was so great, though. Not wanting to die by glare, I whipped my head around and started whistling, most members sighing in return._

 _Ootori's interest had been piqued by the sudden arrival and he now stood from his chair. "I don't suppose you are..." he started, his voice soon lost. Pale fingers were placed against his chin as he thought of the situation._

 _This girl was too far gone at this point. She was enthralled with his very presence; the rest of us were merely clouds in the sky while he was her sun. "It's you, Kyoya. Oh, how I longed to meet you. My one and only prince charming, my fiancé." The weirdo jumped into the young Ootori's arms - more like ripped them apart and snuggled up to him, but whatever - and didn't release her grip on him. Said host didn't look so comfortable, on the other hand. Which was weird because it was just his fian–_

 _Holy..._

 _All of us yelled out in unison, shock written on our faces with permanent markers. "YOUR FIANCÉ?"_

 _"Of course!" She swept her hair back in a smooth motion. "My name is Renge Hoshakuji, and I'm transferring into Ouran Academy's 1st-year Class A tomorrow." Renege was completely at ease. Meanwhile, I thought I was going to faint._

* * *

And that's how it went and no matter how many times I think it over, nothing changes. It's so sad that my imagination is traumatized intensely enough that I can't even switch around a scenario in my head. She's ruined me. And I was rooting for her.

As the majority of us tried to wrap our head around what just happened, Tamaki was sulking in the corner, distraught over the criticism.

"Hey, Hikaru." I nudged his arm softly. "Why is he still huddled over there? The bashing wasn't so bad, was it?"

The two mischievous boys stared at the gloomy corner, Hikaru hardly glancing over. "I actually don't know. I think it's the effect the new girl has on people. I mean, look at Kyoya."

"Not exactly, I think it's because he kept a secret from Mommy," Kaoru corrected. Our eyes went over to where said Mommy-figure was being cuddled and I could feel the migraine he was about to get.

A vein was bulging near his temple. I knew he was trying to keep his cool, but it wasn't working out for him. It was hard to take him seriously when Hoshakuji was pouncing on him. Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, one arm still being tugged down, he sighed out in frustration. "Honestly. Why do people keep referring to us like we're a couple?"

"Maybe they ship you two."

"... Whatever." He scoffed. The three of us snickered at his annoyance as he was soon cut off by the obsessed girlfriend. Scratch that: _fiancé_. Never thought that I'd have to say that about Ootori.

She giggled while running a hand down her fiancé's back. "Oh, don't worry, dear. This is a story of love at first sight, so we should be telling everyone about it! I couldn't resist the way you were adoring those flowers in the backyard when you thought no one was looking." I choked on my own spit when I heard that. "And then the way you reached out to that poor small kitten."

"Is she serious?" Kaoru and Hikaru deadpanned.

Haru closed her eyes in consideration for a moment. "Maybe you have the wrong person?"

"No way!" she refused. "I'd recognize my love anywhere. He's a gentleman who's kind to everyone and doesn't ask for anything in return. He likes solitude, but in fact sometimes he gets lonely. He looks like the star of the popular dating sim, Uki-doki Memorial. You're like my real-life Ichijo Miyabi."

Ah, now I get it.

"So... Hoshakuji, you're a fangirl?" I questioned, finally piecing together the puzzle.

Tamaki had risen from the dead and shook me by the shoulders to emphasize his point. "She's an otaku, Chi!" I detached him from my now frazzled self and watched the newly declared obsessed fangirl with interest. Hunny, Kaoru, and Hikaru had gathered around to inspect their new specimen, Kaoru confessing to never having seen one.

"I get it now," Ootori mused, his voice barely audible for a second. "You're in love with that character. Therefore, you're projecting that obsession onto me, and you somehow deluded yourself into thinking that we're engaged. I assume this Miyabi character probably wears glasses as well."

I stood in shock, and a little awe, of his blunt statement. "Wow, Ootori. I never thought you could be so evil to a girl."

"So you aren't a girl then?"

"Ass."

He smirked because he knew he'd won this time – I'd walked right into it. Hoshikuji on the other hand didn't see the humor in our conversation. She pressed her chest further into Ootori's side and was practically foaming at the mouth and snarling.

Tamaki looked back and forth at the fake couple and thought long and hard on how to phrase his words. "So, she made it up… You're not really her fiancé, right?" His purple eyes were shining with understanding. For what it's worth, I'll say that Tamaki is brilliant, a tad slow, but he's still a brain. The issue is just his being a drama queen. I mean, king. Prince? Something?

"Of course not, Tamaki. I don't ever remember meeting her, let alone proposing." The Ootori sighed. The room had finally fallen into silence once more, everyone taking a moment to rest from the big surprise. Then it was broken by a shrill voice.

"According to my research, you're in charge of managing the Host Club. Is that true, Kyoya dear?"

I scoffed at her pet names. She has to quit it with the "dear". Secondly, what research? This girl just arrived and she already had research on us? And here I thought we could keep her around for harassing the Shadow King. I rolled my eyes and leaned farther into the couch between Hikaru and Haruhi – Kaoru was on Haruhi's right side. Hikaru nudged my side with his elbow as his way to tell me to behave.

"Kyo-chan's our director," Hunny clarified, answering the obsessed student.

Hoshakuji twirled around the room, hands clasped together in happiness. "This is too perfect! I've always wanted to do this! It's official. Starting now, I'm the Host Club's new manager." I don't think there was a single person that took her seriously at that point.

"No thanks," the twins refused, arms linked together and faces blank.

"But when I think she's weird, you tell me to behave," I complained. Hikaru shoved his fingers in my face and I moved away in Haruhi instead, frowning at the treatment. I kicked at his ankle. Even if we don't particularly like her, she could still have connections for Ootori, so I'd rather not anger the boy who could pull off murder without a hitch.

Tamaki seemed to have the same feelings as the twins, leading him to tug on his friend's sleeve. "Um, Kyoya..."

The glare he sent Tamaki's way terrified even Haru; the glare matched with a sick smile only he can pull off. "Miss Hoshakuji is the only daughter of a very important Ootori family client. So, please be polite and try not to offend her, all right?" The way he phrased it made it sound less like a request and more like a demand.

"I was right," I mumbled while pettily pouting at Hikaru. Besides that, now we know who's the dominant one… I really need to get away from the fangirl.

Pleased with herself, Hoshakuji stood up and placed her hand on her _fiancé_. "Well, boys, I can't wait to work with you." Renge grinned sadistically.

Truly, they're a match made in heaven. May they be forever blessed because nobody else could deal with Kyoya Ootori.

That being said, I didn't quite enjoy being excluded from her statement. Everyone looked over at me from their peripherals.

"Excuse me, I'm a girl, you know." I felt a hand on my shoulder and already knew it would be Kaoru trying to calm me down. He and Haru knew best what happens if I'm pissed. He cracked one too many jokes about being older and single, and he just happened to have a bad end to the day.

Miss Little Fangirl dismissed my clarification and waved me off with flick of her hand. "You're not important right now. You might be the biggest phony here, a girl in a Host Club." She laughed at the very concept. "You've got to be kidding me."

Oh, _hell_ no.

No spoke, no one breathed. One by one, I cracked my fingers and the glint in my eye was visible from far away. I could see her face pale as the blood drained away in fear. That menacing look alone sent her running away, but not before crushing Kyoya's ribs in a hug. She fled the room and with a slam, Music Room 3 was peaceful once more.

"That's what I thought," I said, puffing my cheeks.

"You really don't break the stereotype for women to be catty, do you?" Hikaru pulled a face at my pettiness.

A hand landed on my shoulder and turned me around, my eyes staring down into big brown pools. "You're really scary when you want to be, Chi-chan."

Says the boy who supposedly annihilated a platoon in the US.

"Thanks, Hunny, but you don't even know half of it. I'd ask Kaoru for the details on how bad it really is, though." Said ginger actually shuddered from the memory of it.

Good.

We heard a sigh come from the other side of the room, and saw the tortured Ootori exhaling deeply, so as to not go on a rampage. "The first thing I said was to not offend her and you ignore every word, Naotosuta." He held a hand to his right temple in an effort to massage it and stave off another headache.

I stood up and brushed down my skirt to compose myself – there's no point in getting mad at Ootori when he doesn't like the girl either. "Not every, just most," I said. "Besides, she offended me and I did her the favor of not bruising her a little."

"You really shouldn't go around threatening to injure people, Chi." Haruhi looked haggard and disheveled after the stressful day. "And that aside, in what world is not bruising her a favor? You still scared her off when we could have heard more of her side of the story."

"In the world where people stop annoying me about my gender and working for a Host Club." I gave Haru a pointed stare. "You of all people can't judge me for that mentality." I traded my in the uptight nature for a grin, a new thought breeching walls. "Actually, _Kyoya_ _dear_ , you two might work together now that I think of it..."

His eyebrows twitched and I smirked knowing he wouldn't have a comeback in front of the club. I gave him one last look before taking my bag and Haru's hand in one of mine, waving at the group with the other. "We'll see you guys tomorrow. Have a nice day!" I shouted out to them, already out the door.

* * *

Night had rolled around and I had gone over to Haruhi's house for a family dinner with my parents. The dinner was spent with Ranka telling my parents different events the Host Club had put on and Haruhi avidly trying to feed me more food so I wouldn't spill embarrassing stories about her in the club. Try as she might, Ranka did the job for me when they had tea after dinner, waving us kids off to Haru's room.

While we easily wasted an hour away in Haru's room, I spent most of it ranting about how Kaoru had texted me joking about how I could be more ladylike and Hikaru complaining about Renge Fangirl-kuji blowing his eardrums away. My best friend was the best listener I knew, yet I could see her gaze drifting off to the window and her cellphone enough times to be curious.

I tossed one of her pillows over to her to see if she'd react; she didn't. The pillow hit her bicep and she hardly noticed. Her eyes were glazed over and her mouth was drawn up in-between a smile and a grimace. Truth be told, it was frightening. "Haru?"

Sliding off her bed, I waved a hand in front of her face to get her attention. "Hello? Mother Ship to Haruhi? Earth to Haruhi?" I snapped and nothing. I pursed my lips because nothing was getting to her. Blinking once, twice, and thrice, then it hit me.

I launched myself at her windowsill where she'd left her phone and stuffed her phone down my shirt and ran out the door. That got her attention.

I was tugging on sandals by the doorway, not saying anything to our parents, and soon enough Haru charged out of her room with a bulky jacket sloppily thrown over her pajamas.

"Chiyo! Give it back," she demanded. She stomped over to me at the door in a highly un-Haruhi-like manner. Grinning, finally getting a reaction out of her, something came over me to run outside.

It felt like the day of the physical exam: free, elated, _alive_. I took the steps two at a time with Haru on my heels. My laugh rang in the cool night air as the loudest disturbance to the universe. Kids were asleep, parents were whispering to each other, couples were calling each other to say good night, and my best friend and I were chasing each other over a phone.

"Catch me if you can, Fujioka!" I shouted at the sky with a whoop. The moon wasn't quite full, yet the sky was full of stars and star dust. It lit us up with a white glow. We were running up and down the sidewalks, crossing the streets in hops and leaps to avoid being tagged. I reached the lamp post at the end of our block before clutching at the pole to catch my breath. I couldn't help the laughter overcoming me when I saw Haru's flushed face with sweat beading down to her neck with an outstretched hand. Her brows were furrowed and she was frowning, but even I knew she was forcing it at this point.

I smiled and pushed off the lamp post in concession, digging into my bra for her phone. I grinned sheepishly at the fact it was covered in sweat. To be fair, I tried to wipe some of it off, except Haruhi didn't trust me to hand it back to her, so she snatched it right away.

She turned on her heel and headed back up to her apartment. I jogged up to walk beside her and decided it was okay to ask her what was wrong now.

"Did Tamaki really finally seduce you? Should I start calling him my brother? I mean, I highly doubt Ranka would like him as a son, but they could work something out. Well…" I let my thought wander off in an attempt to gauge Haru's reaction. Even at night I could see the flush on her cheeks. "Did I hit the nail on the head, Haru?"

She didn't respond and chose to instead look away.

I sighed and let her be; I wasn't keen on losing her to Tamaki just yet, or any boy for that matter. I dug around my hoodie's pouch and pulled out my own phone to see a texts from Hunny and the twins, all of which I was used to by now. Yet one message shocked me more than the others. The most recent message was from Ootori.

 _Chiyo dear_

I snapped my phone shut and reminded myself to block his contact. I still won this round.

* * *

So Renge is actually split up into 2 chapters - I genuinely can't recall why 15 year old me thought it was smart to have this originally 2k word chapter and the next chapter would be like 7k. When I was revamping this chapter, I realized how much I dislike the Renge introduction overall; I tried my best to work around that. I added in the new section at the bottom with Haruhi because even if it's a romance story at the end, the story still revolves around Chiyo and all of her relationships, including her best friend.

Thank you again for the reviews, messages, favorites, and follows and don't be afraid to say if you dislike this chapter because I know it's not my favorite, but next chapter and the one after are two of my favorites.

Thank you again!


	10. Chapter 10

"Boys!" Tamaki shouted to catch the hosts' attention as he sauntered into Music Room 3. "I thought about it last night and I've decided that having Renge is a perfect idea!"

I stalked into the room behind him, hand flicking his arm in passing. "Tamaki, no offense, but what the hell makes you think that? What Grade A coke did they slip you?" The twins cracked up while Mori and Hunny smiled at me, amused by my happy exterior. They were all pleased I had gotten over the fangirl's comment yesterday. I mean, no reason to keep dwelling on it. And the chase from last night left me winded and open-minded… to a degree.

"Chiiiii! And I even had a great idea," he whined, head dropping and him sniffling.

I sat down and took my place next to Kaoru, Haru traipsing in soon after the commotion began. She headed straight for the arm of the couch. "Tell us the amazing idea then, Boss." He cheered up and spread his arms out wide to announce his plan.

"If we have a lady manager, just think about it! Well, it's fairly obvious, isn't it? Renge just transferred into the same class as Haruhi and it's only a short distance from your room, Chi, so if you had a girlfriend around, she could bring out the female in you both! Renge's air of girlish-ness might stimulate my daughters' own senses of femininity. Genius, ri-"

"Excuse me, Tamaki," I cut off his explanation, "but why is it that you people continue to have an issue with my femininity?" I sweetly smiled at him and the hosts known for actually displaying emotions cowered, sensing the evil aura.

"N-Nothing! It was a suggestion! That's all." He shook his hands in front of himself in an attempt to placate me, the bad mood from yesterday arising once more.

I'd calm down sooner if someone else tried to help m-

An arm wrapped around my shoulder then, squeezing it gently. I felt the blush cover my face instantly. "Come on, Chi. You know we don't mean it like that." Kaoru rubbed circles into my back to give me something else to focus on apart from Tamaki's suggestion.

Hikaru gave his own input to "'help" the predicament at hand. "You always hang around guys, so maybe it'll be good for you," he said. "It's just you and Haruhi, anyway."

I kept my mouth shut, knowing it was all in good intention. It was still annoying, though. I design clothes! That's plenty girly to most people. Then again, they aren't that normal.

Haruhi sighed and drooped down to rest her elbows knees. She looked up at the sad excuse of an upperclassmen. "Senpai, is this all you thought about yesterday?"

"Just imagine!" He ignored Haru completely, his state of happiness couldn't be shattered by anyone. "Now is our chance! This is an important project, men. She doesn't have any friends in class right now except for these two shady twins. That's not good for her. And Chi doesn't have anyone in 2-B!"

"Like you have room to talk," the twins chorused. "And besides, she has friends there. Right?" They, along with the rest of the Host Club, minus Ootori who hadn't yet shown up, faced me with curiosity. I had never once talked about my classes or my friends in there, leading them to be interested. The only friend they knew I had was Haru. The regular customers knew my name and that was about it. They were amiable because they'd seem me around in other clubs or appointments, but never anything too deep.

My face was flushed from the intense stares and placed my feet on the ground, shuffling over to the opening door. "Hm? Y-Yeah, of course I do." Nobody believed me, especially Hunny, Haru, and... He just narrowed his eyes further and I just knew I was going to be interrogated by him later.

"Hey, everyone!" Hoshakuji burst through the doorway with a bag in hand nearly knocking me onto my feet when the handle flew right past me. "You'll be happy to know that your new manager, _moi_ , has baked all of you some cookies."

Tamaki beamed from the gift. "Oh, isn't she lady-like? I'm so moved by your generosity." As he reached out to accept one, the supposed lady slapped his hand away.

"And I'm not ladylike?" I grimaced, opting to return to the comforts of the plush red couch.

"I didn't bake these cookies for you, you phony prince."

"You know, you make it so hard to hate you when you come up with great nicknames," I offhandedly said. This seemed to earn a gleam in her eyes. I still thought her voice was aggravating though. Haruhi exhaled deeply from her place beside me, probably thinking about the studying she could be doing instead.

"I'm sorry, I burnt them a little bit." Hoshakuji pouted and shuffled her feet as she stared at her fiancé, her attempt at apologizing without saying the actual words. "I did the best I could. And I already know what you're going to say." She jumped at him, _again_. "Kyo! You'd say: 'Anything that you make for me is going to taste delicious, my dear.'" Renge rushed to release the Ootori from her grasp to fan herself, desperately trying to not faint from joy. "Oh, you're always so sweet to me, Kyoya."

The look on his face was priceless. Next time I need something, blackmail involving Renge is definitely my number one choice.

I heard a cough and found Hunny had begun to inspect the deadly cookies. A disappointed grimace made its way to his face, the poor blond upset over the lack of decent sweets. "She wasn't kidding, these cookies really are burnt."

"Don't eat that, Mitsukuni. It's bad for you," Mori-senpai warned his cousin. The taller male forced him to drop the burnt disaster and the angry fangirl began to chase the duo around the room.

Hunny was mortified at the demon she seemed to become at the insults. He sobbed at the "monster" chasing him and clutched onto Mori who seemed to fear for his life at the prospects of the cookies and the girl who baked them too.

Amidst all the chaos, Haru chose to brave the dessert. Hikaru looked sick just watching and I was too late to stop her once she popped it in her mouth. She closed her eyes for a moment with a brow quirking in confusion before reopening her eyes. "They're not that bad at all. They've got a good flavor to them," she admitted.

Renge stopped her chase. She seemed pleased by the compliment, choosing to pounce on Kyoya again and get him to agree with the brunette.

Suddenly, as if I were a ghost, Hikaru easily maneuvered past me on the cramped couch and raised a finger to her cheek, face leaned in closer. He was practically sitting on her lap. My mouth went slack. "May I try?" He took a bite of the cookie hanging from Haru's mouth and my best friend, dear, dear best friend, gave no reaction whatsoever. Brilliant, but she's oblivious to flir-

"Oh, Haruhi, you've got crumbs on your face." Kaoru pointed out the smaller pieces and then he licked the crumbs off of her face.

-ting...

Tamaki and I stood watching the exchange, speechless. "Did you see what they just did? He took a bite-" We both spoke at the same time, disbelieving the reality of what happened. Me more than him I think – was right here no less than a few inches and it's as if I'm invisible.

I thought...

"And suddenly, the trio of classmates are closer than they've ever been before," Kyoya remarked, interested in the interaction as well.

I glared at the Shadow King with the murderous glint in my own eyes. "Shut. Up." I fought the urge to run from my seat, even if it now felt as if I was standing on a precipice, waiting to be kicked off. I dug my nails into my palm and breathed. Yet the room now felt too cramped too loud too dizzying too hectic too _much_.

"You know, you could've just told me and I would've wiped it off." Haru smudged off the residue on her cheek from where Kaoru licked, blunt in both words and actions. "And if you wanted to try one, they're plenty here. Chi, here. You try some." She held out a cookie for me to take across the couch and I accepted it grudgingly. Lifting my arm felt like someone had asked me to hold the sky. I made the mistake of looking up and caught the darting eyes of my ginger. Having joined in on the mischief, his expression seemed almost sorry, or was it just my wishful imagination?

Because no. He's not my ginger. He's just Kaoru. And he's not sorry for that, that's for sure.

Tamaki was enraged at the twins and shook the oblivious brunette. "That's not the way you're supposed to react, Haruhi! You have to stay strong and reject them, then casually brush them to the side." I wouldn't. "Do you understand?" Tamaki yelled at what seemed like Haru, but she had the blank expression again. I would too because who could reject those two?

"This is sexual harassment, senpai."

"Sexual harassment? If that counts as sexual harassment, then they're twice as guilty! Someone, call the police!"

Hikaru and Kaoru grabbed Haruhi and linked all of their arms together. "Cut it out, boss. We're sorry." They shrugged off the event as nothing, continuing on with their day.

Hunny, finally having relaxed since being chased around, came out of the kitchen with different teacups on a platter. He caught a glimpse of me from the corner of his eye at my mood and offered me a hot cup full of milk. I smiled a little at the gesture and accepted, feeling the warmness seep into my being and wake me up from shock just a little. He nodded in approval before offering to the rest. I didn't miss the side glances the first years casually threw, Haruhi's lasting longer. I ignored them, for now.

Hunny tugged on Renge's sleeve, the new manager that gazed at the whole group intently. "Renge-chan, Renge-chan, want some? It's milk." He held out a teacup. Nothing fazed her, however, as she spoke up with realization laced in her voice.

"Lukewarm."

"Huh?"

Renge shook off Hunny and stood closer to where the members had gathered. "Every single one of you, except for _Kyoya_ ," her face softened before continuing, "all of your characters are lukewarm," she declared, eyes on fire and hands clenching. "Each of you needs to have some sort of dark side. You understand? Girls are vulnerable to handsome young men who are troubled. If you keep carrying on like this, it's only a matter of time before the girls get tired of you and stop coming all together. Are you trying to ruin my precious Kyoya's business? As your manager, it's my duty to change your character backgrounds. Let's start with you!" Renge pointed at the small senior who held his treasured bunny close to him. "If all you are is cute, inside and out, then you're no different to a baby. Therefore, from now on, you are the baby-faced thug."

Music Room 3 went silent as the new manager riled herself up for her project. What world is she living in?

"Mori-senpai!" she carried on. "You're his childhood friend, the flunky. The twins will be basketball players enslaved in their own world. Haruhi, you're an honor student who's constantly being bullied. And as for you, Tamaki, you're the school idol who's admired for your good looks but you actually have an inferiority complex you're hiding from the world. 'The lonely prince.' And, Kyoya, you're perfect just the way you are now. So I want you to stay as kind and affectionate as ever, 'kay?" Hoshakuji spotted me in the tiny crowd and a terrifying grin grew on her face. "And you, Miss Chiyo Naotosuta, are going to be the abrasive school hero that everyone believes is incredible, but then in reality, she's a lonely girl lacking fri–"

"Shut up."

All eight pairs of eyes widened at my hushed words. "Shut. Up," I repeated.

I was through listening to her rambles.

"No one cares about your fantasies. Do what you want, but I won't be involved." My eyes reflected flecks of emerald and gold and a haunting brown, a hazel so complex and bright it caused a shiver to run through everyone, a glare slicing through them.

I was through sitting idly by and having her do whatever she wanted.

I hurried out the door with multiple voices calling out my name. I'm not going to have someone who doesn't know my life come and tell me who I am all of a sudden. I felt tears prick the corners of my eyes and it burned, it stung, it felt out of place. Funny. I haven't cried in a while now.

Right.  
Right.  
Down.  
Left.  
Right.  
Forward.

I came to a stop near a cherry blossom tree near the back of the school. Being in this school for fourteen years, you learned your way around. And this, this place was one of the quietest I had found freshman year. The largest tree in the center was in full bloom with petals falling down gently and the branches seemed to dance with the breeze.

The blossoms all seemed to blend together with my blurry vision, only differentiating those dark, lonely branches. It seems the dark parts of others always seemed to stand out too much for people to disregard them. The branches seemed so much brighter against the blue sky, and instead the sky seemed darker than normal, darker than earlier. The clouds were thick with sadness.

I slumped to the ground and reclined against the tree trunk to collect my thoughts. I had had no reason to abandon the hosts and cause them to worry, I had no reason to be mad at Haruhi, I had no reason to be mad… did I? I frowned at the image burned into my psyche of Haruhi stuck in the middle and the flurry it sent my stomach into – Haruhi had done nothing wrong. I was supposed to support my best friend, not be upset over childish things with her. The boys weren't my toys, they were no ones' toys.

"It's beautiful."

I felt startled by the presence of the one and only Kaoru Hitachiin behind me. I should have guessed someone would follow, I just didn't imagine it being him. I flushed at the scene again and couldn't help but abruptly turn my head away. It didn't matter, though, even through the blackness in my sight, I saw the image with such an intense clarity it drew a pang in my heart.

I heard him sit down and he soon rested his head on my shoulder. "What's wrong?" he murmured. His breath hit my neck, it pummeled my defenses, it left me breathless. My spine was rigid as I turned back to look down into his golden eyes. They burned even while the sun was hidden. I saw the same worry fixed in his gaze from earlier, yet I refused to speak. "Please? What's wrong, Chi? We're all worried about you," he whispered. A beat passed before he moved his head deeper into the crook of my neck. I felt the words clearer than I heard them: _I'm_ worried about you.

He let his hand drop on my own in the cool grass. His fingers felt so warm even though the music room was always colder than average. My body felt electrified, the very air around me seemed charged with heat. It wasn't such a bad thing, his hand being warm. I liked it. But I couldn't allow myself to think that; one glimpse at his relaxed, smooth face and all I could see was the pesky smirk of his and the mischievous glint of his gaze geared at Haruhi. And I was not going to come in between that gaze.

Kaoru sighed. "You can't just not speak. You have to tell us eventually." I said nothing. "Look, none of us are that ecstatic over Renge showing up, but it's just a dumb fantasy for her," he said. A deep breath escaping his lips, the same that were on Haru's cheek. "She wants to shoot a stupid movie and the sooner we finish it, the fast-"

"You don't get it, Kaoru. None of you do. Not even Haruhi does." I took in a shuddering breath slowly. In. And out. In and out, Chiyo.

I lifted my head to peer into the amber of his eyes, unwanted tears lingering in my own. "For all of you, the backstory she chose was pretty much a lie. For me, though…" I clenched my hands tightly and bit the inside of my cheek. "It was, to some degree, true" I confessed quietly. My fingers twitched and my voice started to break. "Remember when you asked if I had classmates I talked to?"

I can't believe this is actually happening. Ha, I'm so pathetic. Great job, Chiyo, great job.

"Yeah..." Kaoru now appeared unsettled and concerned. His hand squeezed mine, and, in that moment, it felt like that world had faded into background noise and all that mattered was the heat traveling from my fingertips to the rest of atoms.

"Well, I don't. 2-B is full of pretentious, posh morons that only discuss their families' businesses and who their parents demanded they become friends with next. It's disgusting," I hissed out. I was nervously clutching at my dress with my other hand as I tried to breathe regularly. "I never spoke up in class in prior years and avoided almost everyone in the classroom. I started going to the Host Club last year because an acquaintance dragged me over there once and I went to Hunny that time. I kept coming back because there was a peace in knowing he just was who he was and he had the ability to relax me. I imagined it was like having a friend. Come a year after sporadically visiting, he did me a favor after barely knowing me. He was alright with being honest in his actions; he was an honest, open person.

I smiled at the memories of strolling into Music Room 3 with barely a glance from the other hosts. Hunny would wave us over and the afternoon would be passed in good company with good food. "And when Haru got dragged into the club, I was happy. I've gotten to know amazing people that I didn't know existed here at Ouran. Above all, I had the pleasure to meet them with my best friend." I paused to breathe deeply as I thought about the different personalities in the club, all the unique people I've come to see as friends.

"For so long, it was only her to be there with me. Dad and Mom started working even more, so she was all I had. But you six, you all made a difference. I wasn't sure of it at first, but the week of the ball, I knew for certain that I could trust you guys.

"When you told me to call you by your name if I knew the differences, that it was important to you that I made the effort to distinguish Hikaru and you, I was elated." I glanced up at the host sitting at my side. He absentmindedly rubbing his thumb in circular motions against my smaller hand. "I called you using your last names as a precaution, and despite putting up barriers to not get too attached, you shattered all those barriers. You all were a maelstrom that disturbed my perfectly conducted loneliness and acceptance. I _finally_ have real friends. I... Just... Thank you, Kaoru, thank you," I cried out and let my head fall forward onto my knees, shivering and feeling all the years of loneliness and stress and frustration from classmates and finding solutions to being alone in lunches be released.

Kaoru swept me into his arms in a tight embrace and stroked my long hair. I could hear his heartbeat from the position we were in, a comforting sound. It was steady, a reminder of the time spent being alone finally counting down.

We sat there for maybe five minutes, yet it felt like an eternity. It wasn't like in books where it was all serene and calm; the chatter of students that were too loud in the courtyard, birds chirping, someone using a leaf blower in another garden, they flooded back to the forefront of my mind. It did, however, still feel like an eternity, just a blissfully weird one, with a comforting ginger.

Kaoru slowed down his motions to rest his hand on the crown of my head, thumb shifting a stubborn strand to the side. He gripped my chin with his other hand so I could look right at him. "We're your friends, Chi," he said. "Remember that. If you have to tell us something, then don't afraid to say it. None of us would be this caring if we didn't accept you as one of us. After all, you are part of Ouran Academy's Host Club." Grinning down at me, he wiped off any remaining tears. "Let's go back. Haruhi and the others are still wondering about you." The younger Hitachiin got up first and helped me to my own feet, carefully because I was still shaky from the crying session. "Just take it easy."

The need to apologize to Haruhi was the next task in my mind. My selfishness was the source of the tension locking my body every few seconds, I had to erase them.

We made it all the way to a few feet from the cherry blossom tree when I stopped in my footsteps. "Kaoru."

"Hmm?" Pausing to stay by my side, he grasped my hand softly as encouragement. "What's up?"

"I just had one question. Why did you... Um... I don't even know how to phrase this."

"Lick the crumbs off Haruhi's cheek?" he finished for me.

Stunned, I blink at the forwardness.

He sighed faintly and ran his other hand through his auburn hair. "It was to mess with Tamaki. And we wanted to see if Haruhi would react."

I gazed up at the sky that looked to be growing clearer by the second as I thought of how to respond. "That makes sense," I responded, my voice not sounding sure at all, even when I knew that was Hitachiin Twin Logic. I looked past him to avoid having to face the music I felt thrumming in my bones. "Thanks."

The second I moved my feet forward I was yanked back. The moment was filled with a sense of déjà vu; it was reminiscent of the night of the ball.

"It was nothing," Kaoru murmured into my ear.

Yeah, definitely like the night of the party.

I was blushing furiously at the proximity before I heard a soft chuckle. The Hitachiin was laughing at the redness of my cheeks, a sweet smile being covered by his fist. "You look really cute when you blush, Chi." I hardly registered it, but it happened.

I swear, it really did.

I'm not insane.

He kissed my cheek.

Nothing special, just every day actions from the cute ginger. If I told myself that enough times, could I ignore the thrumming?

"Now, let's actually go. Knowing Tamaki, he might send out troops to search for us or he might start thinking of different situations. I doubt you'd want to deal with his imagination," he teased, poking at the prominent blush.

In no time we were back at the club room and, surprisingly, Kaoru didn't mention any of what I told him. Instead, he said that I was exhausted from sewing new costumes and Renge had given me a headache. It was believable, at least. Haru had her doubts, but I promised to inform her later. Hunny seemed skeptical, although he was insightful enough to gather clues ranging from my blush and Kaoru's attitude.

In the end, I agreed to Renge's little movie project, only because Ootori, who had arrived sometime when I was gone, was staring me down. I might think I'm intimidating, but my glares don't come anywhere near his. And I was not in the mood to challenge them.

My scene in the movie came first, where I was walking alone to a basketball stadium in the pouring rain after saving a student from harassers. Although it was too dramatic, it was fun I had to admit. I played this vigilante-type for a short while. The next part was depressing considering the truth to it. I wouldn't have done it if Kaoru hadn't been watching intently from his position on the court.

He really does care... All of them do.

He and Hikaru were basketball players in this piece and even when the team and medical assistants tried to separate the two, they only got closer to the other; nothing could separate them. I realized Kaoru wasn't using the teardrops like they had told him to, instead he was crying for real. Kaoru Hitachiin was either a great actor or he was sobbing at the act of being ripped from his brother. No one else seemed to spot the reality, so I took this time as a chance to take a break.

The path to the vending machines was empty without a single soul traveling by. By instinct, I did the motions deftly and didn't realize I was already drinking the soda. I took refuge on the bench across from me, hurling the can into the trash bin when I was finished.

The silence was comforting. I can't remember the last time I had sat down to just think and mull over things. I used to do this all the time back when I was younger. It was before I met Haru at the park and I had zero to no friends or acquaintances.

 _"Alright, Chi. Daddy and I will be back in a few minutes." My mother smiled kindly at me, eye level with me since she was crouching. "Try to make some. Please." He patted my head once before grabbing Dad's hand and returning to the small car._

 _I was alone._

 _I was five years old and had no friends._

 _Same routine almost every day: come from school, parents drop me off at the park, tell me make friends. I'm not sure that's the right equation for finding friends, though. I haven't had any luck and started to swing mindlessly once they were out of sight. This worked better for me; I could think and imagine and not have to speak to people._

 _"Sweetie! Stay right here, ok? I'm going to get us drinks from the vending machine. Love you." A mother with long brown hair walked by me quickly, a girl around my age left near a bench close by. She was really pretty for a five year old, with big brown eyes and an adorable haircut. Maybe I could talk to her._

 _Before I had the chance to, three little boys made their way over to her first and just she I thought they were her friends, they threw snow in her face. The girl wasn't angry, only annoyed, yet she didn't react to them. She wiped the snow off easily, and ignored the group in front of her. That didn't stop the relentless onslaughts of snowballs. The trio of boys were laughing in her face, mocking her for not fighting back._

 _I narrowed my eyes at the hostility. My feet dragged into the snow making trenches as I slowed down my swing. I couldn't stop my hand as I threw the ball over at the biggest one's head. All laughter was dropped as they turned and realized I was the one who threw it._

 _"You shouldn't throw things at people," I reprimanded. "Then again, you wouldn't know that. Jerks." I crossed my arms and glared down the boys. "Get lost already. She's not scared of three morons."_

 _"Says the girl who started it!"_

 _I scoffed in their faces, rolling my eyes. "As if." I threw two other snowballs right to their foreheads before they quickly ditched the scene. "Finally." I puffed out my cheeks in irritation. I glanced over at the girl I helped out, deciding to take the plunge. I held my hand out to her, hopes high. "I'm Chiyo Naotosuta. Nice to meet you."_

 _The mysterious child stared down my hand and didn't move a muscle. I was about to pull it back until she grasped it firmly in her own. "Haruhi Fujioka." Haruhi gave me a small grin as a greeting. "Thanks for that, by the way. You shouldn't throw thing either, though."_

 _I chuckled before joining her in the bench. We spent a few minutes like that, just introducing ourselves properly. The greatest shock was when both of our parents came at the same time, all surprised to see the pair of us laughing together._

 _"I'll see you tomorrow, Haru!" I waved with both hands and jumped up and down to catch her attention. People gave me strange looks, but I couldn't care less. I had a friend._

Haruhi Fujioka. My first friend.

I smiled at the sweet memory, not believing it's been about ten years since then. I had stood up by now, planning on taking my sweet time back to the set, when I heard someone yell.

A girl's yell.

"Haru," I gasped, my hands becoming fists.

I ran. Nothing mattered. No one mattered. The only important thing was finding Haru. I wasn't able to judge where the voice came from exactly, but it knew I was close. The closer I got, however, I saw that there wasn't a need for me. Tamaki had taken care of the situation. Two huge students had apparently knocked something down, and Haru took the impact for Renge. Saddest part was that she wasn't crying like Tamaki thought. I slowed to a jog before coming to stop behind her.

"Haruhi, do you mean to tell me that your contact fell out and that's why you were crying?"

She sensed me looming behind her and was laughed nervously, trying to avoid my shouting.

"It- it just fell out. I'm totally fine! Senpai, Chi, I'm perfectly fine. He's telling the truth. It wasn't their fault. They were provoked," she assured us, knowing how bad the case might get if the two of us were angry.

Renge still sat still on the ground, mind reeling. "You, you, please tell me you got that, Cameraman.

"Yes, boss."

"Other than Haruhi's contact falling out, that was an ideal final scene! All it needs now is a moving narration by my sweet Kyoya," she exclaimed. Her eyes were shining till she heard a crack.

Kyoya Ootori had smashed the camera lens with a rock.

I whisteled in admiration. "Nicely done," I said.

"What'd you do to my camera?!"

Renge was utterly confused by the turn of events. "Why? Is something wrong?" She went into a panic at the prospect of her project being destroyed.

"I'm terribly sorry, but I cannot allow there to be any record of a club member engaging in violence. I think you've caused enough trouble around here, Renge." Ootori didn't bother trying to hide his annoyance any longer. "Please stop being such a pest."

"A pest?" Renge's repeated quietly to herself. "But you're supposed to pat me on the head and told me not to worry. You're supposed to be kind and affectionate, Kyoya." She roughly tugged on his blazer in an effort to get him to make him see her fantasy. "Why are you acting so differently now? Tell me why," she commanded.

"Because that's not the real Kyoya." Tamaki placed his hand on her shoulder to diffuse the argument.

Haruhi stopped on her other side, hand on scratching her neck. "Does it really matter? Who cares if Kyoya is a little different than you expected him to be. Take a good look at the person inside and get to know him little by little. It's a lot more fun that way." She beamed at the sad fangirl, who, in a few seconds, grew her own smile at the sight in front of her.

My shoulders sagged with relief as the day seemed to finally be winding down. Once I saw they had the situation under control I took my leave. I had a lot of thinking to do, alone.

* * *

 _He sold the movie._

Kyoya Ootori ended up using the footage as another cash grab from guests.

The next day in the Host Club, almost every customer was complimenting the hosts' performance. What I didn't expect, was a few of Hunny's customers that recognized me to compliment my "acting".

"Naotosuta-chan! I saw the movie and I loved how you helped out the girl!"

"Yeah, it was really creative."

"I think you really are a hero, Naotosuta-san."

I sheepishly thanked them all before making my way to the kitchen. The door opened again and I saw the small senior had trailed behind me.

I set down the tea set I was preparing, quirking a brow at his appearance. "What's up, Hunny? Did you want more cake?"

He was silent for a few seconds. "Chi-chan, I heard what you told Kaoru yesterday," he eventually admitted.

I froze in place because I didn't know what to say. How do you respond to that? What the hell?

 _Yeah, I had no friends and I was kind of a loser, no big deal._

I found myself struggling to articulate a response and it seemed as if Hunny realized that as well because he clutched onto Usa-chan tightly before continuing. "Even if you didn't have friends before, you have something else."

I was curious by what he meant, but I was attacked in a hug before I could interpret it. "You have a new story now, Chi; you have us." Hunny's eyes darted up as he saw my blubbering expression. "Don't cry. Just smile!" He beamed up at me and I squeezed him harder into a hug.

"I do, don't I," I wondered almost silently. I rested my head on top of his soft blond hair, breathing in the scent of honey and lavender. The smell permeated my being and completely relaxed me.

Unfortunately, the hug didn't last long because Hunny had customers to attend to, and I had teacups to serve. I wished it could have lasted longer – I needed time to consider my feelings from the past few days and time to understand how to coexist with other people in personal space. I also still had to consider how to apologize to Haruhi, even if she didn't think I did anything wrong; I know I did.

As we left the kitchen together, I caught the gaze of a certain ginger whose eyes drifted right past the blonde speaking to him, hyper focused on me the minute I exited. And we grinned. Because things were changing around here. And I was somehow in the center of it all.

* * *

So here's chapter 10 and it's the longest by far and it's also more intense than the others? There will be more chapters that discuss Chiyo's feelings further, not just about Haru or boys, but also about herself and what she wants to do with her life and how to go about, so consider this just the tip of the iceberg.

Thank you once again for the support and reviews, waking up to emails about more followers and fans puts a huge smile on my face. Don't be afraid to comment or message me or just be a fan because you all make this story more enjoyable to write.


	11. Chapter 11

_The music room's door slammed open as Tamaki sauntered into the room with a shout of glee._

" _Tomorrow, we are going on a vacation!"_

 _To say everyone in the club was confused was an understatement. Ootori was the first one to question the sudden announcement. Tamaki wasn't deterred, though, because he twirled around the room to a song no one could hear. He was lost in his own thoughts. "Lanterns! Yukata! Taiyaki! Takoyaki! Goldfish! The opportunities are endless! We, my friends," he started before stopping in front the expanse of windows, "are going to a festival tomorrow!"_

 _The rest of the hosts, save for Haruhi and Ootori, burst into excitement and smiles at the idea of celebrating amongst commoners, even Mori was smiling at the idea, Hunny talking his ear off about all the sweets they were going to buy._

 _Haru went a little quiet, her eyes glazing over. She had been muttering about the different sales going on this weekend prior to Tamaki bursting in and scratching out the math in her notebook before club hours had started. Her mouth turned up just the slightest – I bet she was imagining the different food she could eat at the festival. I couldn't help but laugh wholeheartedly at the prospect of Haruhi letting loose in her comfort zone. The club's heads turned to face me as I was clutching my stomach from the raucous laughter. I was gasping in pain as my sides started to ache, but I didn't care – Haruhi was practically drooling._

" _You good, Chi?" Kaoru quirked a brow at my state._

" _Y-yeah," I stuttered out through the laughter. I wiped away tears that collected at my eyes. Looking to my left, Haru was still lost in her thoughts of food at every stand. "Sorry, sorry, just excited." I agreed to the outing on both of our behalf._

 _Tamaki's smile lit up the whole room. With a sweep of his arms he cried out how much he loved his family and was gone in his own little world. The rest of the club just stared at him in exasperation with a touch of contentment because it would be another great day in the Host Club when our president was that happy._

* * *

I happily sighed to myself at the memory as I walked down the empty hallway. I had been forced to walk alone because Haru had been dragged away by the twins the second class ended. I had shown up to 1-A only to have Kurakano regretfully tell me the devils fled with Haruhi in tow once the bell rang. My dissatisfied frown was enough for Kurakano to rush to apologize when it wasn't even her fault. I waved the apology off and decided to not waste anymore time, and made my way to Music Room 3.

Once I neared the room, I heard shouting flowing out of the room. Confused, I quickened my pace. In front of the wooden doors, I pressed my ear to the door and heard a cacophony of male voices mixing with Haru's. I opened the door slowly and peered in, only slightly scared.

The group was spread around the space, Tamaki looking enraged at the twins, both of them smirking and shrugging him off, Kyoya sitting at a table with his laptop, Hunny and Mori seated together watching the younger students in amusement. All of them were dressed in casual attire that I assume they had stored in the music room. Everything seemed normal, except Haruhi was nowhere to be found, so I was freaking out a little.

"Hey, Chi-chan! Want some cake?" Hunny turned to face me as the first one to notice me, and before I could accept the slice of chocolate cake, I felt a pair of hands pull me forward and veer me toward a changing room.

I squeaked from the sudden motion. "Hikaru, what are you doing?" I rushed out, planting my feet to the floor to no avail.

The twin tugged on my hands harder to the point where I nearly fell forward. "Nope. You're changing. We gave Haruhi her clothes already, meaning you have to get changed," Hikaru explained quickly, pulling me all the way to the changing stall, tossing in a sundress.

I peeked past the curtain, looking back at him annoyed. "I could have picked this out myself, you know?"

"Too bad." He grinned victoriously. "Go. Change."

I sighed, disappearing back into the occupied changing room. Haruhi was sitting there patiently waiting for me. I have to admit that the sundress they picked for her was a decent fit. The pink wasn't the best choice, but to each their own. I noticed the ruffles the dress had, knowing exactly what their intentions were. I doubt she needed a bigger bust for a freaking festival. Or anywhere, honestly. Seeing Haru in a sundress too made my realize someone had to have talked Tamaki out of wearing yukata, and I bet it was Ootori.

I smiled at my best friend, acknowledging her presence before I quickly started to put in the dress. I've had weeklong sleepovers for with the girl, I've slept in the same bed, she's seen me when I've woken up, and trust me, it's not a pretty sight. Changing my clothes in front of her was nothing.

"It looks really nice, Chi."

The outfit the twins chose was a white lace dress with a thin hunter green belt at the waist. I wouldn't expect anything less than this from them; it was stylish and comfortable. I slipped on the tan sandals accompanying it and gave myself a once over in the mirror, aware of Haru casually looking at me in the background of the mirror.

Things were still a little awkward between us, mostly on my end because I had yet to think about how to talk with her and apologize, so I tensed up slightly when she came right behind me and whispered so only we could hear, "You know, Kaoru picked it out himself."

I had briefly mentioned his and my conversation the other day to tide her over and give myself more time to think about how to apologize, to explain my confusion. I blushed at her comment and brushed it off with a deadpan stare inspired by her own.

Haru has no point whatsoever; Kaoru was being a good friend.

A very attractive, good friend.

A flirtatious, very attractive, good friend.

Pushing aside the curtains, we saw the six boys still lounging around, waiting for us to finish up. Upon leaving the changing room, though, we didn't expect some of them would blush, though. Kaoru and Hikaru wouldn't look us in the eyes, Tamaki had fainted somewhere from seeing Haruhi in a dress, Mori was faintly blushing and smiling softly at us, and Hunny was smiling madly and ran up to me in order to hug us.

"Wow! You look really cute, Chi-chan! And so do you, Haru-chan!" He took me by the hand and led me over to where he and Mori sat. Haruhi was soon bombarded by Tamaki as he threw out embarrassed mutters of compliments while she stared at him inquiringly. The tall senior had a very faint tint of pink to his cheek. I giggled when I noticed how frazzled most of the hosts had become, and the light laughter didn't help their issue.

I noticed Kaoru's face turn incandescent. He completely turned around and fiddled with the sleeves of his jacket. I flushed at his reaction and noted how Hikaru's gaze lingered longer before turning to tease Tamaki for his reaction to Haruhi. Hunny grinned widely amidst his snack time, nudging Mori with his foot. The giant was covering his face with his hand and facing away from me.

The only boy that didn't seem fazed at all was Ootori, but that was to be expected. He was the stone cold shadow king to the end.

Said host rose from his seat and made his way over to the doorway, until he stared at us from over his shoulder. "If you'd like to know, the limo's here. I'd hurry it up if I were you." With that, he left the now quiet room and seconds later the remaining members bolted after him. We eventually learned that the Ootori meant every word.

The limo outside was sleek and black, making me doubt that these boys know the word "inconspicuous" if they chose a limousine for a festival. Feeling uneasy about driving there in this car, I reached my hand out to Ootori's forearm, gaining his attention. He turned around to face me with his hand on the car door.

"Why don't we just walk?" I offered. The other boys all whipped around, confused by the suggestion. "I mean, if you want to, that is, it just seems a little ridiculous. It's just... A limo, to a festival? You guys would be crowded in two seconds. The walk isn't long, so let's just go," I said, my voice getting softer and softer near the end. I wasn't scared. Just wary of the Shadow King and editing his itinerary.

"I agree," Haru said. She stood toward the back of the small group. "It's over the top and ridiculous to think you guys would suggest a limo to the festival. Wasn't the whole point of this to be like commoners for a day?" Haruhi favored her left leg and crossed her arms, daring the Shadow King to argue.

"I'm all for it."

I saw the ginger who had selected my dress give me a small smile, and I returned it earnestly. After he spoke up, the others soon followed and that's how we ended up walking the short route to the festival.

The sun was still high enough in the sky to warm the air – summer was nearly upon on us. The breeze flowed eagerly and cooled my face. It was as perfect a day as I could ask for. The obligations dragging down my mood for the past few days were shoved to the back of my mind and I felt free. Just for today I would allow myself to indulge in normality and elation.

I was strolling hand-in-hand with Haru at her behest when she brought up an interesting point. "I can't remember the last time we went to a festival, Chi." I paused in my stride, causing her to almost trip forward. "Gah! Jeez, next time try warning me. Hello, Chi?" She waved her hand in my face to see if I was awake, but it didn't help.

I pursed my lips at her. Within a second, I was shaking the girl back and forth, annoyed at her terrible memory. "Haru! The last time we went to the festival was the _first time_ we went out together!"

"EH?"

Whoops. Probably shouldn't have used those words.

The Host Club gave us shocked faces, clearly misinterpreting my words. "I-It's not like that, guys," I stammered, redness in my face increasing again. "I meant that it was our first date." Even worse looks. "OK! So bad choice of words." I pressed a hand to my forehead rethinking if I could go the whole day without even a mild headache. "It was the first time Haruhi and I spent hung out together. We had met a few weeks ago and there was a festival going on near our houses. My parents decided to take her out with us." I gently laughed, remembering the fond memory.

Haru placed her finger on her cheek, thinking back to that day. "That's right. I remember it now, it was a couple of weeks before..." Haru let the words hang in the air, eyes lowering to the floor midway through.

It was a couple of weeks before her mom's death.

I rubbed her shoulder as a small comfort, understanding how she was feeling. Even if it was so long ago, it still hurt. No amount of being comfortable talking about her mother to her dad or my family meant she wasn't still reeling from her mom's death so many years ago.

Suddenly, I felt an arm snake around my waist and it was a pair of twins we love so much. I gazed up at bright eyes and felt my expression softening ever so slightly. "Come on, you two." Kaoru chuckled, ruffling my hair softly. "We have a festival to get to."

"We only have a few hours until the fireworks start. Meaning we only have that long to ride everything possible, do everything possible, and eat till we feel sick," Hikaru stated in a matter of fact tone.

I giggled at the two of them who were obviously trying to cheer us up. I can tell that they were joking about those ideas. I don't believe I'll ever see the day when Hikaru would willingly hop on a rollercoaster – as if there would be anything to ride there – much less eat to a point where he was sick. I doubt Kaoru would reciprocate the actions.

They have got to be up to something, I just know it.

I tugged on Kaoru's arm, catching him off balance and having him stumble forward. "Well? What are we waiting for? You said so yourselves, we have a festival to get to!" The boys and Haru all grinned at my enthusiasm, yes, even Mori and Kyoya. Albeit, they didn't express enthusiasm to the degree Tamaki did, no one can, really.

That's how we ended up spending the following hours: playing every game possible, rolling down hills despite Ootori's disdain, and eating until we were about to puke. Hunny, Haruhi, and I were trying to not collapse from lack of consciousness. Eventually, the boys saw a goldfish stand and couldn't believe they really existed. Tamaki practically it up the night with his utter joy at the prospect of being a "normal Japanese boy". Haruhi followed him to make sure he didn't make a total fool out of himself, the twins decided they wanted to try and win, Ootori sighed and hung at the back of the group, and Hunny said he thought his brother would like some while Mori decided he would play for himself too.

I chose to sit away from the group as they huddled around the goldfish stand. Watching them argue over who would play first and more than likely scare all the fish, I decided to try and find a quick dinner at one of the nearby stands, except it soon became a hunt for takoyaki because I was craving it. I was turning the corner to start looking in a different aisle of stands when I jumped at the feeling of a hand at the small of my back. In a flurry, I turned around. It was Kaoru.

I crouched down to the ground and placed a hand over my chest where my heart was beating erratically. Kaoru, on the other hand, decided that was the funniest thing he'd seen all day. His laughter attracted onlookers who invited themselves to ogle at the attractive teenager full of joy. He was absolutely beaming. I glanced up at his through my loose hair and felt all the tension flee. It wasn't like earlier where the thoughts only moved to the back of my mind – they had vanished. My heart was now thumping for a different reason, and I knew why. There was no questioning why.

As unreasonable as I found it, I knew what it was and I decided to place a lid on the emotion for now. It would me my own treasured secret for now.

Eventually his laughter ceased for the most part and what short snickers he couldn't stop, he tried to muffle with his hand. All the while, his cheeks were on fire just like I'm sure mine were. It was in that moment I noticed the bag with goldfish at his side.

"I didn't know you liked fish that you couldn't eat," I teased. "You're not above commoner pets?"

He smirked behind he fist. "Of course not, consider it a trial test in the life of a commoner."

"Well then, have the fish deigned names yet? Or are they going to stay as Thing 1 and Thing 2?"

Kaoru tilted his head from side to side for a moment, considering the names before frowning. "Nah, I don't think they would fit. Besides, they're not even mine," he finally said.

"Huh?" It slipped out before I could stop it. "What do you mean?"

The bag was soon in front of my face. I peered up at him, looking through the plastic bag to his distorted body. "They're yours, Chi." I gripped the top of the bag firmly, scared they fish would spill out. My mind was whirling for a response; I wasn't often left speechless. I vaguely felt my phone buzzing in the pocket of my dress. I vaguely felt the chatter of the people around us. I vaguely felt my heart try to beat out of my chest.

I felt Kaoru wrap his hand around my arm and lift me up to lean against the stall. I still couldn't understand the sentiment, or maybe I just didn't want to focus on any possibilities when I had just finalized my feelings. So I settled for hugging him.

It was awkward. The girls who were still staring at Kaoru gasped around to their friends. Mothers who were strolling by with their children urged their kids on while whispering to themselves about "young love".

"This is awkward, isn't it?"

I just nodded. His heart trying to beat out of his heart gave me some semblance of comfort, though. I decided we were fine how we were and I rested my interlocked hands on his waist. My head was against his chest; somehow it was easy to ignore the zipper of his jacket digging into my face when this was singlehandedly one of the best and most awkward moments of my life.

Kaoru went to put his arms around me when we started to hear the club. We both went rigid at the thought of them seeing us like this and we just… we just sighed, and stepped away from each other. The people stopped staring at us and went on their way. My face was bright red and I held onto my bag of goldfish for dear life and Kaoru was beside me whistling and checking his phone.

"Where have you two been?" Haruhi had barely turned the corner when she saw us causally standing there by a stall. "And I thought you went to go get food, Chi." She looked at me questioningly at my empty hands, save for the bag of goldfish. "Besides that, we've been calling you both nonstop to go watch the fireworks," she reminded us both.

Kaoru merely glanced at me quickly before offering me his hand, his head turning away from me. I gave him a half smile and accepted it.

"Don't sweat it, Haru," I said, following Kaoru to where we saw the rest of the Host Club gathered. "We're good." We shared a smile between just us two, and I knew in that moment I could talk to Haru about anything, and I would.

With reprimanding from Tamaki and Hikaru stared at the hands behind his brother's back. We apologized some more and I promised I'd take them out to eat pizza to really finish the day off like commoners. With more sighs and apologies for having worried them, we hustled over to the spot we had all chosen earlier. The eight of us decided on a place high on a hill, making it easier for us to watch the display and far away enough from crowds. I looked around at my surroundings, and other than the handful of strangers strangers, I was around some of the best people. A group of people who had become great friends.

There was the pair of best friends in my grade, Kyoya Ootori and Tamaki Suoh, the co-founders of the Host Club.

The two seniors who were cousins, Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka, the voices of reason and the first ones of the Host Club that I met.

Then there were the three youngest members, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin and Haruhi Fujioka, an amazing match up if I must say.

I sighed contently as the first firework screeched up through the sky before exploding and lighting up the black sky. The sky was a canvas for the million little sparks that flew up high. Reds, blues, greens, yellow – their beauty was astounding.

I briefly wondered if being in love would be like that: a long course of trial and effort that exploded into love. I wondered if I could have that, if I deserved that. Or maybe it would be better to be like that, to be high up in the sky, unbothered and instead complimenting the moon like a good friend. Maybe that's just what some people are meant to be, a complimentary figure. And I wouldn't mind being in the shadows if it was with these friends.

I didn't realize I was crying silently until after Tamaki mentioned it. "Chi? What's wrong?" He sounded so worried, but I couldn't focus on that. I glanced at the group again. The tears came again and this time I grinned like a dork. They must think I'm insane, but I couldn't stop it. I was laughing and crying. It was all because I was happy, though.

"For being such a tough girl, you've been vulnerable a lot lately," Ootori pointed out, smirking slightly.

I sniffed and wiped my face, glaring at him as I kept a tiny grin. "Shut up, you ass."

All of them started laughing or smiling at the scene I was making. We didn't even have a solid reason, we just did. The people around us were either drooling over the boys or staring like we were crazy. I couldn't blame them nor could I be bothered by them.

Why would I be?

I was around my friends.

The firework show had ended a while ago and we were lying down, strewn about the grass with Ootori and Mori preferring the bench behind us. I was about to stand up and stretch when small hands came to my eyes, blocking my sight. "Um, what do you think you're doing?"

"It's a surprise, Chi-chan! Tama-chan wanted to give you and Haru-chan a gift," Hunny answered for all the boys. I'm assuming they covered Haru's eyes as well. I started shaking my leg while waiting as I heard ruffling of paper and the boys moving about.

"Ta-da!"

The hands were removed from my face, leading me to face a poster with pictures from the past month.

I gasped, my hand going to Haruhi's. She wasn't quite as dramatic, but you could tell she was feeling the same. What caused the gasp was what they have written on the top of it.

 **Happy One Month Anniversary, Chiyo and Haruhi!**

It had been a month already since we joined, and the boys had kept track of it all.

"Are you going to cry again, Chi?" Hikaru teased from where he sat on Haru's left side.

I reached over and halfheartedly punched his arm; he didn't even twitch. "No way! I wouldn't cry for this. I'm just really... I'd say happy, but it doesn't even begin to cover it. I can't believe you guys kept count."

"This really is unexpected, though, guys," Haru said with a small smile. Her free hand went over to land on the poster, her finger trailing across the photos in order, noting the difference in how we interacted in them all.

Kyoya adjusted his glasses before speaking. "Someone had to keep track of your debt and how long you take to clear it."

"Thank you, _Kyoya_ , way to ruin the moment." The change in name didn't go unnoticed by anyone, much less him. I could see the shift in his gaze as he deftly nodded with appreciation and interest in the new name.

Before he could retort, Hunny jumped onto my back and squeezed my neck to the point where I struggled to breathe. "We're all really happy to have you two. Even Kyo-chan, Chi." He hugged me tighter and hopped over to Haruhi to repeat the motions.

"We're glad to have our Natural-type host and our new designer," Tamaki said, addressing Haru and I specifically.

As Haru and the boys started talking amongst themselves and recalling some of the moments from the photos and which were their favorites, I examined the poster closer and saw there were pictures from the ball, Haruhi in her handmade suit dancing with a customer, and me from the start of the ball away from the crowd in my silk dress. The one Kaoru called me beautiful in. And there was a picture of that moment, too.

Wait, _there was a picture of that moment_.

I wanted to strangle Kyoya for somehow ruining the innocence of that moment, but I didn't. Not because it would be considered assault, but because the bright side was that now I could never forget that moment. Not that I would have anyway. And there were so many more beautiful moments; there were pictures of us messing around in the club room, our first day there, parts from the movie Renge directed, and some of us from after the physical exams.

It was perfect.

I lifted my head to stare at Haruhi. The expressions on our faces was enough to send us into a fit of laughter another time. It was uncontrollable, joyous, and fun. The others could only stare at us with caring eyes.

"I've said it once and I'll say it again," I started amidst the giggling. "You. Are. Not. Normal. People." Their faces dropped a bit before I continued. "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

We were quite the sight: a seemingly insane girl busting a gut, a feminine-looking "boy" chuckling beside her, and six boys who appeared to have nothing in common gathered in a circle with a colorful board.

It was amazing.

* * *

So this chapter was originally more like an OVA, side chapter, but I decided to have Chiyo continue to grow amidst a more lighthearted atmosphere. And big part was when Kyoya finally gets called by his first name, shocker. I actually wanted that to happen during the beach scene, but while editing I saw it fit better in this chapter, and Chi just really wanted to start calling him Kyoya.

Once again thank you for reading, following, favoriting, and don't forget to let me know what you though and any constructive criticism you may have.


	12. Chapter 12

"Let's play the 'Which One Is Hikaru?' game!"

I looked over from Kyoya's table and tried to see what the twins were up to now. Ever since the festival, I had taken a liking to sitting with the Ootori, now that I knew he could smile and have fun like the rest of us, capable of being human, essentially. He wasn't so bad, just mildly irritable.

Watching the twins tease and joke with the customers was heartwarming. They were the life of the party, so it was nice to see them in their element. I was proud of them too because they took an insecurity of theirs and turned it into a game – I wish I was like that. According to the twins, Haruhi was the first to be able to differentiate them in ages. I eventually got the hang of it too, enough to be confident in my ability publicly. My only problem was that I hadn't played this infamous game yet.

Now was my chance.

Haruhi, who had been bringing a tray of teacups to her guests, was swiped away by me because there was no way she was missing this show.

"Many have tried..." Kaoru.

"None have succeeded." Hikaru.

The fans squirmed in their seats, whispering to each other back and forth, intent on getting the answer right. One girl in the middle was glancing between her other friends before nodding determinedly.

"Hikaru's on the right and Kaoru's on the left?" She asked, finger pointing at them in the wrong order.

My eyes lit up at the phrasing and nearly groaned at my brain for thinking like that. But it was worth telling them and getting a laugh or two. "Incorrect, ladies!" They chorused and released each other's arms and went to take off their hats. The two might not have shown it, but I could tell they were at least a little disappointed. "Give a try tomorrow!"

I came up from behind and hugged them, eliciting gasps from the guests. "You know, I'm surprised the fans didn't say, 'Hikaru's on the top and Kaoru's on the bottom,'" I said, poking fun at their Twincest Act. It seemed to be popular with the fangirls because a few got nosebleeds from the image. What I should've seen coming was a Brotherly Love moment spawning from the remark.

"Shhh, Chi. That's supposed to be a secret. Nobody should know of Kaoru and I at night," Hikaru whispered, grabbing Kaoru's chin as he spoke.

My face paled at the action – I covered my mouth with a hand as my eyebrows shot up to my hairline. This is so awkward to watch. I could never get used to it.

"Hikaru! Don't say that aloud. They might hear you." Kaoru forced a blush onto his face, but if I were in his position and he was in Hikaru's, my blush would be so real right then.

Nope. No, no, no. Stop that.

My gaze drifted over to the hats during my self-chastising and I glanced back up to the fake Twincest episode.

"How about Haru and I try?"

I think their eyes became stars for a few seconds, those amber eyes sparkled with excitement I'd never seen. It wasn't the same as when they perfected a prank, or when they crushed Tamaki's spirit, or even when they made a breakthrough. This was some unbridled gleam that was brilliant, stunning, _striking_.

They sent me sly smiles and exchanged a quick look with one another. Their feet moved fast. Right, left, right, a seemingly endless cycle. In no time, they had switched positions about nine times.

I didn't need luck or an equation to solve this, though. I knew it.

"This is the dumbest game I've ever heard of," Haruhi grumbled, still wondering why she allowed herself to be pulled over here.

I bumped her with my hip and pinched one of her cheek mockingly. "It's. A. Game. Lighten up, Haru." Again, the girls were stuck between glaring and gasping at her behavior.

The twins cleared their throats to get our attention. "Alright, ladies, which one is Hikaru?" The two said, their biggest mistake. No amount of hiding could disguise Hikaru's deeper voice.

I nodded at my best friend once, checking to see if we were in the same page. Together we stared them dead on and pointed from the right, to the left.

"This one's Kaoru. This one's Hikaru."

Hikaru hesitated for a second. His breath hitched and he quickly looked at Kaoru from the corner of his eyes before wearing a happy mask again. They smiled deviously before imitating a buzzer. "Oh, you got it wrong."

"No." The guests and hosts in the immediate surroundings all stopped speaking and stared at her with owl-eyes. I know I'm right. You guys may look alike. But you're very different," Haruhi stated defiantly. She may seem like a pushover, just not when she knows for a fact that she's correct. She gets so sassy; I'm quite proud during those moments.

The fans crowded around us, hoping to learn the secret to telling them apart. I pushed them away from me easily and began to walk back over to Kyoya's table. Sparing them one last look I said, "It's complicated to explain, but Kaoru has a softer gleam in his eyes, and Hikaru has a deeper voice. Their actions and speech separates them more than you believe, you know."

I couldn't help but snicker at the confused and shocked reactions of the guests and twins.

I guess it really is rare for them to be told apart.

I didn't realize I was smiling until Kyoya tapped my forehead with his pen. "Don't space out," he reprimanded, going back to writing notes, or whatever it is that he has in his notebook. "Think of new ideas for outfits if you have free time."

"No need to be violent." I scoffed as I rubbed my now red forehead.

"Coming from the most violent of us all."

Instead of arguing, I gave him this victory and chose to nap. I had lost a few hours of sleep designing the next cosplay event for them. I had the idea of dressing them as different anime protagonist – nothing wrong with letting myself geek out once in a while. Tamaki found it fascinating and asked how I knew about them if I wasn't a commoner. Suffice it to say, I was tired after late night sketches and explaining to him.

I was being shaken after what seemed like only a minute. I knew it must have been longer, but I still had no intention of waking up; the blanket was so warm and fuz–

Blanket?

Waving the hand on my shoulder away, I burrowed my head further into my arms.

"Chi," the person whispered softly. "Chi, you have to wake up now." I only groaned in response. Not a damn could've given at this point; I was way too tired. "It's been two hours." No answer came from me. "That's it," they relented, exasperated. "Mori-senpai, could you do me a favor?"

A second later, I felt like I was flying. I guess Mori had been told to carry me since I didn't wake up. I'm not complaining as long as I'm not required to open my eyes.

"Hey, Mori, how about I carry her?"

Kaoru? Well, this might be worth waking up for...

My lashes fluttered and my eyes met periwinkle fabric. I was still on Mori's back, in a second, though, I was nestled in Kaoru's arms. He noticed my now open eyes, but said nothing. The only indication that he knew was the smallest twitch of his lips.

Sly little... See, I would've gotten down, except a really kind, sweet, very attractive guy was holding me. So why waste an open opportunity?

What I assumed was the entire club walked to the front gates where everyone would take off in their own limos. I felt my face grow warmer as hot breath mumbled near my ear. "I think now would be a good time to wake up for real, Chi," he said.

He set me down on my feet while I tried to rub the sleep out of my face. Haruhi, realizing how lost I was with my footing, chose to instead drag me back home. I whined at the rough treatment, I just wanted to eat her cooking and knock out today.

"Hey, Haruhi!" We turned around to watch Hikaru standing with the others. "Don't forget that we get to go to your house sometime," he reminded her.

My face was the epitome of confused then. I mean, if they came to her house, they would probably get to see my house and if they see my house then they'll think less of me, maybe? A rich kid living in a small house? They wouldn't think that... Right?

Oh, crap.

I tapped her on the shoulder to catch her attention. It worked. "Uh, Haru, I don't think that's such a great idea."

I only received a blank look in return. Clearly my brain wasn't the only one moving slowly today. "Of course they're not coming over," she declared. "You guys keep dreaming on." She took my hand in her hold and starting leaving the others behind.

"See ya, everyone!" I vaguely called back with a limp wave of my hand.

"Bye, Chi." Damn it, stop doing that, you hot ginger.

Walking back home, I voiced my concerns about them coming over to our neighborhood. Haruhi for the most part couldn't be bothered with their requests and just kept saying they weren't coming over until hell froze over. I sighed at her gruffness, but she had a point. If they could be confused by my home situation, they'd be floored by hers.

"Actually," Haruhi said, pausing, "have you figured out your problems?" She raised an eyebrow at my puzzled expression. "Don't tell me you think I haven't noticed you be tense around me, Chi, I know you better than that. So spill, what's been going on."

I was shell-shocked at the confrontation. I had prepared myself to talk about my feelings, but not now, this was too spontaneous.

I stuttered for a while before shutting up. "That's kind of a loaded question, Haru, don't you think?" I smiled wryly, wringing my hands together. "There's a lot," I said. I nervously looked up at her through my stray strands falling into my face. "How about we do it over food?" My voice had a lilt at the end of my question, hoping I could at least talk about it with the comfort of food.

Haruhi hummed in agreement and kept walking on to her apartment. I sighed; my sleep would have to wait, but I knew I would sleep easier once everything was off my chest.

* * *

The next day, well, it was almost a repeat of yesterday. The twins were playing "Which One is Hikaru?" No matter how many times the girls tried to take our advice - the facts - they still lost in the end. Laid out on the couch next to them this time, I decided to play another round, amusing the Host Club.

"Hikaru. Kaoru."

"Right again, Chi," they said in unison. Quick observation: their smiles seem brighter when Haru or I get the answer correct. I couldn't blame the girls because I struggled at the beginning and admitted as much, but some of the customers were here every day. After a certain amount of time, you'd think they'd pick up on the differences.

Whenever I guessed – no, when I called them by their names, I could see it in their eyes. Somewhere around us, a flame would brighter, wind would race faster, the sky would clear; they were so incredibly happy. They transcended happiness in those moments. They were so... Hopeful, as weird as it may sound. It's like those words changed so much for them in a short span of time.

After club hours were over, the layout was the same as every afternoon. I was draped on a couch, not caring about anyone due to exhaustion, the twins were messing with Tamaki, Kyoya was at his table managing our account, Hunny was eating cake withMori watching over him, and Haruhi, she just looked so tired of us all and was about to fish around in her bag for homework to finish, when the Hitachiins appeared to have remembered something.

They shuffled over to her and each slid an arm over her shoulders, setting them their comfortably. "Haruhi... You think we forgot about yesterday, don't you?"

"What did you forget?" She asked slowly, voice full of suspicion.

"Coming over to your house," Hikaru said as if it were obvious. "Honestly, your memory sucks."

I flicked his forehead in passing, having stood up from the comfy couch to save Haru. "There is no one coming over to her house." I crossed my arms in defiance, ready to deny anything they argued with. "If she's saying no, then she means no."

"Where's the fun in that?" Hikaru questioned boredly.

I snorted in disbelief at his words, completely irritated at what he just implied. "So, in your twisted minds, we're just toys to you?"

"Yeah."

"No."

"Hikaru! We're not playthings for you! Get that through your head," I snapped back.

He shrugged my comment off, not a care in the world for his words. Haruhi shook his arm off. "I'm not your toy! Besides, if you guys go to my house the you'll make fun of me."

"Did someone say toys?"

Some cloaked guy appeared from a door that had apparently never been noticed. He slithered out from behind the door and held in his hands a figurine of a cat? It didn't exactly look like one, but whatever floats your boat, man.

"Toys... Toys... If you like toys, then you should come and visit my black magic club. We've opened a marketplace that boasts black magic items from across the globe. We're also holding mass around the clock. If you visit right now, I'll even throw in a free curse doll. You could have your own Belzenef as your free gift," the creepy guy announced.

So the doll was called Belzenef? Okay... This crossed the line of the amount of weird I can take.

"Uh huh, whatever you say, creepy dude," I huffed out. I was annoyed as it was and this kid announcing black magic wasn't helping my mood.

"Chi!" Tamaki ran up to me and gripped my arms tightly, probably leaving a bruise. "Don't mess with him! He's the President of the Black Magic Club," he rushed out. "If you do, you'll end up being _cursed_." He whispered the last word with a tremoring voice.

"Do you have any basis for that?" Haruhi asked him.

"Yes. It happened during final exams at the end of the last school year. Oooh, it's terrifying just to talk about it." Suoh shivered from the "bad memories" we brought up. "On that fateful day, I accidentally stepped on that weirdo Nekozawa's cursed doll, Belzenef. Afterward, I took my exam and the entire test was written in some strange lettering. I looked at the others around me for help and I realized I knew none of them. I was all alone in a different dimension."

Hunny, Mori, and Kyoya had migrated over to our table and were listening in to the argument/storytime. The shortest host clutched his stuffed animal tighter. "Scary!"

Haruhi didn't look so convinced by the King's tale. "Did that really happen to you?"

"That only happened because you were so scared you accidentally walked into the beginning Greek class and took their exam," Kyoya clarified for us all.

"No! It was a curse! I know because three days later, I woke up and my legs were as heavy as lead! Just how do you explain that?" He pointed a finger at Kyoya accusingly, as if daring him to contradict his word.

"Your legs were heavy because you ran a marathon the day before, remember?"

"You shouldn't underestimate the dark powers of Belzenef, the curse doll." The guy chuckled evilly, cloak still covering his face. His voice was raspy and haunting; if his doll didn't curse me, I didn't doubt he could do the same in a second's notice. Despite that, I had no time for this today.

Deciding enough was enough, I gathered whatever annoyance I could disguise as courage and came to stop a mere foot away from him. "Look, whatever powers of some Belzenef there are, I don't care. What are you even doing here?"

Once again, Tamaki came to my side, pleading to let the matter drop, but I was fed up with the twins' buffoonery today, and he wasn't helping. "I have better things to argue about."

Everyone seemed to sigh at my words, knowing how stubborn I was by now. "I guess that's the end of this discussion, then." Kyoya shut the door on Nekozawa with his fake smile.

I had taken my former seat, tired by the exchange. "Someone wake me up when we have to leave." I covered my face with a pillow and blocked the noise. That is, until I felt the pillow be yanked from my grasp. I blinked in confusion from the action, and saw Hikaru's forehead pressed to mine.

"You're not taking a nap," he commanded. "Not until Haruhi agrees to let us come over." He forced me to sit up, using one arm around my waist to prop me up. "Now, Haruhi, how about we play a game? If you lose, _then_ can we come over?"

"What game?" Her eyes narrowed, suspecting him to invent an idiotic game.

"The 'Which One is Hikaru?' game!"

I laughed silently at his offer, covering my mouth with a fist, but it still didn't go unnoticed by the duo.

Their eyes darted to me and smiled devilishly. "What's the issue, Chi?"

"Nothing, nothing. It's just, well, you know we can tell the difference between you two. Why would you play that?"

"Why not?"

I groaned in frustration from their antics, thinking it wasn't worth it to keep putting up with them right now. "Alright, you want to play? Then let's play." I rose from the seat and faced them, hands on hips waiting for them. "I'll play for Haruhi and if I win, you don't come over."

"Deal." The abandoned hats were pulled off the table and they shuffled, I even saw they did it a couple more times to try and throw me off. As if that would happen. "Which one is Hikaru?"

"Hikaru. Kaoru. And I know I'm right, so don't even think about it." I wasn't worried about losing for a second. They're easy to tell apart if you know where to look. "Too easy." I shook my head and snorted.

"Well, I don't see what's so funny." Hikaru frowned, pulling his hat off. "There's nothing funny about our differences. I'm honest, I speak my mind, and I don't hold back. It's sneaky people like Kaoru who are the trouble makers."

The whole club was in shock. Did he just insult Kaoru? But... What?

"Don't turn this on me, Hikaru. After all, I'm the one who's always going along with all of your selfish games."

"I may suggest them, but you are the one who really gets into them, Kaoru. If you hate it so much, then why don't you just stop?"

"Because I hate to see you make an ass of yourself in front of everyone."

"Kaoru, Hikaru! Stop it," I yelled at them, trying to separate each from their stances in front of one another. Mori stepped in behind me to physically separate the two of them because they kept edging closer to each other with their hands clenching. I stood off to the side once Mori came in and, to be honest, I was scared. I think we all were – they just don't do this.

"No way, Chi. It was your idea to call Haruhi our toy, Hikaru, but I noticed you were quick to make a pass at her from the very beginning. Admit it, Hikaru. You're actually in love with Haruhi, aren't you?"

"WHAT?!" The entire Host Club was speechless from his statement, not knowing whether to treat it as a jab... or maybe he was serious?

"You admit it then, Kaoru! You're in love with Chi!"

A strangled sound escaped my throat once I heard that. My brain short-circuited. I could feel the gears turning in my brain for nothing because I couldn't function. I dipped my head and I shook with anger. "Y-You two... Just stop! Learn to keep your mouths shut!"

"Chi's right! There are some things that shouldn't be said in this world," Tamaki said, an aggravated expression on his face. He stepped forward and placed hands on their shoulders. "A woman's love life is not a triviality – it should be taken seriously."

He's not fooling anyone. We all know who he likes. This moron.

"Man, you're such a freaking idiot," Hikaru muttered. "Why would I fall for her? I mean, she looks like a tanuki."

"How dare you call her a raccoon dog? You're gonna pay for that!"

Pissed off by this argument already, I moved past Tamaki and stood right in front of Kaoru. Honestly, this has been going on for less than five minutes and I already forgot why they were riled up. "She's perfectly fine, Tamaki," I said, still staring right into Hikaru's eyes. "What you need to do is shut up," I briefly glanced at Kaoru, "both of you."

As empowering as it was to glare people down, I was disappointed. Severely. I expected more from them. One day after spilling my guts out to Haruhi and I was already letdown and lied to by how Kaoru behaved, him _and_ his brother.

"Awesome, this is just perfect!" A machine rose from the ground spinning, Renge sitting on a chair. I blatantly grimaced. I couldn't deal with another day of her. "Our beloved Haruhi is in the middle of a beautiful, yet poignant battle royale of love.

"And to make it even more exciting," she continued, an insane grin growing," one of Haruhi's admirers is a twin torn apart by love. And then her best friend is so completely in love with her as the other twin admirer presses on from her side. Just the thought of it could make me eat three bowls of rice!"

Some things don't change I guess. I rolled my eyes with incredulity. "Oh, butt out, otaku." I glowered at her, soon realizing Hikaru and Kaoru were doing the same.

She was getting too excited at a potential movie for her fangirl heart. Renge turned her head away from us and pouted. "You guys are meanies," she whined. "You shouldn't say something like that to your manager."

Tamaki was surprised by the fangirl's words, remembering her relationship with Haru from a few days ago. "But, Renge, I thought you had something for Haruhi, as well."

"Oh, I do, but, I have no problem with Haruhi having a homosexual relationship on the side. Or even a relationship with her best friend. Those are the most dramatic of them all, _and_ the most tragic." She gave the club a creepy smirk at the last though, sending a shiver through my body.

Haruhi was still utterly confused by the mechanism that had risen from his club's floor and the girl that sat atop it. "I'm confused. I thought you had decided to go back home to France, Renge."

"I was going to start up a host club of my own, but I don't think France is ready for a host club just yet," she confessed.

"Cut it out, already!" Hikaru yelled out, cutting off all other conversations. "You're the one who's always crawling into my bed, Kaoru. Talk about annoying."

"I only do that 'cause you look lonely. I wouldn't choose to sleep in your bed, you idiot," Kaoru countered back.

"Who are you calling an idiot? You're the one who sucks at math!"

"Oh yeah? Well you're failing your foreign language class, you big dummy."

"The way you grind your teeth is definitely..."

Kaoru inched closer to Hikaru, him replicating the move. "At least I don't toss and turn in bed!"

"Sex pixie!"

 _Oh_. I unconsciously blushed and covered my face with my hand and groaned.

"Sicko!"

"Your mom wears too much makeup!" Their eyes were and anger evident. "That's it! We're through!"

They stomped off in different directions, while the remaining seven of us didn't know how to deal with the situation.

I glanced from Kaoru to Hikaru and could only shake my head in amazement. "You two... Are such idiots."

The rest of the afternoon consisted of suffocating tension with the hosts and myself lost at how to solve this. They had never fought before according to Tamaki, who was the one to recruit them. He had been the one to suggest the Twincest Act and swore he'd never witness any argument like the one they'd just had.

We all pretty much stayed in our own places that day, until it was time to leave. I was trying my hardest to finish my homework, but it was difficult to focus on calculus when I couldn't think straight. The variables and numbers and formulas all mixed together in my head and I had to take a break to breathe. My chest felt tight with worry for the brothers. Even if I'm an only child I know that siblings fight; this seemed different, though. It was your every day "you took my shoes, give them back" argument – this seemed like all their pent up agitation was released into one blown-out fight. The same concern colored everyone's faces, most notably Hunny. I knew he was perceptive despite appearances, so when I saw his furrowed brows and his tense shoulders he had to be analyzing the situation as deeply as me. It was no secret Hunny had to be the smartest one here when it came to emotions. I hoped he'd be able to figure it out soon.

Checking the wall-mounted clock, I saw it was nearing five. Packing up my things, I made to move towards Haruhi at her window-side table throwing one last fleeting look at the twins on the couch. The last thing I'd expected when I'd look over, though, was Kaoru's gaze. It was unnerving. A shiver traveled up my spine and I felt my blood freeze. It was more than unnerving, it was… disorienting, how one look could make me lose my sense of control.

He had the eyes of a lost child – they wander the playground looking for friends, for comfort, their body wants affection and their heart wants comfort, but his gaze is piercing because they have so many walls up nobody can get past them. How did I expect to make it through the labyrinth he constructed? His eyes weren't ablaze like normal, they were dimmed, embers flickering on the ground, moments from being stomped out. My lungs felt like the air had been punched out of them because how could someone so seemingly fine have eyes like that? I couldn't look away.

What felt like hours were only seconds. Kaoru turned his gaze away from mine, focusing instead out the window. The sky was open and free and I wished for nothing more than to be out of this music room. I nudged Haruhi with my foot, signaling to her it was time to leave. And I turned on my heel and walked right out the door, my bag hanging limply at my side.

I could distinctly feel that lukewarm gaze on my back, but it didn't matter – that wasn't the gaze I came to like.

* * *

So there's the 12th chapter and yes so Chi came to admit she likes kaoru, although she doesn't quite know to what degree yet, and judging by her last comment it's not like it's some undying love - she just knows she likes him and it's in that stage of "i'm not quite sure what to do yet".

I'll include the conversation with haruhi as a flashback at some point in the next two chapters, but the next chapter is a bitch that has to nearly completed rewritten because the original draft was trash, garbage, disgusting,

Once again, thank you for reading!

PS I got bored and started writing a MHA fanfic with OC x Bakugo, if i get anywhere with it, i'll post it.


	13. Chapter 13

_I invited Haru into my home with a shaky hand. Even if I said I was ready to talk about my feelings, it still didn't feel safe. I was paranoid about the reality – if I said it aloud, would it stay inside my home? I love Haruhi, I love the Host Club, I love how life is going right now, I don't want our family dynamic to change just because of some crush. Besides, plenty of customers have crushes on the hosts and nothing comes out of it; why would my opinion matter? My attraction shouldn't be a matter so volatile that the club, much less Kaoru, had to consider. I would stifle the words burning in my throat if it meant I could keep life how it was now. It wouldn't last anyway._

 _Haru sat at the table in between my kitchen and the living room, arms resting in front of her, propping up her chin. She stared at me expectantly. I sighed._

" _I said we'd talk it over with food, you know, give me a sec," I told her, grabbing my cell out of my bag, and dialed for the sushi place down the road she liked. Maybe if I gave her good food she wouldn't think much about what I confessed._

 _In the half hour it took the food to get to my house, I felt like I wasn't in my body. My nerves were on fire and my hands were still shaky. No boy should have this effect on a girl. It was criminal._

 _Haruhi settled for finishing homework in the meantime, but the minute the food got to my house, she was back to expecting a response, one I don't think I was coherent enough to give. I fiddled with my chopsticks, hoping to stall as long as possible. I focused on the different types of sushi in front of me instead of on Haruhi's big brown eyes. It fascinated me how she could just eat her feelings away most days instead of tackling the issues head on? I want to be like that._

 _The sushi came in eight different flavors, I ordered the platter deal for her, and it never struck her as weird that the different tastes always worked well together. Spicy, sweet, bitter, they all melded together into a platter deal that was the store's best selling product, and it made me wonder if we could be like that: could the Host Club function like this sushi platter even if some flavors started mixing together?_

 _I voiced this concern to Haru, and, needless to say, she burst into giggles at the ridiculousness of my train of thought. I stared at her with a deadpan expression until she straightened her back out and started eating like nothing had happened. After a moment, she glanced up at me still playing with my food and cleared her throat._

" _You know, it's not a crime to have a crush," she said. My eyes darted up at her absently eating her sushi. "I'm not any sort of expert on crushes or anything like that – come on, I never noticed guys asking me on dates had you not told me flat out after I unknowingly rejected them – but I do know you deserve to be happy," she continued. "Maybe talking about it to at least me might calm you down some. It's worth a shot."_

 _My laughter started out small and disbelieving and slowly grew into a raucous anyone could surely hear outside because who would have ever imagine Haruhi Fujioka giving me a love life lecture. It was insane._

 _I covered my face with my hands still holding the chopsticks and only when I accidentally poked my throat with it did I put my hands down, still chuckling to myself. The tension had been released from my shoulders as if a fairy godmother had drifted in through the window, waved her wand, and righted the wrongs in my head. I could talk about this. I could open up to Haruhi and confess all the jumbled thoughts to her because she's my best friend and I trust her._

 _I started from the beginning: the time cut my foot on the china shard. It was the first time I reacted like that to Kaoru. More than that, how I started to make it a mission to decipher the differences – I had to know, because I was sure I liked one far more than the other and I wouldn't want to hurt the other by confusing them. I told her how my heart would speed up around Kaoru and how the day of the ball I felt as if I'd collapse right there into his arms, screw clichés and romances, that they could in fact be real. They were that night. And the day my mom came back, how he called to make sure I was okay. It was so unexpected. The day we filmed and how he came after me._

" _The air was different there, Haru," I recounted, "we weren't just two people in the gardens. The gardens were made for us and the world seemed a lightyear away."_

 _Haruhi's lips turned up softly. "I never pegged you as the romantic type, Chi."_

" _Because I'm not. He jumbled up my mind. And despite the garden scene, I couldn't get the scene of him on top of you out of my mind. I felt awful," I confessed, shaking my head. "How could I be mad about a boy with my best friend?" I leaned back into my chair and stared at the ceiling, thinking about how to phrase my next sentence. "I never understood the cattiness to drama about girls and boyfriends before that day. It's because of that I'm holding this in. When you found us at the festival, I felt my guard drop. And I don't know how I feel about that. Dropping my guard to the whole club is one thing, but to one boy specifically?_

" _What if this comes out and ruins our dynamic, Haru? Yours and mine, our and theirs, mine and Kaoru's?" My eyes squinted as I kept staring at the light fixture above the table. The light burned, but it helped focus my thoughts. "I can't let this come up and disrupt what we have. This is the best we've had it in ages – I'm not forgoing my best friend and family for a crush."_

 _A few beats passed between us before Haruhi responded. "Are you positive?"_

" _Yeah. I can be happy with what's happening now. It's more than enough to be grateful for."_

 _I let the words mull around in my mind as we finished eating. Keeping a lid on it was the best choice._

* * *

"Haruhi!"

I slammed open the door to 1-A, hoping to speak to Haru before classes could begin. Then again, confronting the twins with newly dyed hair seemed important too when I saw them.

"What the hell happened to your hair?" I stomped over to the siblings and grabbed a handful of pink and blue strands, inspecting it closer, horrified. I was speechless. "You actually dyed your hair. You two are ridiculous."

They pulled away from my grip and rubbed their aching heads.

"It's not my fault he copied me," Hikaru said accusingly. "I just didn't want to be confused for this moron anymore. From now in, I'm the pink haired twin."

"That's worse, genius." I scrunched up my nose at the faulty logic. "You shouldn't have to dye your hair. How is that going to work for you? You don't have a personality now? Just a hair color?"

He glared at me. His eyes cut through my questioning gaze with no leeway – his golden eyes were unrelenting. "It's working out better than before, at least." He pointed a slim finger at Kaoru who had powder blue hair. "There's no chance of confusing us when we look like this."

The shrill bell rang and my eyes widened at the fact that I'd be late once more. I didn't want to leave the conversation, though. Hikaru's glare unnerved me. And his words seemed so stupid. They shared a room, how could they feasibly hide that from each other?

"Look, I'll see you guys at lunch," I rushed out. "Haru!" My hand was on the handle, ready to make a run for it. "Find me when class is over!"

Luckily, I had made it right when the official bell rang, meaning the same bitter old math teacher who hated me couldn't officially reprimand me; he would, however, have plenty of other reasons later on. I couldn't focus on the lesson, my head was spinning, desperately trying to dissect the Hitachiins' problem.

Before any conflicting crushes, both of them were my friends, great friends. Kaoru had heard me out and yet didn't treat me differently, which I was glad for. Hikaru is the club jester and always full of snarky remarks to bring up club morale. I just can't fathom the thought of them fighting. Haruhi seems as lost as I am, as well as the whole Host Club. Never did I think I'd see Kyoya confused by their antics. If anyone might be able to see past them it's Hunny, but even he's at a loss for words. They can't be faking something so serious. Hikaru... Kaoru... What's up with you two?

"Miss Naotosuta!"

"Yes!" I shot up from my seat, pink dusting my cheeks. I guess I wasn't as inconspicuous as I imagined.

The bitter old math teacher glowered at me. "We do not space out in class, young lady. School is to learn not to day dream." The class lightly laughed at his commentary and at my expense. "I said team up with another student for the classwork today. Due hurry up."

Glancing around the room it's easy to see everyone has already teamed up in twos and threes, so that left me to stand awkwardly in the middle of the room with a grimace on my face. Math on my own was bad enough, not I had to be embarrassed about it. I slumped back into my chair and started flipping through my textbook to see what I missed.

"Do you mind having an extra brain working out these problems with you?"

Slightly confused, I turned back in my chair and saw a spindly blonde standing behind me with her own notebook in hand. She claimed the empty desk beside me without another word and got to work on the assigned questions. All the while I had one brow quirked and my mouth slightly agape. The blonde seemed to notice because she answered my questioning stare.

"It's never fun getting called out by the teacher, besides, it's not like nobody knows who you are: you're with the Host Club – 'course I'd recognize you," she breezily says. "You looked pretty out of it so what's the harm in helping out?" She paused her looping handwriting for a moment, facing me completely. "Or am I just testing the waters to get close to the hosts, hm?" She had the same light in her eyes as Tamaki, a friendly sparkle that attracted people to him.

"Nah." I decided to scoot my chair closer to hers and start looking over her work and making sense of the numbers. "If you wanted to do that, it wouldn't be through me. Besides," I started, smiling a little at her skillful doodles littering the margins of her notebook, "you seem a little too busy for the Host Club right now."

She flushed a little, realizing what I'd seen. She shifted other papers over the margins to cover them up. "Fair enough."

"But for real," I say. She's confused for a second. "You don't seem like the type – you remind me of Tamaki, he's got that friendly disposition like you, attracts bees to honey with just one look."

Her hand extended across her desk finally and I easily took it. "Watanabe Sora, in case you zoned out for that too," she added, smirking a tiniest bit.

The air is light and I can feel my head clear as I work through the math problems with Sora's help. Hikaru and Kyoya are the ones we normally go to for math help, so it's nice to see someone in my own class could help me out without having to beg. She's easygoing and her voice rings like a little bell, all dainty and fine, but her humor is sarcastic and rich in snark – it captivated me.

The bell sounded at the end of the class and as the rest of the students rapidly packed up to reach their electives with time, I gazed at her from my peripherals, smiling slightly. "Thanks, Watanabe."

"For the math?"

"For approaching me, you helped a lot today."

"Don't tell me you're that bad at math, please."

I chuckled at her teasing, contemplating if I really was that bad before brushing the concern away. "More like I had a lot on my mind and you eased the worry away," I explained.

She rose silently, prim, proper, and polite, so different from her conversations. "It's no problem." Watanabe packed up and made it to the classroom door with the rest of the students rushing out. "And call me Sora."

How did I never notice her before?

"Naotosuta, I'd hurry if I were you. Your next class is about to start."

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks, Mister." I waved his words off rudely, rushing out myself before I could be reprimanded further.

Lunch couldn't come sooner. I had waited outside of Haru's door, waiting for her to step outside since I never did get to talk to her in the morning, and it looked like I wouldn't get to now either. The twins were dragging her away too fast for me to catch them. They were heading to the cafeteria, a place Haruhi hardly ever set foot in.

"This can't end well," I mumbled.

I traced their steps and when I reached the cafeteria, it wasn't hard to spot the Host Club. In the center of the room, center of all the attention, the Host Club sat there conversing. I stepped over to them calmly and took the seat in front of Haru. My presence was recognized by them soon enough, causing Hunny to jump on me from across the table.

"Chi-chan! Hika-chan and Kao-chan are still fighting!" I gave him a swift hug before dropping him over on Mori's lap.

"Where are they anywhere?" I sat in my chair again, head resting on my palms. I didn't receive an answer, only Kyoya twisting my head around to stare at the scene the twins were creating. Loud shouting from the two were heard throughout the entire cafeteria, not one word went unheard by everyone.

I shook my head in shame, partially scared of what would happen when they'd come sit with us. "These two are impossible, I swear," I grunted to myself.

"If they don't make up soon, we'd be down in revenue. We wouldn't be able to offer our Twinscest package anymore." Kyoya raised his eyes from his black notebook when he realized this information. I think I almost saw a deadly gleam in his eyes, for a second.

Note to self: money and Kyoya aren't a nice pairing.

I threw my head back, exhaling softly. "I don't think it'll come to that, Kyoya." I rubbed my neck in an attempt to release the tension that came back right away. Everyone's eyes turned to look at me. "I was worried this morning too, don't get me wrong, it's just… if they've never fought like this, then maybe it won't last for so long. I give it today and they should be fine," I said while shifting my gaze to the arguing duo at the lunch line. They were yelling unison, trying to pick a different platter from the other. "I'll give them this: they're pretty great."

Tamaki tilted his head in confusion, not understanding what grace there was in being like that. "There's nothing great about arguing like that, Chi. They're hosts! It's a disgrace."

The screaming suddenly quit, no more dishes were called out in unison.

"Suoh." This shocked him even more. I never use their surnames anymore unless I was dead serious now. "They're brothers. They just might be fooling us." I winked at him quickly, straightening out once I felt Kaoru come to my side. I didn't freeze up, I let a breath escape my body and composed myself like earlier.

Well, he didn't really sit. He sort of sagged in his seat too and stared at his food in disgust.

"What's wrong, Kaoru?" He gave me the most pitiful expression I've ever seen from him and he slouched even more. "Don't like the food?" I teased him, poking his cheek.

"Not at all. I just didn't want to get the same as him," he grumbled. He crossed his arms and shoved the plate over to me. "Eat it if you want." I looked over the food again, actually seeing what it was this time.

Shit. It could pass for shit, at least. I wasn't aware Ouran could serve something like this. That's how bad it looked. Haruhi didn't seem to mind. I spotted Hikaru passing it on to her like Kaoru did for me. In return, she traded in her boxed lunch.

Seeing her lunch, I remembered my own lunch resting on top of the counter. Man.

"Chi-chan, aren't you going to eat?" I turned to watch Hunny devour slices of cake as if it were as easy as breathing. "Do you want cake?"

"No, thanks, Hunny-senpai. And I kind of left my lunch at home." I sighed at my own mistake. When I looked back up, I saw chopsticks with Haru's food right in front of my face. Knowing who had the boxed lunch, I raised an eyebrow at Hikaru. "I thought you were going to eat it."

"Until I found at you didn't have any. Now eat it."

You know, whenever I imagined one of the most embarrassing moments in my life, I never thought it'd be Hikaru feeding me lunch. He refused to give me the chopsticks to feed myself, meaning I had to let him feed me as my stomach decided to dictate my actions today. I doubt the blush on my face was faint enough that no one saw. On the contrary, I'm pretty sure the whole student body saw it.

I covered my face with my hands and refused to remove after a few bites; I couldn't handle it. They started arguing again after that about some other trivial matter. The red just was not fading _at all_. Honestly, I think I could have spent a week in that position.

... I don't know what's the worst part: Kaoru sitting right next to me or the simple fact that Hikaru just fed me... CRAP! Kaoru just saw that!

I peeked through my fingers and noticed the red in Kaoru's cheeks. I don't believe that Hikaru fed him when I wasn't looking, so... He's angry. So, so angry.

But why?

"It's not fair!" Tamaki started whining from next to Kyoya. "Chi got to eat the boxed lunch and so did Hikaru!"

I cleared my throat and pushed the embarrassment to the back of my mind. "To be fair, I eat her food almost every day, Tamaki," I said bluntly. This only caused him to cry harder.

"Mommy! They're so mean!" Tamaki clung to Kyoya's arm tightly, sobbing about our cruelty.

"Speaking of Haruhi, I just want you to know there's absolutely no reason for you to feel responsible," he said accusatorily with a smile.

"Huh?" Said brunette and I turned our heads in confusion to the glasses-wearing host.

"You, as well, Chi. Of course, it wasn't your tactless comment that started this whole feud between the twins in the first place, right?" There goes that creepy gleam again!

"Can't we discuss this later? If none of you have figured it out, we're the last ones in the cafeteria," I spoke clearly. All the other students had left a while ago, having seen the bell about to ring. These seven are the only ones genius enough to not notice. "I'd get to class if I were you."

I stood up easily and gave them a quick wave. "I'll see you guys later!" With that, I shut the door on a scene teeming with strange teenage angst and drama.

* * *

"I know I said I'd give them some time, but I'm tired," I whispered to Hunny. I chose to sit with him and Mori today, seeing as how the Host Club was closed today because the twins couldn't behave properly. "Can't they just make up?"

"I've known Hika-chan and Kao-chan since they were in pre-school. We weren't in the same year, so I never really got to talk to them, but I remember that the two of them always played together." The fact that Hunny was so serious showed how drastic the situation apparently was. The day is almost over and this wasn't resolved.

"Yeah, that's true." Tamaki came up behind us, resting his folded arms on the back of the couch. "I mean, I've only known the twins since they were in middle school, but they definitely stood out. It seemed like they kept everyone at a distance except each other. Believe it or not, they were even more warped back then. When you stop and think about it, maybe this fight is a good thing for them.

"Maybe it means that the twins are expanding their horizons a bit. We should just leave them alone and let them work it out," he admitted. Everyone seemed to nod at Tamaki's statement, all except me. Siblings fight, sure, but they don't go through hair changes and bring it to school and their friends.

Haruhi hummed in consideration. "Maybe it is a turn for the better, but if this really is their first fight, they probably need someone to tell them when it's time to give in and call it quits. And if they've never fought before, would they even know how to make up?"

"Haruhi has a point." The hosts stared at me while I spoke. "Remember what I told you in lunch? About them being good actors? I think we might just catch a glimpse of that today if what Haru says is right," I claimed. No one went against my words, only gazing on at the dueling pair.

Finally, Tamaki seemed to consider the odds and walked up to the two, intent on stopping the fighting. "Don't you guys think that maybe it's time you give up all this fighting? It's driving me insane."

Hikaru was infuriated. "What'd you say?" He questioned the King daringly, anger boiling at its peak. "It's driving you insane? You've gotta be kidding me. How do you think I feel right now? Every time I look in the mirror, I see _his_ face." Hikaru's voice was like it was about to crack, glass about to shatter.

I was heartbroken. The atmosphere was a vacuum. Nobody could breathe and my lungs felt like they would collapse again. How could someone's brother say that? I thought back to Hikaru and Kaoru hanging out with me before the ball, picking out fabrics, laughing together, running around their house like we were kids again at least for that time. I thought about Hikaru and all his doting on his brother every day at the club and how he constantly watches over Haruhi. I thought of Kaoru and all the times my heart's skipped beats around him because how could someone be so kind? More than anything, the joy they brought to the club. Maybe I was wrong in the end. Maybe... Maybe they aren't faking it.

"I'm sick and tired of constantly being mistaken for you, Kaoru! The truth is I hate your guts!"

"You took the words right out of my mouth. In fact, I hate you so much I bought this, Belzenef, the curse doll. I'm going to complete the curse, Hikaru. I'm going to write your name on his back. From this day forward, you're going to experience nothing but misfortune and sorrow!" Kaoru cried out in frustration, holding the cat figurine in the air, marker held firmly in his other hand.

I launched myself from the couch. "Stop it!" I wrenched his arm with the marker back, causing the figurine to fall down. "Don't you know when to quit, Kaoru?" I grasped his wrist and stared at him inquisitively. "And here I thought, just for _one second_ , that you were the mature one."

Haruhi had yanked Hikaru back almost too hard. "Would you guys knock it off? What do you think you're doing? You don't bring something like this into a petty fight." She picked up the Belzenoff doll and waved it in their faces. "Both of you are at fault here but what's really sad is that you brought everyone else around you into your big mess!

"Now apologize to each other! If you don't make up right now, I'll never let you come over to my house. Have I made myself clear?"

In that moment, I was sure of three thing: Haruhi was about to faint from induced stress, I was about to cry out of frustration, and those twins were about to be strangled.

You know those moments in your life you think are so fake you get shivers running you're your back, when you have to obsessively look behind you, when you think the world is about to fall on you? An example: you wake up and the day seems so perfect and quiet, but as the day rolls by, the world _stays_ quiet and it's as if everyone was abducted by aliens. This afternoon was one of them.

Kaoru had a lazy smirk grow on his face, encompassing his whole being. I felt his body slacken in my grip and suddenly he was someone else: he was Kaoru again. I glanced behind me and saw Hikaru with the same disposition. I checked back and I felt the world crash. _What the hell?_

"So then what you're saying, Haruhi, is that if we make up, we can come over to your place?" They asked, the smug grin reaching their eyes.

My mouth flapped open and closed like a fish out of water – I guess I was. "You have got to be kidding me." I dropped Kaoru's wrist and dragged myself to the nearest chair. I sighed in defeat. I ran a hand through my hair and watched them have their brotherly moment, disbelief coursing through me at how they actually fooled us.

"I'm so sorry, Kaoru. Even though I was just following our script, I said such awful things to you. I'm not fit to be your brother." The caressing of the cheek began. And cue the blushing. "Kaoru, I'll never let you go again."

Kaoru pressed his cheek into Hikaru's hand and shut his eyes. "Oh, Hikaru," he murmured, so softly I could hardly hear it. I couldn't hear much anyway aside from the blush rushing to my head in irritation and bewilderment.

Hunny watched them in the same state as the rest of us. His brown eyes shifted back and forth between the gingers. He threw his hands in the air, blown away by the confessions. "You mean you guys were faking it this whole time?"

"We didn't have anything else to do. We were bored." They were so nonchalant about the whole deal.

"They totally fooled me," Haruhi mumbled to herself quietly, exasperated by the act.

Before the two could get any more comfortable, I tapped them on the shoulders, and when they turned around to peek at who it was, I promise you, I gave each the hardest slap any of them have ever had. This was a good enough reason to send them into the next week.

"You two are so clueless!" My face heated up from the fury in me. "Do you understand how worried we were? For everyone to say this was your first argument? To think you guys wouldn't make up? The magnitude of those words was just... Just..." I gripped my hair until I felt the sting of pain. " _Unbelievable_."

One figure unraveled my hands from my vice grip on the strands, dropping them gently to my sides. My eyes only reached up to their chest, but I noticed the dark hair. "Yes, Ootori?"

The last thing I need is Shadow King annoying me now.

He shoved one finger to my forehead harshly, catching me off guard. "If you rip out your hair, you might end up in the hospital. We can't have that, now can we?" The Host Club's expressions were hilarious as they saw what could constitute as care. "If we signed you into the hospital, we wouldn't have anyone to make our outfits," he added.

Another thing I was sure of: I might just murder Kyoya one day. I waved away the wagging finger. "Thanks, smart ass. Glad to know you care."

Kyoya had broken the ice. Music Room 3 was filled with boisterous laughter, a euphoric atmosphere in general, something we hadn't had since the twins began this short-lived fight. I felt a smile tug on my lips despite my exasperation; the day had come to a close and they made up, in a way. My lungs were no longer caving into themselves, they were full and functioning. It was nice to know we could go back to this state; all of us happy and getting along. The family dynamic wasn't ruined.

"Twins with too much time on their hands... are the devil," Tamaki concluded with a short snigger. We all nodded in agreement, the devilish duo smirking, arms linked again.

* * *

The following day in the Host Club proved to be peaceful. There was even a boost in customers since there weren't club activities yesterday. To make up for the lack of interaction, most of the guests surrounded Hikaru and Kaoru, their hair still dyed differently. The girls got a hoot out of it as they could "tell the difference" between the two now.

"Okay, it's time to play the 'Which One is Hikaru?' game!"

The guests all squealed in excitement, hoping to win this time with the different hair colors.

What seemed like the leader spoke for the others. "I know, the twin with the pink hair is Hikaru," she smiled triumphantly as she pointed to who she thought was Hikaru.

"We have a winner!"

The same girl grinned even wider, joyful at having gotten it correct. "So are you two gonna keep your wild hair color even though you've made up?" She questioned them as they kept up the fake smiles. "It's _so much_ easier to tell the two of you apart now." The emphasis was noted by all the customers as they whispered amongst themselves happily.

"No, it isn't."

Haruhi appeared from behind my chair and crossed her arms with a blasé expression?

"Today, the pink one is Kaoru, and Hikaru's the blue one. You swapped colors for today, huh?" She briefly smiled, easily seeing through their disguises. Coming to stop by her side at the table by the window, I giggled at all of their shocked faces. Host club hours were almost over and I had a family dinner to get to, so it was time for me to take my leave.

"You guys aren't that great at hiding your differences." You've got a ways to go before you can cover up your personalities!" I called out to them before walking away with Haru. "Good luck!"

Not even ten feet of a distance and I thought I heard Kaoru whisper to Hikaru.

"Do you realize what's happened, Hikaru? Until now, there were only two groups of people, "us" and 'everyone else.' But for the first time, someone's crossed into our world."

* * *

Here's chapter 13 (lucky number 13)

I think my favorite part was the beginning which was the flashback i mentioned I'd include last chapter. And also we introduced Sora, who will NOT be with any of the hosts, I just think it helps to add scenes of Chi in her own classroom so we see her develop later on for the ~ideas~ I have.

PS SO HAPPY this chapter is done. I wasn't in it mentally and I'm really excited to get to when I can write the chapter from scratch rather than overhauling the whole chapter and thinking of how to make things coincide and better them.


	14. Chapter 14

"Oi, Chi! Wake up," a voice called out. I was shaken by the person, and I groaned loudly in response. I tugged my comforter higher over my head, but it got ripped away, leaving my body to curl in tighter to retain heat. I reluctantly cracked open one bleary eye to see my mother's impatient face standing above my bed.

"Wha', Ma'?" I yawned and stretched out. My spine cracked all the way down and my toes curled – my body was waking up, but my brain was trying to shut down. I could barely get a word out through all the yawns I couldn't contain. "Is like six, Ma'. Go to shle–" I covered my mouth with one hand and stretched out my other grab the comforter back. Within the next seconds, I was lying prone on my bedroom's freezing floor, face in contact with the freezing wood and the lukewarm sheets were strewn around me. A cross between a groan and whine escaped me. "Ma'!"

She held out a roughened hand to help me up. "Did you forget what day it is today?" She asked me with an eyebrow quirked.

"Um, it's Saturday, meaning it's 'sleep in til 4 pm' for me." I gripped her hand and let her drag me into a sitting position. Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes I stumbled to my feet and started for the connected bathroom. My mom followed behind me and only then did I notice she was dressed in business casual and already primed for the day.

"You did not get that stubborn attitude from me," she muttered. "And you're wrong. Today is when Mrs. Hitachiin asked you to come in to the studio."

I rolled my eyes and shooed her out so I could shower. I stood underneath the stream as the water began to boil, steam enveloping the room and loosening my muscles by the second. I pressed my hands against my face and counted to ten, taking a deep breath and exhaling softly. Nearly two weeks had passed since the twins "fought" and the Host Club had returned to normal and life went on, but somehow that meant they found pleasure in annoying Haruhi and I even more. They hadn't stopped bugging Haruhi to visit her and had started wondering where I lived, insisting the whole club visit as well. I'm assuming Tamaki was also curious because he started declaring it was necessary to meet my family and present themselves as "gentlemen" and my "knights in shining armor". Hunny and Mori were unbothered because they dropped me off before, and Kyoya I'm sure already knows where I live, so he hadn't bothered to even glance at his best friend.

My arms and chest were red and raw, the water too hot to handle. I dialed down the heat and kept dozing off, absently washing my hair. My mind kept drifting off to Hikaru and Kaoru laughing off their stint. They never mentioned their accusations again – Haruhi probably forgot what Kaoru exposed, but my mind was focused on what Hikaru told us all. I hadn't confronted Kaoru about it and that's how it would remain. The lid has been shut.

I stepped out of the shower with the water dripping into my eyes and wrapped myself in a towel. Walking back into my room, I noticed my mom still there. She beckoned me forward to where she stood next to my bed and I recognized the clothes on my bed: they were designs she was working on to get back into the groove. They were summery and casual, nothing like the new line she wanted to promote yet; she wanted that to be a surprise to me.

"Here, try these on." Mom tossed me a loose pair of flower-printed slacks and a tight-fitting pastel green top. "I'm not having my daughter show up to the Hitachiin estate in something other than my work."

"Sure I didn't get the stubbornness from you, Mom?" I asked in passing, opening my drawers for a bra and underwear, picking up the clothes on the way back to the bathroom. Her light laughter made the day seem better already – it always had that effect on me. This was why I loved when she was home.

I came out of the bathroom, mockingly modeling for her as she sat on my bed, nodding approvingly with a beaming smile. She reached under her and pulled out brown heels she decided I should wear. According to her, if I want to be a fashion designer, heels are key.

As I bent down to adjust the straps, she casually mentioned one last detail.

"Chi, I forgot to tell you, but Hikaru and Kaoru will be coming with us today, too."

I stumbled standing back up. Her expression was full of mischief and wonder, baiting me to react. My face was bordering on terrified and embarrassed, then choosing to just hurry out of the house and into the car, hoping my blush went by unseen. I needed to learn how to keep my emotions more hidden if I wanted this to stay a secret, or at least not blatantly obvious.

Less than half an hour later, we came to a stop in front of the huge mansion I've become familiar with. Mrs. Hitachiin stood waiting for us near the entrance of the home, her two sons at either side of her and her husband behind them nearer to the door. The two adults had come to enjoy my presence whenever I came by to help with the Host Club costumes. I'm slightly terrified that their mother has practically adopted me as a daughter. Their son is way too cute – there is no possible way that I'd want to be their sister instead. The thought of being related to them fried my brain and I was short-circuiting. My mom abandoned me, going on ahead to talk to Mrs. Hitachiin, her husband coming down the short staircase to join them.

While my thoughts ran wild and my blush went on strong, I didn't notice the two figures creeping from behind me. If there was ever a time when my squeals/yelps/screams – whatever that cacophony was – caused the most laughter, it was then.

I scowled at the two gingers as they bent over from their raucous laughter; they showed zero shame. As the adults kept on talking about whatever they discuss, I turned around to the idiots I call friends.

"Think that was funny, don't you?" I stared them down with my hands on my hips and pretended I was taller than I was at that moment for some semblance of intimidation.

Of course, all I received was another round of snickering from the buffoons. I huffed and pivoted away to walk inside the estate, trusting myself to know the way.

Finding the studio was easy, working in the presence of the two annoying brothers was the difficult part. I couldn't get through one seam without those two criticizing another aspect or suggesting another dynamic. Oh, but it didn't stop there. Their conversations ranged from what the next cosplay should be to how obvious Tamaki's crush on Haru was. It goes without saying that I was unrestrained on that topic.

"I'm just saying that Haru definitely is too oblivious for her own good," I exclaimed, trying to be heard over the back and forth bickering.

That shut them up. They leant forward and their hands could've been the literal grip of death from how tight they were grasping my shoulders.

"The question is, though, does Haruhi like Tamaki?"

My eyes shifted between the two gossiping hags in front of me and pursed my lips. No way. Not selling out my best friend's feelings. I turned my face away from them, focusing instead on the corkboard to my right. "Sorry, boys, you're not getting anything out of me." I raised my hands in surrender and mock apology. They frowned and let go of me, letting me get back to the dress. That fashion show was in a few hours and I'll be damned if I didn't finish in time.

Around one week ago, Mrs. Hitachiin and my mother agreed to have a small-scale showcase for a few benefactors and investors who could be interested in the new fashion line emphasizing sustainability. Today was supposed to be the fashion show, and of course, nothing was ready. At least, my things weren't ready. The two women had given me the opportunity to make one gown out of recyclable materials. If the dress was good enough, they said they'd consider featuring it. This chance alone made me squirm – Mom had her breakout at nineteen, but gave it up a few years later in favor of continuing college and putting sustainable development on the map. If I somehow managed this feat, this could jumpstart my future.

It was around one already and the gown was nearing completion; my fingers were starting to burn from the pricks, my foot was losing sensation from the pedal, and my brain was fogging up with sleep. Everyone had gone to eat lunch while I had declined. Despite Kaoru's concerned expression he went on. Hikaru lingered back. He'd stared me down and crossed his arms, expectantly tapping his foot against the marble floor, waiting for me to address him. I'd pushed the sewing machine away for a minute, deciding the short break could be good for me.

"Yes? I had asked him, noticing the tinge on his neck.

"Why aren't you coming down for lunch? Working yourself to the bone won't help anyone."

I sighed, resting my head on a palm. "You know the show is tonight, Hikaru, I need to finish this. Midterms are approaching and I need to start studying more, so that means less time for designing, much less an occasion like this. I can't be frivolous with my time." My lips curved into a small smile, sure the dark circles were obvious. "Please? Just let me do this today? I'll something quick once I'm done."

Hikaru watched me get back to work after that for a few moments before gruffly stating he'd bring me lunch once they were done. His childish temper made me chuckle silently as i started to finish up the elaborate train. He meant well. is chis

I could vaguely hear a knock somewhere around me. My body was sore and tense; I could feel the cricks in my neck. I blinked quickly to try and wake up. I saw my mom and Mrs. Hitachiin walk into the large studio. I waved at them as I covered my mouth with the other, yawning loudly. They regarded me with amusement as they noticed me only now waking up. They made their way over to the massive table while I glanced over to the clock – it was nearly three. I noticed the plate with various fruit and bread at the corner of the table. Hikaru must have kept his word.

"Sweetheart? We came to check on you," my mother said, while running a hand through my now tangled hair. "How's it go–"

I twisted my body around in my chair, confused by her pause. She and the twins' mother were staring at something to the right of me and it took me a few seconds before I realized that they were studying my gown. It was dark green in color made out of bamboo and had a few layers of bunches and gatherings down the back, twisting into a long train. It had a halter neck and backless, showcasing every single elegant stich. I finished around thirty minutes ago? My body had collapsed onto the desk in front of me. I was still disoriented, yet even a fool could note the shock and pride in both mothers' eyes.

"Chi," Mom began, "you really made this yourself?" No, I locked myself in this room and took a nap, while my little elf friends sewed what could very well be my best piece. I was still sleepy and in a bad mood from lack of sleep. Despite this, I looked up at her hopefully. "It's gorgeous, darling."

My face was flushed as I shrugged a shoulder, not sure how to handle the praise. It was even worse when Mrs. Hitachiin joined in on it.

She clapped her hands once before facing me. "You definitely came through, Chiyo, dear, it's beautiful." I was sputtering, trying to form a coherent sentence when she cut me off. "I'd love to have it there, Chiyo. A promise is a promise, and you delivered."

I don't know what it was. Maybe it's the fact that she said "love". Maybe it was because she's the mother of two close friends of mine. Maybe it's because she looked at me with such pride in her eyes, the same pride she shows her sons some days when she thinks no one is watching.

* * *

The stress before the fashion show was on the rise. With this came the need to get dressed and prepare for in the minute touch-ups and triple checking everyone knew what they were doing. That brought me to stand in front of twin maids who have that same creepy gleam in their eyes that Kyoya has. I won't lie, it was disconcerting, especially when I was entrusted to them to dress me for the fashion show. All in all, the experience wasn't one I never wanted to repeat.

Ever.

What I wouldn't mind repeating, though, was the moment when I came out and Hikaru and Kaoru were outside the dressing room. It's a dream come true to have not one, but two hot guys gawking at you in an evening gown with. But truthfully, I only peeked up to see Kaoru's expression. His mouth was agape, his eyebrows curved high in shock, and his eyes were looking right into me. The gold dazzled underneath the chandelier lighting, the small flecks of brown were aflame, the same blaze that drew me to them all the time.

"Chi, you look... Wow."

Yup, definite confidence booster.

I noticed Hikaru shifted his gaze away to instead examine the ceiling. He had roughly shoved his hands into the pockets of his slacks while glowering. "Y-You... Screw it, never mind," he stammered, throwing his hands up in the air and turning around while grabbing onto his brother's arm. "We'll meet you at the front.

I snickered at how flustered Hikaru got because, let's face it, Kaoru has complimented me, sure, but Hikaru? It didn't happen every day. Kaoru was the sensitive and complimenting one, Hikaru was blunt and straightforward even about his lunch order. It was amusing to say the least.

The weird is that I could have sworn I heard something akin to a gasp not too far from me. I stopped in my footsteps and peered over at a hallway down to my right, but I couldn't make out any shape.

I hummed in consideration before beginning to walk downstairs again, hearing the twins calling out how bored they were.

Mom's been a designer since before I was born, albeit a little known one, yet I'd never been to a fashion show of this magnitude. The amount of famous individuals situated in one room was incredible. The flashes of different colors of satin, organza, and silk floating around in the air was gorgeous. I'm pretty sure I was slight – okay, very starstruck. Every time a famous designer passed by us, my eyes would pop out of my head. Hikaru was trying to muffle his laughter, meanwhile Kaoru did a better job of concealing it, only showing a sliver of a smile. In the end, we were a mess of sputtering, chuckles, and outright laughter.

When the lights started to dim we knew it was showtime. It was easy to tell that I was extremely antsy about having my gown showcased at the end. No matter what anyone told me, my design was not up to par with my mom's designs, much less a Hitachiin's creation, but just having them praise me alleviated a bit of that anxiety.

I was sitting front row in between Hikaru and Kaoru as the models strutted down the catwalk when I felt a nudge on my left side. Glancing over at the ginger, I quirked an eyebrow. "What's wrong?" I whispered, making sure I spoke low enough.

"Nothing," he said, "just making sure you weren't nervous." He proceeded to wrap his fingers around my own, squeezing softly.

I wasn't blushing. It was the lighting. It was red. Very red.

Facing away, cheeks now stained a deep crimson, I sucked in a breath when I saw my dress on the lanky model walking in front of me now. I was speechless. Regardless of what anyone says, having Host Cub members wear your outfits and having it featured as the finale piece on a runway show are two completely different things with completely different feelings of accomplishment.

The fabrics twirled and rustled, the lights reflected off of the bodice and skirt, the click-clack of the heels could be heard as she posed with a hand on her hip.

As she twisted back around so they could begin the last walk of the models on the strip, I felt one last tightening of his hold before he released my hand from his grip. It left my palm feeling cold and empty. I couldn't dwell too long on it because amongst all the applause my mom and Mrs. Hitachiin received, there was even more towards the end as they reached the final pieces. It sent my heart flying at how well received it was; who wouldn't be ecstatic? People actually applauding your work while it's worn on a model on a runway didn't happen every day. It felt pretty damn amazing.

Two arms were slung around my shoulders then and I don't think I've hugged any person as quickly and tightly as I hugged my twins in that moment. My heart was racing and awe coursed through my very bone marrow.

The crowd was thinning now as we walked toward the entrance, meeting up with our parents there. Attendants were praising them for their ingenuity and complimenting the overall show, wishing them luck on the launch. I hate to admit that I was still blushing from him holding my hand, seeing my dress up there, just everything from tonight, and the pounding music wasn't helping my state. I was stumbling a little in my heels as we were coming down to the round driveway lined with cars.

"Sweetie, you all right?" Mom came to step beside, brushing aside some hair to feel my forehead. "What's wro–" She started speaking before retracting her hand quickly. "Why didn't you tell us you had a fever, Chi?" She faced the five other worried people and spoke up. "I'm sending Chi home in another car, Yuzuha. You'll be late if I don't ."

My vision was blurring the longer I stood and my throat was tight. My forehead was starting to sweat and it was all I could do to stay upright now. I was leaning against one of the short pillars of the stairs, trying to keep my head up.

I saw my mom put a hand to her chin for a second, glancing at Mrs. Hitachiin, and noticing a minute nod. The ginger women turned to Hikaru and placed a decorated hand on his shoulder. "Actually, Kaoru, you wouldn't mind going with her and making sure she gets there fine, would you?"

I choked. Whether I couldn't breathe from the mother's confusion of the names or the weakness I felt in my lungs, I don't know. I physically choked on air and started coughing. My dad started patting my back. He gave me a handkerchief to blot the sweat. "I... wouldn't mind, I guess?" "I'm Hikaru, Mom," Hikaru spoke slowly, looking at Kaoru from his peripherals. Their mother waved the correction away and gently smiled at him in response. It didn't take a genius to see the discomfort and confusion on their faces. "What about Kaoru?"

"There are a few designers still lounging about I wanted him to meet. It's okay, the Naotosuta house isn't too far away."

None of us were able to give our two cents before she called a chauffeur over from the Hitachiin estate. None of the adults were listening and they whisked Kaoru away with them as if it was nothing.

You know, if I didn't have a headache the size of Russia right now, I'd be yelling so loudly.

Hikaru was just standing in front of the stone I leaned against, checking the road once the rest of the group disappeared down not five minutes ago with his brother. I could tell he was fuming inside; the twins weren't ever separated. He didn't seem bothered by his mom's mistake, though, which struck me as odd. Besides, even if I did try to comfort him, what would I say? _"I'm sorry you were forced to ditch your twin for my company instead."_ I wrapped my arms around myself and kept quiet.

The car arrived soon enough, so I didn't have his fury unleashed on me. It was a little disheartening because he was the one that calmed me down during the show. and now that's probably up in smokes. He assisted me into the car, yeah, but he didn't speak until we were more than halfway there. That was a good ten minutes in a tense silence enveloping the car.

I slouched forward in defeat and let out a soft sigh. No point in trying I guess.

"Hey, Chi."

I lifted my head up to see his face only a few inches away from me. I'm sure that doesn't help my condition, but what do I know? My head was already foggy, how much worse could it get?

His brows furrowed as we sat in silence for a while, his eyes scanning my current state. "Come here." He raised his palm to my neck and then my forehead, a frown marring his face. "Why didn't you say anything during the show if it was that bad? You could've fainted," he scolded, his nose scrunching with mild irritation as he continued.

I slumped in my seat, my shoulders sagging. My elbows rested on my knees as I gave up on the illusion propriety. It was a 180 degree change from a minute ago, a good change, just sudden. It was late at night and I couldn't keep up with all the twists and turns coming my way. "Aren't... Aren't you still upset about Kaoru?" I timidly asked, not sure if he'd burst into a rage right then and there.

The car was enveloped in silence as Hikaru pondered his answer. "It's not that I'm _not_ upset, Chi, but you have a fever, so I can't exactly go and make it worse." He huffed and sunk into his seat across from me. I studied his concerned face as his hands were clasped together. He might be considered the moodier twin, but he was still sweet. His foot was incessantly tapping the car floor; he probably wanted to get back to Kaoru already. He could have just said no.

"Thank you, Hikaru." He examined my face and gave me the softest smile I've ever seen on his face. It was different from how he smiled at Kaoru – those were enigmatic and knowing, full of secrets between twins. This could melt my heart.

More smiles were shared, laughter was abound, and I even snorted at some point from some story of the Host Club, causing another round of laughter to ensue. It was lighthearted and enjoyable, just like that moment in the runway show.

As he told me another story of the Host Club's first year, my mind wandered back to that moment in the showcase. I half expected Kaoru to be who supported me – hell, I _wanted_ it to be him. But it was Hikaru who was there to comfort me. Who am I kidding? That was him making sure I wasn't about to sprint to the door and have an anxiety attack about the dress. He didn't mean anything serious by it. I'm really worried about Kaoru, though. How's he holding up? … crap! Nope! Stop thinking it, Chi, stop thinking it!

Maybe groaning and smashing the side of my face into the window wasn't my best idea, but it sure did make Hikaru laugh at my expense.

We were near my home when I realized so crucial that I can't believe I forgot in the first place. I lived in a small home. I shouted to the chauffeur to stop the car about a block away from my house, right before we got to the apartment complexes and small homes.

"Hikaru." He was already staring at me inquisitively when I gripped his suit's sleeve. "You can leave me here, it's fine. My house is just down the street," I explained, hoping me biting my lip went unnoticed. I hope he doesn't have them keep driving.

"If it's down the street, I can just take you home all the way. What's wrong with that?" I could tell he was getting frustrated with the lack of answers as my leg started to bounce. He stared at me until a look understanding passed through his faced, seemingly coming to his own realization. "I know why you don't want to take you home." A sly smirk made its way to his lips.

My eyes were shut tight, head tilted to the floor. It's gonna happen. He's going to make fun of me until the day I die, I know it.

"You're one of those types that doesn't like having guys over if they're not dating. That's why you were so against Kaoru and I wanting to go over to Haruhi's house." He chuckled lightly, apparently amused by his epiphany.

My eyes widened. I silently sighed in relief, the action going unnoticed by him. "Y-yeah, that's exactly why. Wow, am I that easy to read?" I think I was sweating bullets until now. Well, sweating that wasn't related to the fever.

"Sort of."

He knocked on the divider, letting the driver know to open the doors. He followed that up by sliding out of the car and holding out a hand for me.

"I don't care what you say," Hikaru said. "I'm walking you over at least to that lamp post there."

I didn't offer much resistance because arguing while seated is one thing, but walking when your vision is all blurry and you feel disoriented? Yeah. Not happening. I stumbled over my long dress, leaning on Hikaru as he helped me stand. I kept one arm wrapped around me to ward off some the night's chill. By the time we'd reached the post, I was seriously considering just letting him walk me all the way; I had no clue how I wouldn't end up dragging myself to my house. The only thing that made me reconsider was the fact that Hikaru had his brother to get back to soon, and there was no doubt that he'd speed over there quickly. Despite this, I tugged him forward when he came to a stop. Maybe it was the fever, but I felt nervous asking him for the favor.

"Walk me all the way?" I bit the inside of my cheek. "Please?"

Hikaru didn't say anything. He took off his blazer and draped it over my shoulders; he grabbed my hand and pulled me forward.

My house was all the way down the street and I knew I couldn't avoid telling him about my house anymore. I bunched the blazer up at my chest to fight the chill and cleared my throat, drawing his eyes to me.

"You should probably know before we get there, I don't live in a big house like you all." I let my gaze travel off and land on the bright sliver of a moon, seemingly worlds away. "It's a tiny home, it's not much, but it's home for me. I live across the street from Haru. I don't drive to school, I'm always walking home. It's…" I let my sentence trail off, thinking of the word to describe my home life before deciding on one. "It's ordinary."

"I know."

"Heh?" I looked to my right and found Hikaru watching my reaction intensely, smirking at the incredulous expression on my face at the moment.

"Come on, Chiyo, you can't think we're that dumb. You leave together every day and you had to have known each other from somewhere," he replied. "That and Kyoya kind of told us off the bat. It just made us want to come over even more."

We were just below the lamppost in front of my house when he stopped in his stride and rubbed the back of his neck, choosing to look away from me. "I should get going then. I'll see you on Monday, Chi." When he didn't move, I hesitantly put my hand on the small iron gate of my house. This caught his attention and he took it as his cue to head back to the car. He turned back around and left me under there. I didn't walk forward until I was positive that he was well on his way to the car.

I held the blazer closer to my body and dug my hand into my purse to find my keys, reflecting on the past night. It was all too much for me. It was outside my realm of ordinary.

Just as I stepped onto the small landing in front of my door, I heard the whistle of the gate swinging open again. In the glass of my door, I saw Hikaru's figure come racing back. I stuck the keys in the lock and turned around – just when I was about to open my mouth to ask him what he forgot, I got my answer.

Hikaru kissed me.

* * *

But wait there's more, readers.


	15. Chapter 15

"Hika-"

My words were cut short by the soft kiss. I was immobile. My eyes were wide open and I could see the small freckles dotting his cheeks and his unbelievably long lashes. His fringe was tickling my cheek and it bothered me, but I couldn't say anything. My body seized.

He pressed his hand to my waist, hugging me to his chest, the other hand resting on my cheek. His thin fingers stroked my face, all the way down to my neck before coming back up. He didn't make any move to stop himself. He was lost in his own world and I was freaking out on the inside.

What do I do? Why is this happening? I have to say something! Chi! Say something!

The hand caressing my cheek traveled up to my hair, entangling itself amongst the brown strands. His hand at my waist slid over to the cutout of the gown where my side was exposed, cold hand placed there instead. The blazer fell to the ground.

It was a firestorm. Even though his hand seemed like ice, I was burning. His touch lit me on fire and the flames licked at my very soul, ordering me to move, react, kiss him back.

My eyes fluttered shut, allowing the blaze to take over. The wildfire caught every dry blade of grass and twig in the area and ballooned into the air. The pounding wind urged the fire to grow into the sky. The atmosphere begged the fire to quell, but the fire burned on without regard for the rest of the universe. It was the only thing in existence at the moment.

My lungs begged for air, and my senses begged for Hikaru.

I gave into my need for oxygen, breaking the kiss. The sounds of cicadas and the car horns beeping in the distance flooded into my ears. The universe was taunting me for giving in. I took a step back; Hikaru took a step forward. I backed up more, and felt the blunt edge of my key dig into my lower back. I tilted my head up to see his face. I couldn't hide from reality. His cheeks were painted with a bright flush, too. He opened his mouth to speak, but I cut him off, much like he did to me. Anger was brimming at the surface, threatening to spill over, whether it was directed at him or myself I don't know.

"What was that for, Hikaru?" I let my head fall back against the cold glass of my door, loving the cold contrasting my feverish burning. "It... _Why_?"

"Because you look perfect. You are perfect," he whispered, lips nearing my mouth again. "You could tell us apart, Chi. You don't treat us like glass." His lips were hovering my own now, mere centimeters separating the fire from exploding into the sky again. "You may be rough, sarcastic, brutally honest, but you're perfect right now in _this_ moment." He pressed a chaste kiss on my lips again before letting go of me all together. The air blew between us, signaling the finite end of the tension. The freezing air wrapped around me again in a flash.

Hikaru now stood a handful of steps in front of me, hands tucked into his pockets. "As much as I'd like to kiss you until I can't breathe right now, Chi, it's late and you have a fever." The amber of his eyes held specks of golds and browns, pure amber.

"Wait, Hika-"

He pressed a nimble finger to his lips. "We'll talk later. I'll see you on Monday, Chi. Call Haruhi or some of us over if you want company. I'd gladly come over in a second." He winked at me and smirked, personality back to normal, at least what I wished was normal.

He spun around on one foot, waving to me. "Bye, Chi. Get well soon!"

He was gone.

No shadow lurked behind, no figure in the distance, nothing remained in front of me to reassure me that the kiss had happened. My only confirmation was the blood rushing to my face as tears collected at the corners of my eyes. Maybe I had blanked out for a second, minute, hour. Time stopped. It was as if the balance of the world was teetering but it was also standing firm; the world was in monotone but also in vibrant color; the kiss was surreal but real at the same time.

Without any form of hesitation, I tripped and stumbled and ran my way over to Haruhi's. It was probably midnight, but this couldn't wait. Haru may be dense when it comes to certain situations, and I couldn't care less if she was horrible at this. I needed her bluntness right now. I needed some sense of normalcy.

Going up the stairs was difficult with wobbly legs. My vision was bleary and my head was pounding, a lack oxygen from the lasting kiss not aiding it.

"Haruhi!" My fists banged on her front door relentlessly. "Open up! Please, it's important!" I went to go knock again when a sleepy Ranka opened the door clad in a cotton pajama pants and T-shirt. He scratched his head in confusion, eyes full of sleep.

"Chi?" He opened the door wider for me to enter the apartment. "What's wrong? It's midnight," he stated, wiping away the tears that freely ran down my cheeks. "What happened to you, sweetheart?"

I couldn't stop myself from hiccupping and rubbing at my eyes, not giving a shit about the makeup or dress anymore. I could hear Haru's bedroom door open, and amidst the tears I saw her standing behind her dad in the doorway in her own pajamas. Her hair stood up in every direction. She was wiping away to sleep from her eyes and she squinted her eyes, blind without her glasses.

"Dad? Who is it?" Her voice was thick with sleep and her eyebrows furrowed as she squinted harder to see better.

I didn't answer any of their questions. I only threw myself onto Haruhi and blurted out every possible incoherent sentence.

"Chi," she mused. She rubbed circled into my back, shushing me softly. "It's all fine now. Come on, let's go to my room and I'll get you some water."

I slumped over in her bed, drops of water hitting her sheets. I heard her father and her discussing my sudden appearance at their home. Ranka seemed to be contemplating to call my parents to check if they knew anything. Haruhi convinced him that she'll deal with it, and shut the door.

I gladly took the glass of water, but made no move to drink it. I only stared at the calm waters. My vision was lopsided as I lay on my side. I wanted to be like the water; at least it seemed unaffected by the scene a few minutes prior.

"Okay, what's wrong? And don't lie and give me crap," she demanded. A frown was stuck on her face, not shifting away from it at all. "Does it have to do with the show from today?"

"Yeah."

"Was your dress messed up?"

"No."

She sighed heavily. "I need real answers, Chi," Haru murmured, her hands holding my face steady. She took the glass away from me and pulled me upright. Haru brushed aside my hair, rocking me softly. "At least one helpful word. That's all I need."

"Hikaru." I held onto her small hands, remembering the cold touch of the Hitachiin and how I craved it. "Hikaru kissed me."

Haru's eyes grew exponentially, mouth open slightly from the shock.

"Our parents told him to walk me home while they went to the after party with Kaoru, and I told him to drop me off a block from home so he wouldn't see where I lived because, hello, he'd laugh till dawn. But instead I asked him to walk me the rest of the way – I don't even know why I suggested that, Haru. I didn't expect anything to come from that, much less for him to kiss me!" I clenched my fists, knuckles turning pale.

"I-It's insane! Haruhi! He kissed me and I kissed him back. It was like fire and ice colliding." I grimaced. I closed my eyes and tried to remember the sensation.

"It was like we were the only people in the world. He said I was perfect. It was so… wrong." I opened my eyes by a crack and peered at my best friend. "Why do I feel like I have to reject this, Haru? I don't want to. But I do. It's _wrong_." I felt the heat rising in my body by the second. "It doesn't sit right with me... Haruhi? Why?"

She stared forward with determination clearly written on her face.

"What about Kaoru?" She asked me the dangerous question without missing a beat. "What about one of your closest friends, his twin brother, even. The one you _like_. Did you think about that, Chiyo?" She stood abruptly and gazed down at my figure, my utterly confused and scared, shuddering figure. "You have a fever."

Again with the damn fever. I need answers, not a diagnosis! I knew the fever was getting worse as I stressed my body out more.

"I know, I know, Haruhi," I said, seeing her figure blur out for a second. "There are more pressing issues, though." I put the freezing cold glass to my cheek to judge the difference myself while Haruhi considered her words; the cool relief was a small escape. "And what about Kaoru? I didn't want to leave him behind, our parents just took him with them. They were gone before we could say anything. None of that's my fault," I countered weakly, thinking back on the face Kaoru made when he was forced to be separated from his brother. If we really wanted to, we could have said something. But we didn't.

I exhaled deeply, trying to block that image from my head. It was difficult because it was there, constantly there, even during the kiss. If I was the fire, then Kaoru was the pan on top trying to smother it.

And it felt so wrong to think that because he was the lighter fluid that sparked it all.

Just when I was going to stand aback up and apologize for the intrusion, small hands pushed me back onto the bed with a sheet to cover me. My vision was swirling even worse now, yet I knew it was still just Haruhi here. Not three like I thought, just one.

"Go to bed and we'll talk in the morning," she murmured. She crawled in next to me and that's how I fell asleep. That was the last thing I remember: Haru and the way she fell asleep quickly as if nothing happened, and my shaking hands that were raised to cover my eyes as I rustled uncomfortably in the dress underneath the blankets, the weight mimicking the weight of the world.

Trying to erase the image of a different twin, one of fire, not ice, kissing me. Dreams of fire and ice covering the Earth and the universe invaded my dreams. Was this a warning?

* * *

So yeah, there's plot twist central, also the second update of the day. I had been on a road trip and no access to Wi-Fi - these two chapters were fixed and chapter 16 was started in that time. Hope you enjoy!

Also, welcome to new readers, and thank you returning readers for the support!


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you for the reviews and reactions - it's always nice to hear what you guys thought of the chapters. This chapter is a teaser because next chapter is a personal favorite: the beach episode! I am going to have my own for this story, so the anime and manga are only guidelines.

* * *

I woke up the next morning in a haze. The fog had hardly lifted and my body was full of ice. My blood had stopped, my nerves were shot, my toes were cramped from curling in revulsion. I was sick of myself. I prided myself on my family and promised I'd keep a lid – the lid was only paper-thin. It was ash floating in the breeze now, good for nothing.

I rolled over onto my side and blinked as the sunlight fell upon my face. Haruhi was gone by now; I saw the alarm clock on her bedside drawer read eleven in the morning. A disgruntled sound rumbled in my throat as I threw the blanket over my face again. If I didn't leave her house for the next day, I should be good. But what if I wasn't? It was only Monday, one out of many to follow. I couldn't be bothered to stomach my reflection, how could I ask others to look at me and not be full of disdain?

Ranka had to be working too, and I knew he would be asking what had happened last night. And my parents – my parents had to be worried too. I let my arm hand down the bed and had it swing to see if it fell on my purse. I could feel the cold metal of the clutch under the bed, but I contemplated even calling. My mother would for sure want the whole story and a detailed analysis, and I couldn't physically accomplish that. I barely had the energy to find my phone. So I retracted my arm and curled it back under the pillow. I wanted time to pass me by. Time was the huntress and I was the prey. All I could do was lie in wait for the inevitable bullet to pierce the silence.

Most of the time, it's the waiting that's the worst part.

I don't quite know when I fell asleep, but after what seemed like a few seconds with my eyes closed I felt someone shake me shoulder to wake me up. I mumbled in resistance, turning onto my stomach and stuffing my head underneath the pillow. "Leave me alone," I muttered. I heard a few collective sighs and the cold breeze ripped through my body. It wasn't like yesterday's, yesterday was a millennium ago.

"Chi, you've got company, wake up."

I knew it was Haru, but I couldn't find it within myself to unfurl myself, expose myself to the world just yet. I felt too naked.

" _Chi_."

She was losing patience with me. But I just _couldn't_.

"You're being pathetic, Chiyo."

My eyes went wide at the sudden voice. I peeked from beneath the makeshift cover and saw his stern face. Beside Haruhi stood Hunny and Mori, both of which were staring at me incredulously. Hunny, though, he was looking at me with the same disdain I was afraid of receiving. He knew what I did, he knew I was awful, scum. I broke the family, didn't I? If this is what he started with, I don't want to hear the rest. I never thought I'd hear such a dark tone come from Hunny. It was foreign amidst his childlike-stature; his eyes were no longer warm, they were frigid as they reflected his disappointment.

"Haruhi went to all the trouble to help last night, she let us come over, and you're being a coward. If you have a problem, face it head on. There's no use hiding," he said, uncrossing his arm and picking his bag up from the doorway. "Takashi, let's go. Maybe that way she'll fix herself up." I was speechless as I saw the frown on the tall senior's face. He slung his own leather bad over his shoulder and stalked out of the room too. The apartment door slammed shut.

"Chi?" I faced Haruhi who stood in front of the bed with my phone in her palm, offering it. It was lit up, displaying missed calls, voicemails, and texts I had avoided. With a shaky hand, I accepted it. It felt too heavy in my palm whereas it seemed normal in Haru's. "Chi, you should get up. I need to wash the sheets."

I nodded in understanding – it was such a Haruhi response, to address the practicality of the situation. I looked down at my figure and saw the once beautiful gown was wrinkled, nothing like it was yesterday. I placed my feet on the cold tatami mats and shivered. The fever had broken overnight, but I was still reeling from the self-induced stress. Haruhi helped peel the dress off, throwing it in a corner and pointing me to the bathroom I already knew the way to. It felt nice, though. It reminded me of my childhood, to be cared for, to be waiting for someone to point me in the right direction.

I was five when I burst into the house, bawling my eyes out because I'd skinned my knee badly when I fell off my bike. Dad had been watching to make sure I wore the knee pads, but five year old me had decided I knew what was best. I biked, free of padding, feeling like I was on top of the world. The sidewalk was my red carpet and the streets were my paparazzi. In seeing the grand blue expanse of the sky ahead of me, I let go of the handlebars. The wind soared past me and I felt like I was flying, for just a few seconds I was limitless. My gap-toothed smile was wide, my shoulders pushed back, chest puffed out; I was invincible.

Then I fell. My dad had watched me from the small courtyard with a frown as he saw me let go. He didn't rush to my aid when I was flying, he only watched me, so when I fell he watched me for a little before coming over. I didn't know this at the time. The only thing I knew in that moment was infinity. How could someone feel so great one second and the next crash to the ground? The weight of my bike pressed onto my stomach and it made it hard to cry. I was hiccupping, rubbing at my eyes with grubby hands while my dad strolled over without a word. He had lifted off the bike like he was a superhero, that's how I viewed him, and I had bitterly thought, "Why come at all if you're going to be late?"

It was after that I had rushed in and was wailing to my mother. She had placed delicate hands on my shoulders – this was before they grew rough with work – and directed me to the bathroom. Mom brought down the first aid kit from behind the bathroom mirror and handed it to me. I was confused. I was five, what was I supposed to do?

I fiddled with the handle for what seemed like an hour. The blood had stopped running, but the skinned part still stung, and my eyes were watering again. The bathroom door had been open still as I sat on the toilet seat cover; Dad passed by the door and casually said, "Look for the bottle that says 'hydrogen peroxide', kiddo."

I scrunched up my nose in confusion at the long word. Mumbling to myself, I pushed aside the things inside, pulling out a big bandage and running a finger along the bottle names. "Hi-droe-jen? I guess?" My tongue poked out of the corner of my mouth in concentration as I experimentally poured it over my knee. I yelped when I didn't expect it to sting _more_. I bit my lip and readied myself for the sting now that I knew it was coming.

"One, two, three!" I dumped the whole bottle on my leg and whimpered as it bubbled. This was horrifying – how were peoples doctors?

Once I finished the medieval torture, I limped out of the bathroom and went straight to the dining table where my parents were. They both sat there with mugs in their hands, a bottle of milk at the head of the table for me. They smiled at me; Mom patted the seat between her and Dad. I didn't need another sign to waddle over and show off my first aid.

Although they sighed at the prospect of having to buy another bottle of hydrogen peroxide, both told me that ultimately, life would be like that day. I'd have to direct myself; life didn't wait for anyone to wander around crying. It was okay to cry, but I had to move while I was teary-eyed. Make use of the blood still flowing in me to clean up the blood on the outside. When Haru pointed the way to the bathroom, I remembered that phrase. I had to work with what I had right now. If all I have currently is a frazzled mind, then I would shake it back into place and shake Hikaru's back into place while I was at it.

I showered with cold water. It was the entropy's enemy – I would shift my world back. I needed to get things together. Every drop of water was accumulating to a gallon of things I knew I wanted to focus on instead of Hikaru. Midterms, designs, the Host Club, Haruhi, my family, my friends, my future, I had my hands full with enough things, I couldn't be bogged down with more burdens.

I shut off the stream. I was wide awake, literally.

Coming outside in a towel, I walked back to Haruhi's room. She was at her desk with textbooks opened up in a semi-circle scribbling furiously as her head turned from one book to the next. I smiled at her figure, proud of who she was and thinking about how similar she was to her mom. She was going to make a great lawyer. I had to catch up soon.

She heard my footsteps as I headed for the dresser, pulling out a t-shirt and shorts. I'd head to the store and buy groceries, make her dinner, anything to pay her back. She probably wouldn't notice the reasoning; knowing her she'd just be grateful it was food and free. I grabbed my purse and phone, said a quick goodbye, and crossed the street to my house to grab sneakers instead of the slippers I had on. My parents' cars were gone – I figured that would be the case, but I had already settled for answering the texts and calls on the way to the store.

It was more difficult than I thought having to stand on the steps, though. I stuck the key into the lock and had a flashback to what happened last night. With a grunt, I jammed open the door. That thought didn't have a place in my mind. It shouldn't be there in the first place. And I was going to do my best to get it out there.

I chucked off the slippers and shoved my feet into my sneaker, turning right back around and slamming the door behind me. Some kids were biking down the sidewalk and shouted in surprise when they heard the door, even more scared when they saw my face. It was like all my features were pinched into the center: my brows came together, my lips were pursed, my nose was scrunched up in annoyance at the memory. Hikaru was going to hear my intentions loud and clear. I wasn't up for this melodrama of last night – I have goals to achieve right now. If it meant the lid was going to be upgraded to chromium, that's just what I'll do.

I locked the door and stomped my way to the store. I scrolled through the messages and saw the expected: Mom, Dad, Ranka, the hosts all texted me at some point, even Kyoya, but the one that incensed me the most was Hikaru's.

 _Hope your not too tired out from yesterday_

I clutched my phone and wanted to scream up at the sky. What good is having a heart and a brain if they can't figure solutions out _together_? This could have been avoided if my brain would've stuck with my heart that was rejecting all of it. From now on, I'd walk around with caution tape wrapped around me. Hell, I'll make a dress out of it.

I answered the normal texts first; my mom had sent me a super long voicemail, so long the beep cut her off, but I knew what she was trying to get at: how was Mrs. Hitachiin's set up? I figured that would have been the case, it just doesn't make it any less embarrassing. I gave her the short version of it, I texted my dad, "I'm okay, can't wait for our soup takeout tonight 3", and to Ranka I sent a paragraph detailing how much I love and appreciate his kindness. The hosts were a different story altogether. To Mori, I apologized and thanked him for stopping by, although I knew it was probably at Hunny's insistence, and to the latter I said he should come over whenever he got a chance, or to call because, and I quote, "it's a long story."

Tamaki had sent me twenty different texts, most of which were photos during club hours to cheer me up, which I thanked him for. Haruhi apparently just told him I had gotten sick last night, which was partially true at least. I felt a tug on my heart at the thought of Tamaki taking upon himself to cheer me up – he really is a doting father. I let him know I'd be back in school tomorrow and ready to work. I replied to Kyoya in a similar manner, adding that worry is a foreign concept to him. All that were left were the twins. It left a bitter taste in my mouth rereading Hikaru's text; I had complied, I had thought ignored my heart yelling at me while my brain gave in to temptation.

Texting "we need to talk" is cliched and anxiety-ridden, so I settled for a dry response, telling him to shut up. Kaoru's took me the longest to think through, though. I had gotten to the store, looked around, paid, and gotten back and I still hadn't addressed him by the time I started cooking. When I voiced my concerns to Haruhi, I felt like sticking my head in a boiling pot of water.

"Just tell him you need to talk."

Shoving my head into my hands, I groaned and whined. "Haruhi, social cues dictates that's the worst shit to tell people. That's so much build up, then it's melodrama all over again!"

"Well, if you don't want melodrama, just tell him what happened." She had moved to the dining table once I got back, and now she set her books aside, reclining back with a sigh. "If you don't want drama, then I don't get why you're overcomplicating it, Chi." Haru looked at me pityingly because I was so distressed and it was in that moment I had had enough.

I flung my hands up in the air and stomped over to my phone. The pot of water starting screeching and shaking, but I paid it no mind as I looked through my contacts.

"Uh, Chi?" I didn't even glance over to my best friend as I held the phone up to my ear.

 _One beep. Two beep. Three beep._

"C'mon, dude, c'mon," muttered as I clutched the phone tighter and pushed my hips back into the counter, holding it with my left hand. The pot behind me stopped whistling. I heard the click of the line on the other side, signaling that Kaoru had picked up. But then he just clicked back off.

My heart sunk. Kaoru never ignored my calls on purpose – he picked up the line, I didn't imagine it. Dejectedly, I put the phone on the counter and went back to the pot. I walked around lifelessly, straining the noodles, preparing our soba, all the while avoiding looking at Haruhi's reaction. It wasn't hard to assume what happened. She decidedly chose to stand up from the table to put away her textbooks and notebooks. I set the table. She sat back down. We ate in silence until I had to leave. I left Ranka his food in the microwave. I went home. I went to sleep.

This was my warning: don't forget the lid. Relationships only make things complicated. I need to focus on my goals, tighten the bolts on the lid, and sleep. And that's what I did.

* * *

I feel like Hunny is the tough love type of person. In the manga they delve deeper into his personality, so I feel like if he saw his friends being pretty pathetic he wouldn't give them the time of day and let them come to their senses first, _then_ discuss it.

Thank you once more!


	17. Chapter 17

The sun was high as the limousine cruised down the highway, precariously close to the railway, not that anyone minded. The car was alive with chatter from all the hosts excitedly talking about the upcoming beach day. They were all dressed in loose shirts, casual button ups, and shorts. Haruhi was in a big t-shirt against Tamaki's requests, and I was in my swimsuit, covered up by a blue and white pinstriped slip dress. I chose the seat closest to the window, farthest from the twins, but most importantly by Haruhi.

Amidst all the conversation, I brought up the one thing on my mind since we departed from the front gates. "Can someone remind me again why we're at the beach?" I looked over at Kyoya who I knew would give me an actual answer. "You brought a sick child to a beach. Nice going, genius."

He glanced at me and only smirked, going back to writing in his notebook. "Not my fault. The twins twisted Haruhi's words from the other day," he explained. I unconsciously cringed at the words, shuffling more into the car's side.

Frowning, I kept my gaze onto the passing scenery. "Jeez, I miss a few days of school and I wind up here. What even happened at your undeveloped hole of death? I mean, resort." I tried to smile, really, but it was weak and so was my sarcastic comment.

"Accidents."

I let him be. The conversations started up again, talk of summer vacation coming up and where they would go. Everyone had midterms to take still, but their families all had their plans set. The talk didn't concern me, though, I had worse things to consider.

After Kaoru hung up on my call, I took it to heart despite the front I tried to put up. It hurt. The silent treatment always stung more than shouting matches – it was the salt being rubbed into the wound. Because of that, I decided to call the school and say I'd be working the next few days. I asked Haruhi to pick up my classwork and homework, and I worked on designs with my mom.; She gave me funny looks once in a while, but never brought up the incident. I only told her what happened the day after and kept quiet the rest of the week. I think she innately knew it had to be the twins, either that or she kept gossiping with Mrs. Hitachiin behind my back. Regardless, I had thrown myself into designing, more sure than ever that I would debut before I went to college to secure a future in fashion. Phone call or not, I would still focus on my family at school, at home, and most of all, my goals.

While I was deep in thought, the limousine came to a stop beside a large white house. Tamaki had told me it belonged to the creepy dude with the cat, but beyond that I didn't bother asking.

The whole club hustled out of the cramped car, eager to spend time in the sun relaxing. Kyoya, though, managed to derail that plan. I found joy in the twins irritated faces when they noticed the guests Kyoya arranged to come as well. It was awful; people are allowed to be awful sometimes. Hikaru was the one I tried to avoid the most. Ever since that text he sent, my blood boiled. I knew it was more because of my own anger at myself and my inability to communicate, but I couldn't help it. He called the second day I missed, his voice full of concern instead of arrogance, and while I appreciated the sentiment, I quickly wrote him off just like the other hosts.

I was the biggest downer in the club at the moment and was effectively avoiding too much contact to not kill Tamaki's mood and morale, that is until Haruhi was ordered to drag me out of bed today and forced into swimwear. My mom was the happiest of all, happy to have me interacting with someone other than Haruhi or my family. I begrudgingly agreed. At the end of the day, I had to get it over with at some point. Maybe something good came out of this day off.

The guests flocked the hosts or watched from a distance, ogling them all and having a good time amongst each other as well. What struck me as odd was seeing Sora among the usual customers. Giving Kyoya the side eye, I figured this was his doing. And even moody, I knew how to appreciate a friend's gift.

I nudged his seat in the shade with my sandal-covered foot. He barely raised his head from his writing, but I knew I had his attention. Coughing slightly to cover my embarrassment, I thanked him. "I figure inviting Sora to the beach was your doing, so thank you, Kyoya. I appreciate."

Before I could see his reaction, I stood up from the beach chair and headed over to where the aforementioned girl sat on a blanket with a few other second years. What I need right now was to socialize with people other than the hosts.

I plopped down onto the oversized blanket, alerting the other girls to my presence. The other two girls their seemed shocked to find me beside them, but Sora looked as nonchalant as she did in class.

"Nice to see you back on your feet, Chiyo. Must have been a nasty fever to keep you out of school," she said. I could hear the teasing tone to her voice, aware it was most likely not a fever that kept me away from classes that long.

I grumbled in response and introduced myself to the other girls. With my hand out to shake theirs, they stared at it questioningly. I tilted my head to the side in confusion, looking to Sora for help. She seemed as lost as I was.

"Is everything okay? Sorry if I was forward and took a seat," I apologized to them, trying to get some response from the frozen statues in front of me.

That seemed to shake them out of their trance. The curvy blonde started to frantically shake her hands in an attempt to dismiss my suggestion. "No, that's not it at all! We just, uh, well," she trailed off, staring at the striped blanket instead of my face.

"We're just surprised is all," her brunette friend explained for her. "Of course we know you, you're with the Host Club, we see you all the time. We're in 2-A, but we all know you, Naotosuta."

It was my time to look shocked. It was around the same thing Sora said when I introduced myself that day in class. The year was flying by and I was so lost in the Host Club's antics I wasn't looking around myself.

I smiled at them. The blonde seemed to relax and lean back onto her hands. Her short wavy hair fell back against her cheeks and it was then I noticed how pretty she was. She looked like a goddess in her white swimsuit and I could already visualize her modeling. Her friend had a calm and detached vibe surrounding her, instantly intriguing me too. The three girls around me all looked like they belonging on the runway in this moment, unaffected by the blinding sun. They just had to model, at least once.

"What are your names?"

The brunette faced me again and grinned coolly. "Aki Nakamura, and she's Kazumi Saito."

Somehow, I knew this choice was the right one. I already felt more at peace. I stripped off the slip dress and laid down with my hair tangling around me in the sand. The sun blazed with an unfamiliar heat, clearing the fog in my brain. I could think with a clarity I didn't recognize.

We sat in silence, basking in the rare sunlight. The quietness was refreshing a stark difference from being around rambunctious boys for so long. After a while, we heard the happy shrieks from girls running in and out of the water. I peeked with one eye open and saw the delighted expression on Sora's face. Without thinking I voiced what I'm sure we all thought.

"We going in?"

The answer was unanimous. We threw off the sandals, shrugged off any cover ups we still had on, and ran without inhibitions into the crashing waves.

I felt like a normal teenage girl. Boy trouble, girlfriends, a day off at the beach. It all seemed so perfectly normal and out of place from the design hell I stressed myself into this past week – I was on cloud nine. I never thought freezing cold water and shouts of laughter could be so much fun. I dove in, dunking my head under the water. The salt stung my eyes as I opened them underwater. It was dark and mysterious, but I enjoyed the quiet it provided. I swam out some more before popping back up with a gasp. I shook my hair like a dog, all the while grinning. The other girls who were still indecisive about the water jumped in after me. The hosts eventually trickled in as well. Tamaki was having the time of his life, trying to urge Haruhi into the water as well. She kindly refused, taking the seat by Kyoya. Mori carried Hunny on his back into the water. The twins were playing around with water guns. Overall, the negative energy floated around me faded into nothing the longer I stayed in the water.

As time rolled by like the waves, the crowd dispersed once more and everyone settled in to a calm routine. Tamaki spent time with each of his customers on a boulder. Hunny went exploring the sands for shellfish supposedly, Mori helping him with the heaping buckets. Kyoya had wandered off into house at some point, while Haruhi was surrounded by other first years. The twins lingered around her too, so I stayed back in the ocean. I floated on my back, aware of the lack of sunscreen as I felt my shoulders start to burn. I ignored it, though, too comfortable in my own space.

My mind drifted off to the twins and my predicament. As the fog lifted, I figured it was worth trying to figure out what to do. We'd be staying in the house overnight, eating together, it wasn't worth keeping whatever hesitation there was in the air. I had promised to keep the Host Club as a family, so that's exactly what I'd do – if only Kaoru would give me the light of day.

I exhaled deeply, feeling my body bob in the water from the movement. It hurt to think about not having Kaoru around in my daily life, and I couldn't fathom Hikaru going back to only being smug and snarky. It left a bad taste in my mouth. Unfortunately, there really never is a better time than the present, so I decided to attempt reparations as soon as possible.

Trudging out of the water, I spotted Hikaru off by himself looking around the cliffside. I prayed Kaoru stayed where he was for now. Little by little, my determination crumbled as I walked closer to him. Despite the sun still high enough in the sky, I felt a chill travel through me, and my wet hair didn't help. Standing behind him, I was suddenly aware I hadn't bothered to grab my cover up before approaching the ginger. Cursing under my breath, I tapped him on the shoulder.

Hikaru glanced over his shoulder and once he saw it was just me he dropped all host-like pretenses. He dropped onto a boulder and leaned, resting his elbows on his knees.

"What's up?" His gaze was piercing and I was hyper aware of his shirtless state.

Blushing slightly, I glanced just past his head instead of right of him. "I just wanted to talk." I cringed internally as I noticed the phrasing. "I mean, I just, you know – " I struggled to express myself to him. He played along, nodding his head amusedly before deciding I had squirmed enough.

"The kiss. Right?" I stiffly nodded. He just sighed and looked off behind me. We successfully avoiding eye contact, but the tension was stifling.

"Why'd you do it?"

"Well, Chi, when a guy likes a girl – "

"You know what I meant," I retorted, pouting at the lack of response. "Just…" I sighed and slumped down beside him. My leg was dangerously close to his and yet all I could think of was Kaoru denying the call. "We messed up, Hikaru."

"Yeah, we sure did."

We sat in silence, mulling over our stupidity. The sun started to drop lower into the horizon and we watched Kaoru hang out with Haruhi. We each looked at the person we liked, aware of how much we'd messed up and thinking over how to fix it.

Hikaru shifted in his spot as he straightened out his back. He stretched his arms above himself and cracked his spine, all the while his face was laden with contemplation. "I really thought that maybe, just maybe, if I kissed you I could pretend it was Haruhi."

I barely looked at him; I knew he'd liked Haruhi and I felt like a monster for it. I went along. I was just as bad if not worse. My best friend and the guy I liked, I messed up with both.

"I went along with it despite my heart saying no, you know, I'm just as much to blame," I said, standing up. "I regret it, I know you do too." I wryly smiled at him, our sins weighing heavy on our shoulders, but that would be our burden to share. He wouldn't confess to Haruhi for a while, and I had to figure out what to say to Kaoru tonight, if I even got the chance.

I left him to his own devices as I headed straight for the striped blanket Sora, Nakamura, and Saito were packing up. The former tossed me my dress, which I slipped on. It was then I decided I needed more time to myself to sit and think. They ocean was too cold by now, the beach was still teeming with guests and hosts, so that left the cliff. It was high enough to watch over the group and relax simultaneously.

As I made my way through the rocky road, stepping lightly with my sandals now on again. I checked once more to see if anyone was noticing where I was going. It was then I caught Kaoru's gaze. Even amidst a group of the customers his body screamed host, but his eyes held no act, he just watched me climb up the steps. I dropped my head to face the sandy ground and kept up the pace to the cliff.

If only he knew he was the reason I was going up there in the first place.

The small area of the cliff was empty and beautiful. From the edge, I could see the entire beach and the sun descending by the minute. It would be sunset soon and there was no way I'd miss it. Sunrise and sunset were the most beautiful times of day, the world would be enveloped in oranges and pinks and turquoises and lilacs; the world hummed with serenity. I wrapped my arms around my legs and sat there silently, admiring the view of the ocean meeting the sky. They remind me of Kaoru and Hikaru. They were two separate bodies that faded into the other seamlessly. Blue meeting up with blue, no evident line to break it off. Yet the sun would eventually go down and blue would eventually fade away into orange. The similarities didn't matter – the differences would still be evident.

"Naotosuta?" The familiar ring of Kurakano's voice prompted me to turn around and greet her. She was with a few other guests in their swimsuits, evidently as cold as I was getting. I was slightly upset I wasn't in a big t-shirt like Haruhi at the moment. The slip did little to fight off the brisk air settling in the farther the sun dipped into the horizon.

"What's up, Kurakano-san?" I gave a faint smile and patted the ground around me. "You all can come join me if you want. I was about to watch the sunset. They're more fun if you watch it with others, though."

Not that I currently wanted to, but whatever. The last thing I wanted to do was add to my burdens by being rude to girls who had nothing to do with my problems. The customers were for the most part nice people – there were some bad ones, but they were far and few in between – and after meeting Saito and Nakamura I realized I might just be lacking in other friends, and Kurakano was the perfect person to help me ignore my issues right now. She was a walking sun.

The rest of the girls smiled at me and they took up my offer, thanking me as they sat down, swinging their legs over the edge. One of them, I think from Haruhi's year, too, grasped the edge and peered down, having found Haru from up here.

"Hey, Haruhi! The breeze up here feels great!"

Even from feet off the ground, you could see the concerned expression of hers. She noticed me among the customers and the small grimace was set in stone. She cupped a hand around her mouth and called up to us. "It's dangerous, girls. Be careful."

Her only response was a round of soft laughter. All of them seemed to be at ease up high like me. We were lounging, completely lost in our thoughts. One of the girls I didn't recognize was whispering with Kurakano by the rockier section farther back, talking about the amazing view.

"Hey, there're chicks up there, man."

The brusque voices easily stood out. I tensed up as my eyes widened in realization of the situation we were about to be caught up in. I reluctantly turned around to see three men appear from the steps, the air around them reeking of beer. I felt my limbs freeze, but I had to do _something_ at least. I slowly rose from my seat and came to the front of the small group, arms at my side. The tremble didn't go unnoticed by the men.

"What do you want?" My glare was increasing by the millisecond as they neared us without a care in the world. I could feel my resolve shaking as fear ran me down.

The trio completely ignored my question, each of the men nearing us with ill intent. "Aren't we lucky?" The leader's right hand man smirked at the four of us. I was worried because I knew I couldn't protect the girls at all. Even worse , who knows if the Haru and the boys could see us at all? "You ladies wanna hang out with a couple of locals?" The man brushed his long hair behind his ear, grinning wolfishly as he stared me up and down.

"No, thank you. Please, just leave us alone," the first year pleaded. She sounded tough, but I knew we were all shaking in fear of what was to come.

"Oh, come on," the third guy groaned. In a second, the same slug that was checking me out had one hand on my arm and the other stroking my hair. "We just wanna show you girls how to have a good time," he whispered into my ear. Repulsed, I tried struggling out of his hold while the others were in similar cases. No amount of twisting my body could get him off me. My heart started to race faster as his hand kept traveling up and down my arm.

"This is a private beach! You guys are not allowed to be here." Kurakano was terrified, but she spoke up for the rest of us.

The leader was smiling cheekily at the very thought of it. He tilted his head to the side, glancing from one girl to the other in thought before settling his eyes on me. "Private? Does that mean we're alone?" The leer intensified as he grabbed my face. "Maybe I'll start with you." He dug his fingers into my cheek and chin.

"Like hell you will," I spat, wincing in the two men surrounding me. His hands held me in a vice grip as his buddy bored of my hair and let his hand run down my spine. I began clawing at his dirt covered hands, aiming for any reaction, any wince, _anything_ to get me out of this nightmare come true, when I heard the words come out of my favorite person's mouth.

"Why don't you quit bothering them? Weren't you jerks listening? Just leave them alone," Haru shouted at the three savages.

I didn't care if she didn't know self-defense. She didn't know how to protect anyone, but Haru was defiant and that was all I needed at the moment. I kicked at the man behind me, finally releasing his grip on me, pushing away the self-proclaimed leader. He took rejection awfully – he shoved me to the ground. As my hands hit the floor, effectively scratching them up, the animal behind me cursed repeatedly from the throbbing pain in his shin. The one in charge glowered at Haruhi. The drunkard wasn't as inebriated as he seemed to be. Within an instant, the fabric around Haru's neck was wrenched forward and she was dangling in the air.

"Haruhi!" I tried to stand, but fear was a strong deterrent. Even as my best friend was about to be pitched into the ocean, I couldn't move. My eyes were watering at my uselessness. Tiny rocks had pierced the layer of skin and blood was steadily leaking out from my palms and knees. I clenched my fists and pushed past the sting enough to speak up. "Let go of him, asshole," I growled. My voice choked up despite the front I tried to put up. I was shitting myself.

"You little runt," the blond snarled. He disregarded me and dragged Haru to the edge. I felt all air escape my lungs as reality set in. "What are you going to do now, loser?"

My hands were shaking and no one was paying me any attention to me on the ground. I could make it and save my best friend. But I just _couldn't_.

"D-Don't hurt him!" I shut my eyes from the frustration building up at my uselessness. I couldn't say no; I couldn't think and resolve it; I couldn't fight back; I couldn't help my best friend. "If you even think about hurting him, I... I'll... Damn it," I muttered the last part to myself with all hopes lost.

"Now don't you try and act all tough, babe." The same one that had grabbed me from behind now yanked my hand back, dragging me up with it, and I moaned from the pain. The rocks dug deeper into my skin and caused more trickles of blood to appear. "Come on, girlie. Take a look at your friend. I think he might want to swim a little." He pushed my face up to look at his friend manhandling Haruhi.

It was then that I could see him slowly let his grip become looser and looser until the hold was almost feather-like. "I got an idea, kid. Why don't you take a dip? Hope you can swim." His hand let go altogether and Haruhi fell from the cliff.

My shrill scream pierced the calm as I could do nothing. Tears burst forth and I fought against the hold the man had on me. It echoed across the whole of the cliff, the desperation sensed from the cries. I pushed one last time, shoving him back with whatever vestiges of strength I had left, and rushed to the edge.

I could only see her thin figure crash into the once calm blue waves. I cried, and cried, but I was frozen in place. I was pathetic.

A crowd of voices and shouts had traveled up to the cliff and a blond blur shot passed me, launching itself after Haru. We heard Tamaki's calling reverberate as he dove in after my friend. He was going to be the hero for us all once more.

I started to hyperventilate. My heart felt as if it was about to burst from my chest. My blood was running cold and I felt as if I was dying. My eyesight was fading. My hand hung limply over the rocky edge.

"Chi!"

"Chi-chan!"

The voices swirled around me, but I gave no indication on whether I was alright. I could only whisper to myself as I choked back tears and bile.

"Please... Please be alright."

* * *

A new chapter! Thank you again for all the support you all have given this story, it's my little baby.


	18. Chapter 18

I was gasping with my hand limply outstretched to nothing while punches and kicks were being heard from behind my desperate figure. I was shaking with every strained breath and only ripped my view away from the open water when hands had grasped my shoulders. "What?" I snapped and desperate glare at the blonde senior, one that had no real bite behind it. Hunny had been staring at me with worried eyes, ignoring the scene behind us.

"Chi-chan, we have to go back down. Haru-chan will be fine. Come on," he said softly, soothingly.

While I knew I had to get up, my legs wouldn't obey. The world still sounded fuzzy and the grunts of pain behind us were fading in and out of hearing. I was positive my hands were shaking; if I got up now, my legs would collapse beneath me. I let out a soft sigh and let my head drop as he turned and walked away. His priorities were straight. The only important thing was Haruhi. I had to get up and see her, I _had_ to. But I just couldn't do it. I felt useless all over again. I would already know how Haru was if I dove in after her, yet here I was: a useless lump taking up space on the cliff while the boys took it into their hands and corrected the situation. Why couldn't I be like them?

Bare feet came into my view, sand stuck between the toes, grains leaving a trail behind them. Hunny had already walked away, so which one of them was it?

My eyes traveled up, landing on Kaoru's concerned face. His face was flushed, whether from anger or discomfort I didn't know, but I knew he had come to check on me.

"What?" The word were softer, more vulnerable. That's the effect he had on me. I was a coward with him as well – I was afraid to dive and hope for the best with him too. "What is it?" I sighed and let my eyesight fall back down to the ground. His amber eyes made me feel too exposed; that was the last thing I wanted right now.

The silence between us was thick. It was tangible. It was deafening. I was grateful my senses were dull, the disruption between us would be too much for me.

"Are you going to just sit there?" he mumbled. "Haruhi's out of the water. The guys are tied up. Why are you still here?"

The words had an underlying message: _why am I still acting like a fool?_ I couldn't give him the answer he was searching for because I barely understood it either. All I knew was that I was a coward, and cowards stayed hidden, left to wallow in their uselessness.

A warm touch shocked me, but in my current state it was more like a weak throbbing. He hauled me up from my decrepit state on the ground and pushed me against him. His hand was stuck in my hair, his chin pressed onto the top of my head, his other arm wrapped around me – I felt like a child being brought home. If it weren't for the fact Haruhi I wanted to see how Haruhi was, I was sure I'd start sobbing. It was nostalgic, it was like piecing together the last bits of the puzzle – to finally be where I belonged. It felt wrong to indulge in it, though. I was leadfooted, heavy in mind and soul from all my worries and frustrations, yet I could feel them steadily streaming out of me.

When he unraveled himself from my figure the chill was too cold and I felt my body move before my mind could reject it. I embraced him again, vaguely aware we were still in beachwear, and mumbled against his chest. It was awkward and odd, but it felt _right_.

His hand ruffled my hair at the crown before tugging me away. Kaoru's smile was weary. It was a sign we were similarly struggling with wars in our minds, the aftermath taking its toll on us. Nonetheless, there was a peace that settled. A white flag being raised in a way to say all would soon right itself.

With one final tug, he led me to the rocky steps. He avoided walking too closely to the spot where the thugs handled me; it was then I noticed the redness of his hands and how there were specks of blood across them. My heart ached. I weakly turned my head away from it. We made our way down the winding makeshift staircase to see Tamaki trudging out of the ocean with Haruhi in his arms. His blond hair was stuck to his face, drops falling off him, masking his expression. I wanted to run to Haruhi, throw myself at her feet and apologize for being incompetent. My body was still heavy. Its responsiveness was failing and my thoughts were flowing slowly, its speed idle as the danger had passed, no longer pushing against my brain as I hyperventilated. I settled for standing slightly behind Kaoru and Mori as Hikaru called out to Tamaki as he neared us.

"Boss!"

The approaching figure with a girl in his arms raised his violet eyes as if finally seeing the whole Host Club before him. "Where'd they go?" He darkly asked with a warning tone to his voice, as if just daring for the group to appear.

"We took their IDs and respectfully asked them to leave. The girls all went back to the hotel and I called a doctor. He should be arriving here any minute now." Kyoya spoke up from my right side. I was faintly hearing all the conversation, yet my focus remained on one thing alone: my best friend. My vision sharpened as I saw Tamaki let her stand on her feet. I stumbled forward to reach out to her wet hand.

"Why?" My voice seemed foreign to me; it was hoarse and it cracked with just a single word. My grip was weak, I was incapable of applying pressure – it was dizzying to just be standing. Despite it all, my eyes were glued on her face. I saw it in her steeled expression; she didn't regret helping out the girls up on the cliff. My lips set themselves into a thin frown once I noticed it.

She hardly glanced at me before she wrenched my fingers off of her arm. "I'm fine, you guys. I don't need a doctor," she assured us.

It was a punch to the gut. I was suddenly all too aware of my incapability to protect my friends, and suddenly all too aware of Haruhi's thick head. It was irrational to be mad at her for ignoring me or my concern, but I didn't give a shit. We were all worried about her, scared to death, and she was nonchalant as if she had only slipped in a pool. The anger was rushing to my hands as I strained my fingers, curling them in and stretching them out to try and contain myself. I was failing miserably.

"What were you thinking?" Tamaki whispered as he let his fringe hang in front of his eyes. His voice gave enough of an indication to know he was fuming. "You know, you're not like Honey senpai. You're not a martial arts master. Why did you confront them? What made you think you would stand a chance? _You_ against those boys?"

Haruhi glared at the Suoh and clenched her fists so tight that her knuckles started to whiten. "But it doesn't matter that they're boys and I'm a girl. I was there. I had to do something. There wasn't any time to think..." Her voice trailed off and she dropped her head. The action was only opposed by the frantic shout that followed.

"This isn't about you being a girl or not! This is about you jumping into danger when you obviously can't save them!" One of the boys pulled me back, lacing his arms through mine to hold me in place. The tears that had refused to fall earlier were now crashing down. "Stop it!" I bit back at him. My nails dug into my palm as he whispered to me, trying to calm me down from the hysteria.

"Chi... It's all right. It's all right, don't worry."

Kaoru whispered in my ear, releasing his hold and letting his arms settle around my shoulders from behind to ensure I wouldn't run at Haruhi. I struggled against him more until slumping in defeat, feeling the sudden adrenaline escaping my body in a sigh. I could hear and see everything again with clarity; the waves reached the sand slowly before retreating once more, the sun fell in a burst of orange on the horizon, and Kaoru's voice made the hairs on my neck stand, leaving me with a shiver.

Tamaki had not rested once in his attempt to make Haru realize her mistakes. "Chiyo is right. It's no excuse, you _idiot_. Don't forget, you're a girl," he seethed as his eyes flared with rage.

"Look, I'm sorry you had to come and save me, Tamaki, but I don't understand why you're so mad at me right now. I don't think I did anything wrong," she argued. She refused to back down, resulting in a standstill. Seeing the argument was going nowhere, Haru made her way past us and walked into the Nekozawa's estate.

Tamaki looked on at her with red cheeks and crossed his arms roughly. "You don't think so? Fine, whatever you say. But I'm not speaking to you until you can admit that you were wrong!" he said to himself. Haruhi was long gone, but his frustrations were still blazing.

I sighed from the clear rejection and settled for leaning into Kaoru's hold. It was the only solace in the situation.

"Let's just go back and have dinner. Maybe things will settle down later, guys." I felt Kaoru's chest heave up and down with every word he said. It was like the ocean's wave, they came and went in a calming pattern. I let myself indulge in the sensation for today only. Tomorrow, things would return to normal; tonight I'd let myself loosen the lid a little.

* * *

Ta-da!" Hunny announced our dinner while we sat down: plates with colossal amounts of food.

"Here you go. Don't they look yummy?" He sat at my left with a beaming grin, proud of how much Mori, Haru, and he managed to catch during the afternoon. "What do you think, Chi-chan?"

I glanced at him and then back at the set up. It's not that it looked terrible, it just seemed like too much food for the eight people currently sitting at the table. "It...Looks great," I faltered, nervously raising my fork while Kyoya cracked a small smile across the table. He caught the hesitation in my voice and Hunny more than likely did, too.

"I apologize if it was difficult without anyone around to help," Kyoya carried on the conversation, having noted my lingering uneasiness.

"It's no big deal. We planned this in a rush anyway. We have to be sure to thank Nekozawa when we get back to school. Hey, Takashi, will you go get Haru-chan?" Hunny asked and in no time, Mori disappeared through the doorway to search for the missing host.

I looked out the expansive windows in the meantime; I wasn't up for speaking to anyone at the moment.

* * *

 _Once we all trailed into the vacation home, we went our separate ways. I had gone to my shared room with Haruhi. She had locked herself in the bathroom – I could hear the water running and figured I'd let her be for the moment. I fell back onto the queen-sized bed, letting my thoughts wander. After the adrenaline had faded from my system, I could think clearly and it was on this my mind settled. Kaoru and I seemingly worked out our issues, if only for a one day armistice. It was enough for me. I would worry myself about the impending conversation when my body didn't feel like it had been pushed to do Olympic-level sports. The fatigue was overwhelming and before long I felt my eyelids fluttering shut._

 _A knock on the door had stirred me from my dreamless sleep. I was thankful for the lack of dreams because I don't think I could have handled any prophetic dreams or implicit messages then. The room was steeped in silence; Haruhi had dressed and left for somewhere I didn't know. I wasn't up for arguing with her either. Adrenaline or not, I'm sure I would've snapped at her for her recklessness._

 _Another knock reverberated in the otherwise silent room and I sluggishly sat up, calling out in response. The door creaked open to reveal Kaoru, now dressed in a loose sleeveless jacket and shirt, paired with jeans. Even casually dressed he managed to take my breath away. He captivated me. I was speechless yet again. I always seemed to be around them. I thought back to the confrontation from earlier with Hikaru – it seemed years ago. Sitting here in front of Kaoru, the world seemed to spin faster, to orbit the sun faster, to tilt my whole life back into order. It was dizzying to be in his presence, yet perfect at the same time._

 _I could only smile. I couldn't coherently speak in this state._

 _He pointedly stared at my disheveled appearance. I glanced down and noticed my slip had risen up, the neckline had shoved to the side, was rumpled, everything was a mess. But I hadn't failed to notice his small smirk._

 _Slowly but surely, the world would right itself again, we just needed some time to gather our thoughts._

* * *

I was still stuck in my thoughts, ruminating what to tell Kaoru when I was able to; my mind was all over the place. No one missed the fact he chose to sit beside me tonight, it shocked even me. I had pushed him out and changed, mindlessly tugging on other clothes because I was too busy thinking about how he came to get me.

The grey horizon matched my mood. There was cloudiness still lingering, but not for confusion, it was more like we were stalling for time. That bright light was gone and instead replaced with a dreary landscape. It was in looking out the massive window I thought of our missing guest: Haruhi. My eyes widened in understanding; if it rained, this field trip wouldn't end well, especially not for the Fujioka.

"It's pretty gloomy out there, huh? It looks like it's gonna rain," the tiny senior commented from the left, effectively knocking me back into the current environment.

Hikaru next to Kyoya in front of me while Kaoru had claimed the seat to my right, across from his brother. "It's not just gloomy outside."

"It's pretty gloomy right here in the dining room as well. Just take a look at Tamaki," Kaoru said, raising a single eyebrow. He tilted his head in contemplation while examining Suoh's state, glimpsing over at me.

I swiftly looked away to avoid catching his eye, choosing to examine the blond in confusion. He was in a corner being all depressed about the fallout he and Haru had.

"Come on. Quit moping, boss," Hikaru tried convincing him. "You shouldn't have picked a fight with her in the first place. Look at Chi, she's fine." The remaining eyes in the dining room came to stop on me with bated breaths to hear my input on the matter.

I bit my lip in frustration because I knew I was still bothered by Haruhi taking it upon herself to fight them off, not to mention how I couldn't fend them off. I'd feel bad it I lied to them, too. "Well," I started tentatively, "it's not like I'm okay with the whole deal. Haruhi's a stubborn person and so am I. I'm the older of us two, aren't I supposed to protect her? And I couldn't do that. You can't change that fact about Haru, though; she's hardheaded as hell.

"Besides, Tamaki, maybe she has a point; it doesn't matter that she's a girl. She can still try to fight."

Tamaki was stunned by the betrayal. "Wait, I thought you were against her fighting them off?"

I bit my lip in contemplation for a moment before speaking. "No, it's more like this: I'm pissed off that she's stubborn." I scoffed under my breath and upon hearing the opening of doors, I spotted Haruhi in a frilly pink dress from the corner of my vision. It didn't take a genius to know who packed it for her or who made it for her either.

"Woah!"

"Haruhi, where did you get that dress?"

The hosts that were still on speaking terms with Haruhi and we're open about the astonishment praised the different look.

Tugging on the dress while she came over to her seat, she answered the latter. "From my dad. Chi made it, though. He must have repacked my bags when I wasn't looking. Those two are always trying to get me to wear this frilly stuff."

"That's awesome! Way to go, Chi!" The twins grinned over at me, looking as if they forgot all the tension between us.

I studied them further as they continued to talk to Haruhi about the dress choice. Hikaru seemed to immediately right himself after we discussed the open ending of that night, and we both agreed we were being ridiculous. It was relieving to see the earth start tilting back into place with him too.

"You look so cute, Haru-chan."

Haru smiled in thanks before revising the seating arrangement. Takashi sat on the left side with Hunny sitting next to him. I came next with Kaoru. Opposite us was Hikaru, then Kyoya, Tamaki and an open space. The table went on forever, but I doubt she'd want to sit off on her own or much less next to Kyoya.

Seeing no other solution and being Haruhi, she sat next to Tamaki. Hikaru appeared to have sensed the thick air and was the first to comment. " _Okay_ ," he started, dragging out the word, "this is uncomfortable."

"Yeah, kind of awkward," Kaoru agreed.

I stretched my leg far enough to reach Hikaru's and gave it a swift kick. He inhaled sharply from the pain, eyes squinting.

Gripping his fork tighter, he glared at me across the table. "Jeez! Chi, what was that for?" he muttered.

"If it's awkward, don't mention it!" I whispered at him roughly before turning back to the dueling duo. I will admit that it was fun to do that again, to not fake laugh and play along with them.

Sensing the increasing awkwardness, Hunny clapped his hands. "Let's dig in, Haru-chan. Look, these are the crabs we caught. I bet they're delicious!"

It wasn't long before all of us were digging in, but hearing the incessant cracking you'd expect, I didn't think to find a mountain of crab shells. One by one, the Host club all stopped their eating to wonder how Haruhi was devouring all the crab legs.

Haruhi noticed the silence and took it upon herself to break it, albeit in a terrible way. "These crabs... taste in-crab-ible. Get it?"

"Yeah, unfortunately." I grimaced. The whole table seemed to sigh in exasperation.

"Don't you think you've had enough? Give it a rest."

None of us expected Tamaki to speak up to her, knowing how he had said he wouldn't speak to her until she admitted she was wrong.

She made no change to her expression and only shut her eyes, chin held slightly higher than before. "Excuse me, I thought you weren't speaking to me."

"Are you... Trying to be cute?" He asked Haru in wonderment. He had a point; the joke had gone on long enough. Even I had enough of her attempting to be stronger than she was. She had to be shaken up by the incident. I get her standing by her statement, but she could at least see how and why we'd be worried.

The shock from earlier had faded. The small steps I had made with Kaoru boosted my confidence and the simple fact that Haru still wasn't willing to talk frustrated me more. I slammed my hands on the table so hard that my glass fell to my feet. The fragments clattered to my feet, but I paid them no heed.

"That's it, Haru. Look, I may not be as worried as Tamaki is about you fighting off the guys, but I'm frustrated by you refusing to admit you're _wrong_ ," I emphasized. "Just stop it! You don't have to play hero all the time, you can say you were scared, terrified, whatever, because trust me when I say I was scared shitless. Let us take care of you sometime, Haru. Let me act like big sister for a while, come on." I pleaded with her. I felt soft hands cling onto my shaking arms and draw me back into my seat. The Host Club was silent after my short, desperate rant. My face was flushed, I knew it, but I couldn't care less. It had been red way too often in the recent past for me to care. It felt good to get that off my chest.

"It's fine, I get it," Tamaki admitted once he sensed that Haru wouldn't respond. "It seems you refuse to admit that you were wrong, even after Chi's pleading. See if I care, then. I'm going to bed. Kyoya, would you show me to my room, please." He looked to his friend from across the table.

"No problem. Well, excuse me, everyone."

The pair moved out of the still room. No one dared to move for fear of disrupting the tension. The only audible thing was the breathing of the remaining six at the table. I watched Haruhi's expression out of the corner and saw a bit of trepidation.

She rested her chin on her palm, resting her weight forward in a slump. "Maybe he's right. Maybe I do need to learn a way to protect myself," she muttered.

I crossed my arms on the table and leaned back in my chair. "Get a clue, Haru. We didn't spout off because we want you to learn to guard and fight back. It's 'cuz we care, dork. Now shape up, I'm sick of the melancholy feeling of this whole episode," I deadpanned. It was wholly true: the sooner this drama could dissipate, the sooner I'd be in a better mood.

She returned the gesture in her own way: a tiny grin. Although, her eyes were betraying. "It doesn't mean I shouldn't learn. He may have had a point when he mentioned my sanity in that moment."

"We always question your sanity, Haruhi."

Hikaru and Kaoru decided to put in their own two cents right then. "So, that's it. He got to you, huh?"

"Well, it wouldn't hurt you to learn martial arts or something," Hikaru placed a hand under his chin in consideration.

"But it's not like we're going to force you to learn it."

"Besides, that's not the real issue here," they chorused.

Hikaru gave her a hint of a genuine smile. "To be honest, we were all a little worried about how recklessly you acted."

Haruhi, on the other hand, was utterly confused by the words. You know, for an honor student, she's pretty air-headed when it comes to this. "What do you mean? I didn't cause you guys any trouble or anything."

I groaned and let my head fall onto the table. She can't really be like this.

"That's not true, Haru-chan," Hunny retorted. "I think you should apologize, 'kay? You made us all worried, especially Tama-chan. I think you need to apologize to him the most."

"So you were worried about me?"

I waved my wand in the air in a way to say "yeah, now move on. The hosts at the table chuckled at my reaction. When she asked why we were worried, I swear I lost half my brain cells; she's the smart one in our friendship, but emotional intelligence bypassed her completely. I shut my eyes and tried to not jump over the table and smack sense into her. "I give up," I conceded.

The twins hummed in agreement. "You're hopeless."

Haruhi covered her eyes in the same manner as me. "You think?" She asked with an undertone of sarcasm. After a moment, she spoke lowly. "Guys, I'm really sorry."

We all shared a look and I could tell what everyone was thinking about our "little girl". As ridiculous as this all seemed, we wanted to put this entire event behind us.

Hikaru exhaled silently and let out good hearted laughter. "Apology accepted, you little mutt."

Kaoru shared his brother's laugh and shook his head at the sheer incredibleness of the conversation.

"We forgive you."

Amidst the laughter and renewed cheeriness, Haru refrained from providing to the atmosphere. I rushed around the table when I took notice of the green tint to her face.

"What's wrong with her?" Hikaru rose from his seat on the other side and knelt beside the brunette.

The aforementioned host clutched her hands to her mouth and started shivering. I rubbed circles on her back to give her some comfort, but nothing changed. "I'm not feeling so good," she explained weakly.

I saw Hikaru switch his gaze from the mountainous amount of cracked crab to the increasing green in her cheeks, realization coming to him. "You ate too much crab!"

Hunny gripped Usa-chan's arm while raising his other one to the air, hand fisted. "Be strong, Haru-chan!"

"Mori-senpai, get her to the nearest restroom! Hurry!" Kaoru shoved him closer to her and before Takashi could even set an arm under her knees, she bolted off on her own past the doors with jerky motions. We were left behind in the dining room staring at her rushing figure.

I plopped down onto the empty chair she had jumped off from and shook my head slightly. The hosts around me began their own conversation as I realized: this genius doesn't know where anything's located. I heaved in a deep breath and rose up to my tired feet. A week of too many emotions eventually takes its toll.

Kaoru, having noticed my rising figure, tilted his head in confusion. "What's up, Chi?" Right when I was going to answer, Hunny beat me to the punch.

"She's going to look for Haru-chan, right?" Seated in his too tall chair and hugging the stuffed animal, you wouldn't imagine he'd be the most perceptive host. Even when his attention is diverted, his mind's turning like clockwork.

"If I didn't know better, Hunny, I'd say you know me a little too well."

I smiled fleetingly and wandered mindlessly, halfheartedly looking for Haru once I couldn't find a bathroom. Placing my hands in my pocket, I thought back in the entire day now that about the majority of my torment had been resolved.

Tonight I'd go ask Kaoru if we could walk around, I'd talk to him, and just try to get everything fixed, back to normal. I'd seal the lid again. Nothing was going to slip through the cracks.

I felt myself collide with a hard wall and fell back to the carpeted floor. I landed with a thump, my head falling back against the floor. Rubbing my throbbing head, I squinted in the dark. "Haruhi?" The dark hair seemed to fit the description, but Haru's never been that tall. A hand came down to reach for me, lifting me up. Then I noted who else it could be. The stupid glinting glasses were missing, but the ever present smirk was there.

I shook off the hand still latched on my upper arm. Patting off my shirt, I glimpsed upwards and only saw pale expanse. An indistinguishable sound carried through the empty hallway.

"Ootori! Put on a shirt!" I spun around and started walking away from the half-naked host in a hurry. Nobody in their right minds would deny every single host was attractive. The empty hallway and lack of proper lighting wasn't helping my case either. It was straight out of someone's fantasy and I wanted nothing to do with it.

My back suddenly met with the wall of the corridor, shaking the hanging decorations. Thunder crashed from outside; the lightning looked as if it was inside, right in front of me. The hallway was enveloped in harsh darkness, but I could make out the intimidating face of the host by the faint light trickling in from outside. Kyoya's arms were planted on both sides and I doubt I could duck under them – he was far too close for an escape route to be attempted.

"What do you want, Kyoya? If you want to speak, then get away from me right now," I demanded. He made no motion to step aside, pushing my patience. "Move. Away."

The only part of him that moved was his already too close face. He shifted his head closer to mine and pushed his forehead against mine. Every inch of my was pressed into this wall and I felt my heart rate start to increase. That's when I freaked out. "Kyoya!" I shrieked, "Just stop it!"

"And if I don't want to?"

I huffed out and closed my eyes, ignoring the pure gray staring right at me, and the organ trying desperately to break out of my rib cage. "The question is, 'why don't you?' You do everything with reason, so why are you doing this?"

He exhaled softly, his breath tickling my ear, causing my whole body to freeze. "Can't I do this, Chiyo?" He nuzzled my cheek with his freezing nose, and breathed in softly. "What about this, then?"

I shuddered from the touch, cowering further into the wall.

And I was thinking I could be Haruhi's big sister. I'm pathetic if I can't fight back against anyone. First Hikaru, then the beach, now Kyoya. I'm _useless_.

"This... This isn't funny, Kyoya!" I lashed out at him when his arms pushed me into an embrace. My cheek rested against his chest, and I stilled, afraid to move.

His head rested atop my own and his hands gripped my waist. "If the twins are joining in on the same boat, why can't I?"

Silence overtook the conversation as I let his words sink in. The full blow of what he just said was impossible; I had been suffering from my anxiety a whole week ad throwing myself into work; I finally confronted Hikaru, I had made a plan to talk to Kaoru – why does Kyoya have to come in and disrupt it all?

"There's no boat they're both joining, let alone one. If you're going to spout random words, choose them better. And while you're at it, asshole, do me a favor and mo-"

"You're so stupid at times, you know that, right?" His penetrating stare became a hardened glare. "They like you. You're just as bad as Haruhi if you can't realize things when it comes to your own emotions. How is someone so smart and so dumb?"

My right eyebrow twitched in annoyance. His insults were the last thing I needed today.

I slammed my forehead into his own with renewed anger. He let me go to clutch his throbbing forehead. Placing my hands on my hips, I leaned toward him with the fury radiating off me. "If anyone's allowed to call me dumb, it's me. For being of a higher class, you have no manners if you go deciding things yourself and voicing it, too. Not that I'm much better," I muttered, "but still! When or if he tells me he likes me, that'll be the deciding time! I'm not ready to see the family we all have get broken up by relationships and drama. I'm not completely used to being with people other than Haru, so sue me for not seeing things like that if they exist. Just shut up for now!"

Laughter answered my speech, striking through with the clashing noise outside our tiny world inside the halls. Raising his head to face me down, Kyoya gave me what would look like a sarcastic smile, but it wasn't. It seemed... Real.

He poked my hurting foreahead harshly before I could comment on the genuine expression. "Well, you're back to normal," he stated. He rummaged through his pockets and pulled out the missing pair of glasses. "We'd better get back to the others before the start looking for us. You were trying to find Haruhi, weren't you? Be a bit strange if you still haven't found her." Kyoya began heading down the rest of the hallway, leaving me stunned by his sudden change of character.

"What the hell?! Kyoya Ootori! Get back here!" I sprinted after him and grabbed his arm. "Did you purposely irritate me to admit all of that?!"

"And if I did?"

I blushed from the sheer thought of being easy to manipulate like that. "You... You ass!" I punched his arm with my other hand and left him behind, stomping forward. "Stupid rich kids with their stupid words and stupid actions," I huffed incoherently. "If you don't mean it, don't do it!" I threw back at him over my shoulder.

"Oh, but what if I did?"

I proceeded forward with even harsher stomping, having heard his response. "Learn some manners. When someone asks you something, answer for real!"

"Then I should take you up on the suing option, huh?"

I growled, clenching my fists in an attempt to not fling them up in exasperation.

Walking ahead of him, we eventually reached the rest of the group who were looking for Haru. No one questioned Kyoya's appearance after mine, judging it as if he had just come out of the shower instead of having been with me. Good enough I guess, since he _still_ had no shirt on!

The six of us checked in every room we could come across, probably the least efficient way about it, too. Upon checking what seemed like the tenth door, a missing factor dawned on me.

"Hey, guys? Isn't it weird that we haven't come across Tamaki either?" With Kaoru's hand on the next doorknob, the guys turned to me with widened eyes, all except Kyoya. "Kyoya, weren't you the one who led Tamaki to his room?"

We all pressed in closer to the door to listen in on the conversation the missing pair were having.

The voices we could hear were muffled, as if they were whispering.

"By yourself? You're always by yourself. All alone in your home. You never call us for help even though we're so close. I get it. I understand now, Haruhi. I'm sorry, I acted the way I did. You grew up without relying on anyone else, but not anymore. You can come out now. You don't have to be afraid. I'll always be here for you, Haruhi. I promise that you'll never be alone again."

"Tamaki and Haru, hm? Thought that might have happened sooner or later," I whispered so they wouldn't hear.

Hikaru glanced over at me with curious eyes. "Are you sure it's a good idea?"

"To leave the two of them alone?" Kaoru finished for him. I smiled at the two with newfound confidence. Who might have thought Kyoya could work as a morale booster?

"She's with our prince, Tamaki," Kyoya brought up. "What could possibly go wrong?"

Hikaru and Kaoru not trusting our words, took it upon their curiosity to open the door. I should've known they'd do that to justify their reasoning. "Hey, boss? We're coming in." I couldn't pull them back in time, resulting in all of us witnessing a _very_ disturbing sight.

"With the blindfold on, you can't see anything, and the earplugs help muffle any sound," Tamaki said with his hands tying the blindfold around Haru's eyes. Both were seated on the floor, Tamaki grinning as he finished off the knot.

"Wow! Yeah, you're right," Haru agreed. My little girl, being...

"TAMAKI!" Seven figures all jumped off the ground when my shriek bounced off the walls. "Get your hands off of my Haru!" I pulled him back by the collar of his neck and prodded his chest with my finger. "Just because she's cute doesn't give you the right to go around and mess with her!"

Hikaru came into the room with the rest of the club, Haruhi watching the seen with the blindfold and earplugs removed. "You nasty pervert," he denounced.

"What kind of foreplay is that?" Kaoru was frowning and shaking his head at the so-called "prince".

The blond was quick to try and cease the blaming with his hands waving in front of him in a rapid motion. "It's not like that! It's not what you think!"

Hikaru, who was now hugging Haruhi along with Kaoru, advised her. "You better watch your back, Haruhi."

"I never would've pegged the boss as an S&M pervert."

"I told you, it wasn't like that at all!"

I turned my back on the ground in a frantic heap of limb, ignoring his cries. Patting Haru's head I faced the mess.

"I see," Haruhi mused quietly. "Well, now I know what S&M is. I can't believe I almost let you get away with it," she voiced with amazement.

The poor Suoh was actually pretty funny to watch. I had to hold back my laughter as he pleaded to us all to believed him. We headed back out the door with him trailing behind, still calling out.

"Haru," I called to her. "I think I just discovered something new?"

"What do you mean, Chi-chan?"

Glancing down at the senior instead, I shot him a smile. "I hate perverted bastards, mostly known as Tamaki Suoh," I said. The aura around me was clear and intimidating.

"CHI!"

* * *

SO this one is the longest by far, and I really hope I did this episode justice - it's my favorite and I wanted to make it the smoothest I could.

Hikaru and her talked it out, they would have eventually. Hikaru's mentality was basically: maybe if I kiss you, I won't think about how I'm in love with your best friend and the first girl close to me. Chi, well, she's struggling.

She had all these plans to talk to him and they were shoved aside by Kyoya. But Kyoya is necessary - he's more of the tough love Chiyo needs. I'm very glad this is over because I want to go back and focus more on the happier more ridiculous antics and the business side of Ouran instead of romance. Chiyo made her decision: she's not going to mess up her family.

PS that idea of the lid was from Fruits Basket, highly recommend the manga.


	19. Chapter 19

"HARUHI! HURRY UP ALREADY I'M HUNGRY!" I shouted up the stairs to her apartment complex as I leant against the railing, impatiently waiting for her to finish.

A lot had happened in the three weeks since the beach incident. For starters, Kaoru and I are doing better. We hung out the other day at his house when his mom wanted help on her new collection. My mom decided to set aside the new collection for winter; she's trying to fit sustainability in winter garments too. With that in mind, Mrs. Hitachiin is looking ahead to fall and spring. They really are two women ready to take on the world, so as much time as I can admire them and learn from their process, I'll make time.

Secondly, Hikaru and Haruhi are in a weird-ish spot right now, meanwhile Tamaki and Haruhi are getting closer. It hurts seeing Hikaru being neglected, but it is what it is. I'm not a match maker – I could never manage to bring two people together if I can't do it for myself. I would end up making it worse rather than better. Haru doesn't need my meddling on top of her worries.

Speaking of Haru, she nearly got sent to Lobelia? Yeah, I don't know about that. I just finished the week off at home and tried my best to get work done on my designs with Mom's help. I gotta say, though, I had the best time laughing my ass off at the retelling from Kaoru. He and Hunny dramatized it so much I'm not quite sure it was even the same story by the end of it. They mentioned princesses and duchesses, who knows what they were talking about.

"DO SOMETHING USEFUL, CHI, AND COME UP AND HELP ME THEN!"

I winced from the yell resounding from the second story. I rubbed my neck and pretended I didn't hear it as strangers passed by the complex, eyebrows quirked in confusion by the mysterious voice shouting. Waving at them as they passed, my eyes saw something out of my periphery. There were Rolls Royce and Mercedes Benz pulling up in front of the apartment complex. My whole body fell slack at the reality of what just occurred. The Host Club really came to visit Haruhi.

I started shaking my head, making my way to the boys with a frantic look on my face. If I'm weird about people seeing my home, Haruhi is worse.

As soon as I saw a tall blond come out of the car I started speaking. "You idiot! Did you think this through _at all_? Who let you do this? Where's Kyoya? I can't believe he condoned this!" I started freaking out with my hands twitching in the air around me in confusion.

"I'm right here, Chiyo. And I hope you only meant Tamaki is an idiot. For your own sake," he noted offhandedly.

I furrowed my brows, not bothering to address him behind me. I kept staring at Tamaki waiting for an answer as the rest of the Host Club gathered around us. "Well?"

"Surprise?" His grin was strained as he attempted to cover up his lack of reasoning, or better said, his lack thereof care. Tamaki scratched and rubbed at the back of his neck, whistling and looking away, averting his gaze as best as possible.

I sighed once I realized there really wasn't any use in trying his further. With my hands thrown up I turned around and walked right back to the railing to wait – there was no way I was gonna be caught with them once Haruhi walked down. Despite this, Kaoru still came to lean next to me.

"Are we really impeding on anything important today?" Kaoru asked, allowing himself to smirk after he spoke, knowing what it did to me. "If we are, I'm sure Boss would back off for today. But, it doesn't look like you're doing much today." He glanced down at my state of dress and raised an eyebrow at the loose shorts and t-shirt I chose to wear.

Huffing, I turned away from him. It was then I felt a tug at my elbow, but the real shock was the jolt in my heart. Even in this heat, his hand was warmer still. Screw it, the shock in my heart was even hotter. It was like an inferno let loose in my veins. All because of this bastard twin. I groaned in my head, furrowing my brows harder as my way to forget about it. I turned to Kaoru, who was patiently waiting, albeit smugly.

"I'm waiting, Chi, gonna let me know what's up? Or no?"

Just as I was about to open my mouth to retort, I heard the dreaded shouts from above us.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"

I looked at Kaoru right in the eyes and said, "And there it is." I went around him, only for him to grab my wrist and go up the steps with me. I thought I would faint.

As we took the steps one at a time, I caught a glimpse of Kaoru's blushed face. I smirked – it felt nice to not be the only one in awe of what just happened. It really is the little things, I guess.

"Chiyo, what the _hell_ is happening in front of my apartment?" Haruhi stands with her fists on her hips, faintly reminiscent of her mom in this moment, I think fleetingly. "Did you set this up while I was showering?"

I felt a deep sadness in having to make Kaoru let my wrist go so I could go calm Haru down, but I did notice the unrelenting desire to have him grasp my hand longer. Haru did notice the wrist-hand feature as well, I just know I'm going to be harassed about it later. But this time, I couldn't seem to mind.

I sighed. "No, Haru, I didn't set this up, when you were in the shower or not – they just showed up in front of the complex." I could see the insults in her mind ready to be released onto Tamaki as an idea popped into my head. "Wait a minute…"

Kaoru and Haru peered at me with inquiry in their eyes as I considered the pros and cons of what I was about to say. Ultimately, it was the best choice at the moment.

I sighed even more than last time, feeling the breath hit my chest and rise up and out; it was a lot I was about to do. "Why don't we go to my house?"

Their eyes bulged out at the suggestion. They knew I didn't suggest it lightly, so I laughed when Kaoru still asked if I was sure.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm good."

"You really sure? You never know how Boss is gonna get, he's gonna be fascinated and harass you the whole time," he said.

Looking him right in the eyes, my stomach lurched at the sight of his caramel colored eyes and how bright they looked on this sunny day, the golden flecks bouncing with the refractions of light and just mesmerizing. It was when I realized how long I took to respond that I cleared my throat and turned to make my way down the small staircase.

"I promise, I'm sure." It isn't Tamaki I'm worried about anyway.

Gripping the dirty and chipped painted railing, I walked down, catching the attention of the rest of the Host Club. Hunny jumped off the hood of the car he was on, feeding into the neighbors' affections.

"What's up, Chi-chan? Are we going up?"

"Actually… not quite," I started. I glanced at Tamaki briefly, braving myself for the dumb comments he can make. I sighed for the third time in a very short day, ready for the oncoming stress. "We're going to my house instead."

"Oh, should we get in the car?" Tamaki asked.

"No, you don't really have to. It's right over there," I explained, lifting a hand to point at the two-story house across the street. The flat, modern-looking house was a bright white and manicured by someone her mother hired – her one indulgence because she hates gardening – and the man always made sure to sculpt the trees and hedges to the point it looked fake. Yet it was the farthest thing from fake; I was allowing the Host Club further into my life, one of the final stages of friendship was this moment in time. And I was more happy than worried. And I think that made all the difference.

"Wow, Chi! It's so pretty," Hunny exclaimed, jumping next to me. Mori picked him up and placed him on his shoulders, nodding in agreement, a slight smile on his face. I guess he knew me better than I thought, because I nodded in thanks and he blushed slightly – bet he didn't think I'd see, focused on the rest of the boys already making their way to the house, forgoing the badly placed cars.

I sighed, but I couldn't help but feel the relief flood my body. A hand was suddenly on my shoulder, but I relaxed, realizing it was Haru's. "Yeah, Haru? Anything to say, or just trying to make sure I don't throw up right here right now?"

"Well, the latter would also be nice, if you could manage," she joked. "I think the former is more my concern, though. Concern might not be the best word, it's more like, I'm proud. That took a lot. I knew you were freaking out – for nothing, mind you. The boys are the boys, they aren't classist, unaware, probably, but classist? Nah. I think we're fine with that." She smiled, gazing at the boys across the street commenting happily on all the "commoner" lawn theme, even without hearing them, the hand motions were enough to know.

"I think I should probably go open the door before they break something, you know," I said.

* * *

It's been a while, but I can say that I love this story very much, it's my baby, and I appreciate all the love it's received even when I wasn't wholly active. Thank you for the continued support and keep an eye out for the next chapter coming soon.


	20. Chapter 20

My mom's car was parked in the very modern-looking garage, which fascinated the boys further. They lived in mansions and were really wondering how I managed to have this architecture? Hikaru himself was ecstatic, being a math nerd and all, he was into the landscape and schematics of the house, peering at everything when we walked in. The ceiling was slightly elevated to give it an open feeling, with the walkway leading into the living room and open concept space, serving as the kitchen and dining room. The rooms were upstairs, two of them, and that was what got the boys the most.

"How do you live with just two rooms?" Hikaru asked aghast. "What about when people come over?"

"We only have my dad's sister, and her son, but they don't visit much. They're estranged mostly, my dad and her had a falling out when they were younger. No grandparents, and my mom's an only kid," I counted off, shrugging because I hadn't felt the loneliness of not having a big family since I met the Host Club, and I had Haruhi before that. "Haru was always across the street anyway, and we share a room all the time."

The boys managed to stop standing around wondering more about "commoner" living long enough to gather around the television on the couches. I brought out pillows from my room to sit on the floor for Haru and Kaoru, who chose to sit on the floor. Huh. My mind will not linger on that, nope.

It was then my stomach grumbled and my face flushed, but I brushed it off with a loud laugh that resonated in the large living room. The boys and Haru soon joined in, until it became a congregation of us laughing for longer than needed, but it felt so _good_ to just laugh like a kid again, huddled around with your friends, it felt like I had aged backwards ten years. I knew I made the right choice inviting them over.

Wiping a stray tear that had come out from laughing so hard, I put my hands behind my back and asked the weighted question: "Who wants food?"

With a babble of agreement from everyone, Kyoya pulled out his phone, going through a list of some sorts. "Would you like sushi? I could order from a place I know," he offered.

"Nah, that's okay, I've got it." I stood up from my seat in-between Haru and Kaoru on the floor, fetching an advertisement from my kitchen countertop. "How about this place?" I handed Tamaki the flyer, knowing he'd be the pickiest/most excitable of the bunch. "It's an arcade we could go to today instead of just staying in, you guys could see more of what we experience. They've got a small food court type of deal, so we could have the best of both worlds."

The gang's eyes lit up. The all gathered together in a rush, fists to their mouth, glancing back at us every once in a while, ultimately concurring with each other. They turned around, some of them standing now.

Tamaki cleared his throat before speaking. "Okay, the Host Club says… yes! A day in the life of a commoner, ah, yes," he proclaimed, exaggeratedly standing up from my loveseat with a flourish, extending his arm into the air. He opened his eyes expectantly. "Now where to, Chiyo, dear?"

I grinned. "Give me a sec to get changed and I'll take you guys. And before you ask, no cars. You might as well ask them to leave for now because we're walking there. No buts, Tamaki," I said with finality. I turned around and headed up the stairs. In my room, I vaguely heard laughter; I smiled fondly at the sound. It wasn't usually like this in my house, most of the noise came from when we were at Haru's house. It was a nice feeling to fill a house with teenagers just trying to have fun.

A knock on the door brought me back to reality. As faced back, I saw Kaoru lounging against the door, looking around with a soft smile at the mauve and white themed room. I flushed with embarrassment, a flurry building up in my stomach at seeing the ginger in my room, a very large part of my life colliding with another.

I coughed to catch his attention once more. He blinked and set his smile on me instead. "Can I help you kind sir you seem to have strayed from the path I'd set for everyone," I said.

"No, no, I'm fine," he started, waving his right hand around, removing it from the doorframe in the process. "Just thought I'd come up and see what the fuss was about with your outfit, which by the way is perfectly fine," he countered. His cheeks flushed ever so slightly. With the fluorescent glow of my lamps, it almost looked like he was was as embarrassed as I was.

I looked down at the "outfit" in question. An old, faded Calvin Klein shirt from a thrift store that was too big for me and ripped jean shorts that were by my knees. In short, ugly.

I scoffed, now choosing to sit on my bed. "Yeah right, Hitachiin, please, say less. Your taste seems to have gone through it recently if you think this is cute."

"No, I think you're cute. By association the outfit is."

"Why, thank you, your charisma is unmatched... good sir," I hesitated, unable to think of what to call him because suddenly it was sensory overload in my body. I still couldn't fathom why he came up here. And everyone would be questioning it. And I'm questioning when Ranka would figure out we weren't in his house anymore when he came home.

"Why thank you, fair lady." He couldn't hold in his laughter, though. "Can I ask why you pulled out the medieval speech on me? Weren't you the one watch _The Princess Bride_ again?" He asked, snickering.

A loud snort sounded across the room as I covered my face trying to keep up a front. "How rude," I said, muffled. "And yes, it was. I don't appreciate the back talk, though, Kaoru.

"Alright, alright, whatever the lady wants." He backed away from me. I hadn't even noticed he has walked closer to me until now.

A pause passed through the room, but it was comforting. It seemed weird at first to have Kaoru up here and I knew our mothers would have a field day if they knew. Hell, I'm having one. But nobody else has to know that. _Is_ Kaoru as nervous as I am? For what? I don't know. Noticing the clock on the wall, I decided my romantic life had had enough for one day.

I stood up from my bed and put my hands to Kaoru's chest, pushing him back lightly until he got the hint. "If you would be so kind as to let me get changed, Kaoru. We still have that arcade to go to."

"Oh. Yeah. You're right."

The door clicked behind him and I immediately ran to get a pillow and cover my face.

* * *

The arcade was straight out a gamer's dream. The technicolor lights lit up my face from all angles and mesmerized me. The blinking lights and the _beeps_ called our attention to each direction and I felt a tug in my stomach: wonder. If this is how I felt, I could only imagine how the boys felt. Hikaru and Kaoru must be in their own little world imagining all the games available to them in this instant.

I turned around with my hands on my hips to face the small crowd that we were. Haruhi had her fist to her mouth, eyeing the food court they had; Tamaki was turning and turning to peer at all the vintage and new models they had, sparkles in his eyes at the prospect of playing like a "commoner", and Kyoya was right at his side appearing as disinterested as I expected. Hunny was jumping for joy at all the games he could play, while Mori stood firm with a gentle smile, but his eyes were alight. The twins, well, they were in their own world as usual. They were leaning against one another and their eyes flew from one console to the next, enthralled by the magic this place seemed to hold.

"Okay, troop, what's the plan?"

"I say food," Haruhi said immediately, expression stern when Kyoya gave her a deadpan face. "What?"

"I agree with her.

"What about games?

"That comes later, Kaoru, unless you guys just want to go ahead. There's a lot to explore, so you might as well start now."

"Sounds about right," Hikaru murmured, still awestruck at the place

"Don't you guys place at home all the time? I've seen your arcade."

Yeah, but this is for commoners, that's the strange part."

I made a disgruntled noise at the redhead, but let it go. "Well then, catch you boys later if that's it." I bid them farewell and grasped Haru by the hand, dragging her toward the food, seeing her mouth practically water. The boys scattered off in pairs, each claiming different types of games, from typical arcade to fighting types to strategy games to nonsensical games (Tamaki).

I smiled at the sight of our boys, before turning my attention to the obnoxious red and yellow sign hanging above us detailing the menu and prices. There was so much to pig out on and we would take advantage of it.

I stepped up to the counter to order. "Hi, could I have a medium shake with the chicken sandwich combo please?"

"That'll be 800 yen please."

I handed her the money and thanked the girl who was around my same age, stepping to the side for Haru to order. Before she could reach for the money in her purse, I slid the girl working the amount for Haruhi too.

"Chi! What did I say about doing that?"

I shrugged it off. "I'm treating you, I invited you guys out anyway. I would've paid for the boys too."

"They wouldn't have let you do that in a million years."

"Who said they would've had a say? You're all too stubborn for your own good."

"That's the kettle calling the pot black and you know it."


	21. Chapter 21

The arcade was full of color and it enthralled me all over again as we stepped back into the space. Haruhi and I scarfed down the food even faster since the boys, namely Tamaki, would have commented on our lack of manners. It was a food court, not a palace.

I carried my milkshake in to the arcade, splitting off from Haru, unconsciously drifting through the aisles of the games. My mind drifted with my body as I just let myself be captivated by the lights flashing and the beeps surrounding me. We hadn't taken a break in a while, or at least I hadn't. The fashion show came and went, a new season blew past like a harsh winter wind, and it was only summer soon. What am I going to do during summer?

I stopped in my tracks and started thinking about just _what_ I would be doing in a couple of weeks. Haruhi already said she'd been asked to go to Karuizawa, and she definitely needed that time to just think about, well, life. If I was going through it, she's been through it and again at least thrice. She needed a break to just refresh her life away from school and boys.

"Maybe I need to take my own advice," I mumbled, sipping from the straw.

"What was that?"

The milkshake disappeared from my hand behind me and I just knew if I turned around I'd see Kaoru drinking my milkshake. From that same straw. I suppressed the urge to blush because it was just a straw, just the same drink, not like I actually kissed your brother and I regret it and I wish it was you. Oh, please let this all have been in my head.

I peeked behind me to see Kaoru enjoying the milkshake and checking his phone.

"Kaoru may I know why you decided to have my shake instead?"

"What? We can't share?"

"What?"

"I said, can't we share dummy," he repeated, rolling his eyes jokingly.

If I wasn't mistaken, despite the darkness around us only lit up by spread out flashes of color, I wanted to say I could see the faint blush on his cheeks. But I don't know if that's just my wistful thinking.

Before I could stop myself I found myself smiling unabashedly, a sudden bravery overtaking me. "Okay," I said while laughing, grabbing his arm and heading for Pacman. Standing in front of the console, I take the shake out of his hands and keep sipping it, looking straight into his eyes daringly.

The newfound confidence scared me, not gonna lie, but it also made me feel like I owned the scene; I wasn't the scared girl standing in front of my house, not sure what to do. I had something walk a runway, I was acing school – mostly – and I new my own worth by now. So, I think I can tackle romance head on now. Come and get me, Kaoru.

I tried to not let my façade give way to my internal thought as Kaoru was visibly flustered, but not in a bad way? He just seemed to be taken aback, which I couldn't blame him for. It was different. Sometimes, though, different is what we all need.

"So? You gonna show me what you got, mister?"

His cocky smirk was back and the tenacious twin was ready to do what he did best: show off. "Say less, miss."

The tension was palpable in the arcade as I stared right at his concentrated expression, wondering what could come out of us. The fact I was even thinking of an us bewildered me. While Haru and Hikaru might still have a rocky road to figure out, I was okay starting to wade into the storm that was love, if this was even love, because what do I know. I'm sixteen, almost seventeen and maybe, just maybe, I'm ready to take a risk. But is it really a risk if it's with someone like Kaoru Hitachiin?

"Hey, Kaoru," I started, gripping his elbow, disrupting his concentration. He peered over at me, his face illuminated by the pixelated screen in front of us. "I–"

"Chi! Kaoru! Hey, over here!"

If I could punch someone for the first time in my life at any point, it would be now, and it would be Tamaki I punch.

Kaoru's face contorted in annoyance too like I figured mine was. He sighed, letting go of the joystick and wrapping his arm around me, leading me over to the blond idiot king like he wanted us to.

Then he leaned down to my ear and whispered, "Just tell me later."

"Yeah, if I can get up the nerve," I muttered, shocking him again. The pink flooded his face like a tidal wave and his hand gripped my waist tighter, sending me into another frenzy, cursing the day Tamaki was born.

As we approached the now assembled gang, Kaoru squeezed my waist one last time for comfort before letting it slip down, not bothering to hide the fact it brushed against my ass. I tried my hardest to keep a calm face, but even his face gave away his embarrassment and my eyes widened too much to let it go unnoticed by Hunny or Kyoya or Mori or Haru or Hikaru. Basically everyone except our ever unaware king. I covered my face and just walked faster, hoping to avoid questions, if they were so nice to us.

Haru leaned her head onto my shoulder and just gave me a sly smile. "Saw that."

"Put a cork in it, thank you very much."

The congregation we soon learned was for us to decide on what to eat, even though Haruhi and I had already eaten. The boys, though, wanted to experience more commoner things today.

In all honestly, I don't think my heart could take more, so I clocked out.

"Hey, boss," I called out to Tamaki as he walking ahead with Mori and Hunny. He turned around to see what I had to say. "I think I'm just gonna go home. I don't feel too hot right now."

The whole group deadpanned and gave me a look of disbelief, having seen the not-too-subtle-accidental display of affection between a redhead and I. I did my best to ignore them and pull through. Besides, my parents were going to leave work early to have dinner together and I wanted to calm myself down for that.

"But why?" He asked, pouting and pleading.

I didn't bother falling for it, we had to remain tough. "I just said I feel bad, Tamaki."

"Yeah, but we had a whole day planned!"

"Actually," Kyoya spoke up, "we never had anything planned. If anything, Chiyo did plan this one outing, but never extended beyond that." He gave me a face, as if to say I owed him – which I did, not that I'd admit it.

"Exactly."

Tamaki seemed to mull over his decision, putting his fist to his mouth in deep concentration, as if there was a lot to consider; it wasn't like I wasn't going home, but _c'est la vie_ , I let him be. That was just Tamaki, and we'd all come to love him for his ways.

He looked at me one final time, before saying, "Okay."

I smiled at him affectionately, and waved them off, walking down another street heading to my house. Suddenly, my mind was flooded with confusion and screams because _I almost confessed to Kaoru in an arcade what in the ever loving shit is wrong with me_?

I almost fainted from the blood flow to my brain, but we at least made it home alive, mostly. Another day, another avoidance, but hey, I'm getting closer.


	22. Chapter 22

When I got home, I checked the mail like second nature, thinking Mom would have already gotten it, but she hadn't.

I shuffled through them, muttering as I noticed each bill with annoyance. It wasn't like it put a dent in things, but bills were still annoying. It was while I flipped through the spam and varying envelopes that I noticed a manila envelope in the midst. It has Osaka Designer's College written on it in bold letters. I gulped. I wasn't supposed to receive a notice for another few months.

I came up to my mom's office, knocking gently on the door that was ajar, alerting her to my presence. She glanced up after a few seconds, acknowledging me with a smile.

I smiled back despite myself. "Hey, Mom, can you hear me out for something real quick?"

"Hm? Yeah, sure, sweetie go ahead." She put aside her fancy glasses I only ever saw her wear when designing, age taking a toll on her despite being in her early forties. She rolled away from her desk and came to stop by the designing table with sheets of unfinished sketches strewn across.

My mouth was agape, my brain wondering how to confess my feelings about a redhead to my mom. It felt like setting myself up for failure at the end of the day. I gripped the manila envelope with renewed confidence, proud of what I was about to say, and extremely happy for the fact too. "I really like Kaoru," I admitted.

I couldn't think of any other way to phrase it other than as blunt as possible. Rip off the bandaid, no?

"I really like him and I almost even told him the other day and I got stopped by Tamaki of all people, he would've been elated. And I just don't know what to do because I like him so much and I just – "

"Sweetie, you're rambling," my mom mused, reaching a hand out to my arm in comfort, a grin plastered to her face.

"I know. I know, Mom, but I'm freaking out."

"Why? He's head over heels for you, love, that shouldn't be stressing you out. "

"No, not from that. It's…" I gripped the manila envelope with both hands now, tighter with every aching second it took to drag out the words. "I got accepted to fashion school, Mom, They want me to start in October. It's in Osaka."

A pregnant pause filled the room. My mom was shaken by the news, evidently, as she had no words for once in her life.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm so proud of you."

Her eyes were watering, I could see them behind her glasses and she rapidly moved to wipe them away, keeping the happy façade up for my sake, I knew. But it killed me to think about having to leave her. Or about leaving the Host Club, Haruhi, Kaoru. What was I going to do without the rambunctious group I'd come to love? We still had so much left to do, so much fun to have, and my world was imploding with this _one_ _damn letter_. I shouldn't have been complaining, I know, I was lucky to have it, but how am I supposed to uproot myself at seventeen?

"Hey, don't zone out on me," my mom said, waving a hand in my face.

Just seeing her tearing up broke me down. I collapsed onto her, sobbing openly into her shoulder. "I don't want to leave, Mom!" I cried, gripping her tightly as if she would leave right now, disappear into thin air. "I want to stay, with Haruhi, with Dad, with the boys, with you!"

My mom rubbed circles on my back, whispering comforting words in my ear. I was taken back ten years and how I would come running to her after school, crying about how much I missed her. I thought back to just a few months ago and how we were straining our relationship, and how the Host Club helped me come to terms with it, albeit forcefully.

I was grateful for the past few months, more than I could admit, really, because how did I end up here? It seemed unrealistic that life could topple itself and rebuild itself in such a short time. And how much it hurt, that's what no one talks about.

* * *

I lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, reminiscing about the last couple of months and what was to come. It's barely going to be four months since we've all been together and summer break was approaching quickly, and I was going to have to make a decision by August. But did I want that responsibility?

I sighed and rolled onto my side, facing the bay window next to my bed. Just a few hours ago, Kaoru was in this very same room with me and making my feelings bubble and burst and arise and I didn't know how to handle that. Thinking back on what my mom told me in the room once I calmed down, I remembered the phrase she said: "w

e don't have to move past it we just have to embrace that it happened and move forward."

It resonated with the part of me that wanted to say yes. I had worked so hard in school to get into the college I wanted, worked on designs nonstop since last year, especially in the last few months, and I had blindly applied thinking I was going to wait until my third year

to be accepted, but Osaka had other plans for me.

My phone vibrated on my desk and I groaned loudly because it was probably Haruhi wondering about me and the thought of human interaction sounded like a curse on my life at the moment. I rolled over and crawled to the edge of my bed, stretching my arm out as far as possible to not get up. Of course, it didn't work and I nearly fell over. In light of that, I actually got up to grab my phone.

 _ **Kaoru: hey what's up?**_

 _ **Kaoru: wanted to check up on you and see how you were**_

Despite knowing this kid for this long already, every little text sent shivers down my spine.

 _ **Me: I'm good, for the most part**_

 _ **Me: got some good/bad news I have to think about**_

 _ **Kaoru: oh shit**_

 _ **Kaoru: is it that bad?**_

 _ **Me: not really… just a lil life changing**_

I let my phone drop onto my comforter with a thump. I couldn't tell him. He wouldn't get it out of me. There was no way I would preemptively ruin things between us before they could even start. But… would there ever even be an us if I chose Osaka over the rest of high school?

My phone buzzed and I saw it was Kaoru calling, but a part of me just knew if I answered, I'd have the anxiety attack that was rapidly welling up inside of me. I just couldn't. I felt the first set of fresh tears start to fall. I rubbed my eyes with the heel of my hands, trying to muffle the cries escaping my mouth, failing. I didn't want to leave my friends after so little. Haruh, what would I do without her? She was my first friend my best friend. I wanted to see what happened with her and Hikaru. I wanted to see what happened with her and Tamaki. Kyoya, I wanted to see him prosper, despite all the odds of me thinking so, it was true; he was a genius. Oh, man, I wanted to see Mori and Hunny graduate, I couldn't miss that for anything. I can't go to Osaka. I just couldn't. Any other year in my life I would have told them yes in a heartbeat, but not now. I could never do that to us.

I glanced over at the envelope that sat on my desk. Is it okay to give up an old dream if there's a new one that I want to take on instead?

I looked at the phone in my hand as a new message came in from my favorite ginger.

 _ **Kaoru: well I hope it goes well**_

I went to sleep that night after not being able to text Kaoru more. It physically hurt to be withholding this information and I knew I couldn't do it tomorrow. It had to be Monday when I was mentally prepared to sacrifice a year of fashion expertise for the rest of my high school career, and perhaps some of the best years of my life, of that I'm sure.

* * *

In the morning, I groggily woke up and checked the time and saw it was ten twenty-five, at least a decent hour to wake up after having an anxiety attack I'd say. I had fallen asleep with my face feeling crusty, almost like a hangover without the alcohol. I figured it would be good to talk to Haruhi, an in-depth talk of what I would be giving up and if I was right in putting off my dreams for now to live a semi-normal life. Going to Ouran was nowhere near normal, and within the lives of the Hosts, normal was even rarer.

I sucked up what little courage I had left from last night and showered. The cold water shocked me awake, but also left me to think about all the opportunities I was giving up. My hair hung in my face as I let the streams roll down me as I gripped the knob. I considered the deals I was potentially letting go, the business meetings I would be forgetting about. If they wanted me to attend a year and a half sooner, it had to be for a reason, they had to think I had something worth offering. I know I do.

Coming out of the shower, the hotter air warmed my freezing skin. The jolt I felt was also a drop in my stomach that every minute I kept going I'd have to face Haru, then I'd have to face the boys. I had to face my dad, even, I hadn't even done that yet. Mom probably did it last night, but even then.

I'm scared. Horrifically, terrifyingly scared.


	23. Chapter 23

Haru and I sat at her table on opposite sides. The air was thick with anticipation after I relayed all the information to my best friend. It felt like I was on a warzone, all around me hidden mines I was terrified to step on. I felt a ball of anxiety build up inside me, eating at my stomach as I felt the bile rise in my throat from fear of her reaction. I couldn't understand why the anxiety was so bad; this was my best friend I was talking to, about my future.

"So, Osaka wants you to start a year and a semester early?

"Yeah."

"For fashion?"

My hands started to fidget with the edge of the table, picking at the wood. "Yeah."

"That thing you're really great at?"

"Yeah."

"And you want to say 'no'?"

"Yeah…" The judgement was plainly heard in her voice and made me shrink in my seat. She was leering at me, essentially.

"Are you really this dumb?" she said with a scathing look. "What is it that you want? Don't you want this more than anything, last time I checked."

I was affronted by the tone in her voice, cutting through me. I started to speak, stuttering as I did, "Y-yeah, but s-sometimes things change, Haru, dreams fluctuate, and p-people want different things." I was jumpy in my seat with my leg vibrating with nerves underneath the table. "I want to stay with the Host Club, my parents, you, my whole life is here and I'm not even done with high school! I want to live a life full of memories, not missing out on something great with my friends just because a career that can wait a few years is suddenly available a little earlier."

Haruhi threw her hands in the air. "But what about everything you've worked for?" She stood up from her seat and started to pace, messing up her hair with her hands in exasperation.

I stood up with a screech of my chair. "It's not going anywhere!" I yelled. "What's wrong with putting it a few years off? Huh, Haruhi?" I was pleading with her at this point, unaware of how it got to this point so quickly.

"I just don't get how you'd want to throw it aside!"

It was then realization hit me. "I'm not you, Haru, I'm okay with going at my own pace – everyone does things at their own pace! Just because you'd give anything to start law school earlier doesn't mean I want to go too fast and not enjoy my life before fashion school and all the stress that come with it."

The air was tense as my hand was clenched in a fist in frustration. I didn't envision this going as badly as it was. "I thought you'd support me, Haru," I said, hurt by the reality of what was happening. I dipped my head in a goodbye and decided I'd take my leave for now, no use aggravating the situation. "I'll see you late, Haru."

I walked through the apartment with leaden feet. My hopes of Haruhi being on my side were dashed for now; I'd just have to see her tomorrow with the rest of the club and hope for the best.

School seemed too busy all of a sudden. Every twist and turn I took that morning seemed like a cliff I was about to fall off of. I didn't walk with Haruhi that day, just out of fear of what she'd say. Needless to say, I didn't rest last night. I was up all night anxious, the bile spilling out periodically. My mom and dad didn't know what to do – they were so confused. It must suck as the parent having to witness, but nothing hurt like being the one who had to decide.

I thought about what Haru said all night. I just couldn't shake the feeling that maybe some part of her had a point and I was just scared. That _fear_ , though, is what was stopping me from moving forward; I knew it, doesn't mean it made it any easier.

Class was detrimental because all I could consider was how the people in my class were blurs to me, whereas all I wanted was to race to Music Room 3. How was I going to function without that?

Math, English, Japanese, Art, Lunch. Lunch rolled around and I was frozen in my seat. I couldn't build up the courage to go eat with the boys, much less see Haruhi again. I just wanted things to stay the same, what was so wrong about that?

We were all around a table in the decorative cafeteria eating our lunch, and then the bomb was dropped. "What's wrong with you today, chi?

I felt my body shift just slightly before dropping my chopsticks, abandoning the rice I was eating.

"Yeah you don't look too good." Kaoru looked at me with a concerned expression, stopping to push my hair away from me and get a better look at my face.

Hikaru piped up from Kaoru's left. "You look _green_."

"Guys, just drop it," Haru said, snappily eating her boxed lunch and ignoring me.

"Why?" Hikaru raised an eyebrow and threw a hand up in apologies, rolling his eyes at Haru mockingly.

"Come to think of it… what's wrong with you two?"

Kyoya stared between Haruhi and I from across the table, scrutinizing our every interaction, or lack thereof. He had a hand to his temple and his eyes were flitting back and forth and I wished to everything in the universe that he would stop.

Haruhi sighed. "Nothing, Kyoya. Just drop it."

It was amidst the banter of Tamaki crying about how Haru and I were keeping secrets from hi, and Hunny and Mori eating, the former excitedly talking about the secret I was hiding, Kyoya rubbing his temples frustratedly, and Hikaru keeping to himself, that Kaoru leaned in, his hand still in my hair, and whispered, "Hey, it's not normal for you to be so quiet." His eyes were so clear and bright and worried and my gut wrenched. "Is it about what you mentioned yesterday?"

I hesitated for a moment as the whole club was now staring at me. "Yeah, it's about the thing."

The whole club lit up at the prospect of news.

Even Mori asked: "What thing?"

"Is it a surprise, Chi-chan?"

"I guess, in a way." I went back to fiddling with my chopsticks, reminiscent of yesterday. I was so nervous I could throw up right here, right now.

"Oh, what is it? Do we get to know?" Hunny was practically bouncing in his seat, but the smile didn't reach his eyes somehow. I knew he was smart, but his intuition was almost too uncanny some times.

"Yeah, Chi, don't they get to know too?"

"Oh, what, Haruhi already knows? That's not fair," Tamaki whined, flinging himself up from his seat and was over the top as usual, but it didn't help my current state of wanting to barf all over myself in fear.

"Yeah what is it?"

I could feel the anxiety hit me like tsunami, it was an avalanche of emotions, a collapse of my body, I didn't know what to do but just stare.

 _I was nearly seventeen, not seventy, I'm not a grown, I'm just a scared little kid._

What do I do except blurt it out?

"I might be leaving to college this year."

Silence. I thought I knew what silence was like, but this was something else. This was a medley of emotions swirling silently in the air, pushing down on me, pressure eminent in the air as I started to sweat. This was deafening silence, the kind that kills.

I couldn't take it anymore and fled. I ran like it was the only thing I knew how to do. I ran in that ugly ass yellow dress and ran for the music room, to the back room where I had my sketches. It was the one thing that brought me a sense of calm.

I heard a second set of footsteps follow behind me – I knew Kaoru by the sound of his foots, how stupidly in love can I be? How stupid can I be?

I made it to the front of Music Room 3 before I felt the tug on my wrist pull me back into his chest, enveloping me into a hug that made my heart break. I broke down.

"Kaoru, I don't know what to do! I don't want to go, but I do. I don't want to leave you guys, though, I don't want to leave you of all people! I like you so much and you're so amazing and just sweet and wonderful and thoughtful and I don't want to mess up what we have over college – God, I sound so stupid!" I cried out and wailed and slumped to the ground, and not once did Kaoru let me go.

* * *

Let me know what you think Chi should do! It's always fun reading your reactions. I already know what I want to do with this story, and the end is near, maybe like 10k left to this story. So it's bittersweet to let go of this series. BUT, I am posting an original story on my Wattpad account if you want to read it. I'll post the summary below for whoever is interested. It's about rich boys and girls (ofc) and art!

 ** _Dani Rivera goes to an international school for the prodigious. When she's recruited by the Art Team for their annual exposition, she delves deep into what painting and mental health and love look like when mixed together._**


	24. Chapter 24

Kaoru held me tightly, whispering into my ear and rubbing circles on my back, soothing me until I was nothing but limp in his arms, exhausted from sobbing my heart out. He didn't offer any words of advice, just held me there until I calmed down, and that was all I needed. I needed a comforting hand and he was there, like always. He was the Wesley to my Princess Buttercup, and not once did I regret showing him that film.

 _It was in the middle of one of our work sessions in his mom's design room. I told him that we needed a break because I was going to collapse. He joked that he'd catch me if I fell. And in a blunt manner I asked, "Do you like me?" Kaoru had said, with a straight face, "Yes."_

 _We didn't go further than that because my face was bright red. He had a fond smile on his face, smirking when he realized I'd gone quiet._

" _What's up, Chi, didn't like the answer? Or did you?"_

 _I couldn't take it and covered my head with my hands, hunching over onto the table embarrassed. "Stoop, please," I whined, dragging out the words._

 _He laughed lightly and ruffled my hair affectionately. "It's okay, it's okay, it can stay between us."_

 _I peeked out from the makeshift cover I'd made with my hands. He was standing back over at his designated spot his mom had made for us, working intently on a concept his mom had asked him to create. I was quiet for a while, just watching him work. The concentrated look in his eyes was always inspiring to me, the way he could lose himself in his work. Hikaru could never, he got bored and would run off to do something else; sitting still was never his talent. But Kaoru, he had a knack for patience._

" _Do you want to watch a movie?" I asked suddenly. I felt bad bothering him but we'd been working or two hours now and he deserved a break. He looked over with a confused expression. "I've been wanting to get you to watch this one film, it's called The Princess Bride."_

" _Never heard of it."_

" _Well, it's great. I really want you to watch it." Uncharacteristic of me, I got all quiet, waiting to hear his response. If he liked me…then maybe it wouldn't be so bad. "You can ask Hikaru if he wants to join too?"_

" _Nah," he said instantly, "he'll be fine. He's playing his new game."_

 _I blushed, hard. "Okay."_

" _Okay?"_

" _Okay."_

 _He'd come closer and now we stood inches apart again. He had a spattering of a blush, but nowhere near as bad as mine. He grabbed my hand and led me to the living room downstairs, trying to make conversation to lighten the heavy mood that had fallen over us._

 _The film was magical, one of my favorites. My heart fluttered once I saw Kaoru paying extra close attention. He cared and that was all I could ask for._

 _The minute the movie ended, Kaoru jumped up with renewed energy and started to quote the ending, fresh in his mind. I busted out laughing as he tried his hardest to recall the words, ultimately faltering when he saw me dying on the couch. He looked down at me, smiled, and said, "Well, Buttercup, what do you say to dinner now?"_

 _I took his stretched out hand._

I couldn't love someone more than him. It was a love that only a young girl could have, unaware of the world, innocent and pure. I knew that. Even so, I couldn't fathom letting it go for my future. But I knew I had to.

Realization hit me like a truck: I had to choose Osaka. I couldn't stop my life for love. It's my first love, a young love. We have the rest of our lives for love. I can't abandon opportunity. My mom always told me opportunity knocks three times in your life. She'd say, "Take them before they're gone." And I knew I had to take this chance when it was offered.

The snot was dripping down my nose and couldn't do anything but take short panicked breaths because of the words I was about to say, the truth I had to confess.

"I'm choosing Osaka, Kaoru. I'm choosing college right now. But I want you to know: I love you. I love you so much. I love how you scatch at your neck when you're frustrated and how your grin in always wider on one side. I love how you ruffle your hair half-asleep." My voice cracked and I fisted my hands, cursing the world for my luck. "I love how you walk with compassion, aware of everything around you!" I cried. "I love how sympathetic you are to everything. I just love you, all of you. If I could spend forever and a day with you, I would, in a heartbeat. But I have to do what's best for all of us right now. I want to be successful enough to come back and have a future with you. I just love you, Kaoru, and I'm sorry if this makes me a coward, I really am. Just know those three words: I love you."

Kaoru was crying, the glint of the tear tracks marring his complexion and making his cheeks redden with frustration and sadness and words he couldn't say. He reached out to me and grabbed me, interweaving his fingers in my hair and grasping at me like I was about to float away.

It was a desperate reach for a girl that was floating away already, fading at his fingertips.

"I'm sorry," he choked out. The pain was tangible in his cracking voice and it broke me to my core to hear such a heartbroken tone. It killed me. "I'm sorry I couldn't say it sooner. Chiyo, I love you."

I held back a sob as I covered my mouth with my hands. I felt my knees buckle and if he weren't supporting me, I'd have collapsed. This scene was all too reminiscent of us months ago by now, and I couldn't control the shuddering breath I took to steady myself.

"God, Chi, I love you more than a friend, than any friend, than my _brother_ , you broadened my world, Chiyo. _Thank you_. I can't ever say that enough."

We held each other like we were dancing, so close our breath mingled and we took in shuddering breaths together to calm our bodies. It felt like I'd run a marathon at full-speed and my heart couldn't quite catch up. It was a dance of star-crossed lovers, destined for each other, but it wasn't written in the stars to happen at that time. The stars weren't aligned, the planetary system was pushing us apart, the gravitational pulls shoving us back the minute we got closer.

Kaoru sniffled then, leaning back only slightly, inches away from my face. He said, "'Life isn't fair, it's just fairer than death, that's all.'"

I chuckled despite myself, wiping a hand under my nose with the edge of my shirt. We looked awful, rightfully so. But the _Princess Bride_ quote was enough to wisen me up to what we had to discuss.

"I love you."

"'Do I love you? My God, if your love were a grain of sand, mine would be a universe of beaches.'"

I laughed, a devasted, heart-wrenching laugh in spite of the scenario, blessed to have Kaoru recite _The Princess Bride_ for me, to have him ease my pains like always. My heart would mend in the years we'd be apart, of that I was certain. My heart just had to take a little beaten right now.

"God, I love you, Chiyo Naotosuta."

"I love you, Kaoru Hitachiin." I smiled fondly. "It feels good to say that."

"Same here."

We sat in silence again, hearing the bell ring in the distance. We ignored it. There was nothing that was going to break our concentration on each other. The afternoon sun bounced off his eyes, reflecting against the golden flecks of his eyes.

He started to lean in and I followed. It was straight out a fairy tale. It wasn't like with Hikaru at all. This was sweet, full of love and appreciation, a fondness of each other. We smiled right before our lips met, a knowing look in our eyes that this might be one of few times we were gifted the opportunity to kiss, and we sure as hell were going to take it.

It wasn't fireworks or fire or a blizzard. It was just magic. It was every fairy tale wrapped into one of Cinderella finding her Prince Charming, of Sleeping Beauty waking up to her prince, of Snow White awakening with a kiss. I felt my cells liven at the touch of Kaoru. Life felt right again. It felt like I could tackle anything and still manage to be happy, because I had _him_.


	25. Chapter 25

Life was all right. Life was glowing. Life was golden. But I still had to commit to what I said.

I pulled away from Kaoru slowly, savoring the last few moments of us together. It was my dream come true, and when I told Haruhi that dreams changed, I wasn't lying. I wasn't going to stay, and that broke my heart to admit, but I had to stay true to that.

"Kaoru", I started, whispering his name like a prayer, one I'd repeat for days. "I still have to go." My voice trailed off towards the end of that brutal sentence; it was my sentencing to a future that meant struggle, and success. I knew what I had to do, and _fuck_ whatever was going to stop me from doing it. I refuse to let myself around one problem, one person, one fixation, because my life is too full of potential and complexities to stay stagnant. Everyone had my best interests at heart, I have full faith in that. So I _can_ do this.

"Go."

He said it with a surety that made me nearly burst into tears again, the surety of a boy who had total faith in a concept, an image, and the surety of a man who could see a future despite odds. He smiled at me.

And that was all I needed. I grinned. I nodded. I stood up. Actions that seemed inconsequential, but really they were the beginning of a story I couldn't wait to experience, a piece I couldn't wait to design.

* * *

Music Room 3 was quiet in a solemn way. The boys and us girls were sitting amongst each other, reflecting on the past few months and how far we've come. It was almost like a coming of age ritual, an acknowledgment of what we've accomplished. It was like a funeral in our minds. It was a sad day in Music Room 3.

"So what now?"

"Well, she goes to college, I guess," Hikaru said, looking at Tamaki as he spoke. "What else is there to it?"

Kaoru slumped back in his chair, a pensive look on his face. I could tell he was bothered by the reality of our situation. But I wasn't about to let that bother me. I had a future to chase.

"I'm going, guys, that's the end of that," I said with a tone of finality. "I'm not going to let this go, it's what I've wanted for years, and," I took a pause, contemplating my next words. "And I want this more than anything, and I know I won't lose you guys in the process. Hell, there's no way you're getting rid of me now, not after everything we've done so far, what's left to do."

I blinked up at them tearfully, a fresh set of tears on the brink of crashing down. "I love you all, and I'm gonna miss you like hell."

That did them in. Most of them were emotional after that; the ones who weren't were reclining away from me, turning their faces away to not peer at my teary eyes. But in that moment, we all felt the camaraderie that brought us together in the first place and that kept us together. There were clubs, then there was the Host Club, a batch of splendidly brilliant individuals brought together by a blond madman with a vision. I wouldn't have had it any other way these past few months. It felt like a lifetime that I've known them, and the reality of only knowing them a few short months bore down on me.

"It's been a fun ride, hm?" I mumbled, crossing my arms and leaning back in the plush couch.

"Yeah, it has," Kaoru said from beside me.

I glanced at him before looking away, out the window I loved so much, vast and open. "It's not over, though, dork, don't act like we're done either. I'm finding your ass the minute you're out of here. And you all get breaks, I get breaks, etcetera. You're out here sounding so pessimistic – I thought that was Hikaru's job," I said, laughing after.

That received a shout from Hikaru across the coffee table, but I ignored him; I only had eyes for Kaoru. "Consider this a warning: I'm not looking at anyone else at this fancy college, I already have my fancy boy here."

He blushed like he'd never heard a confession out of me, sputtering and covering his face, meanwhile the boys and Haruhi all smiled fondly at us. I loved them all. I loved Haurhi. I loved Kaoru. I wasn't going to let them go so quickly.

At that, Renge popped up of the ground in her typical way, smoke and lights appearing out of nowhere in Host Club fashion. With the voice of an announcer, heady and loud, she exclaimed, "And with a grand finish, Chiyo Naotosuta exits the story!"

I gave her a deadpan look, shifting away from her. Yet inside, I felt a flutter in my stomach – always the stomach – because _I'm leaving_. It was a bittersweet moment, one that had to happen. And I can't wait for the rest of the journey.

* * *

so this is not the end yet, I do want to write an epilogue about a couple years into the future because that's the right kind of closure to give both to myself and you all, featuring everyone at some point and them getting a final scene with Chi. But yeah, this is almost the end, I'm so sad my baby has come to its near conclusion, but thank you all for supporting me thus far.


	26. Chapter 26

I did it. It was done, I graduated. I looked around at the crowd of family, friends, and loved ones who were seated above us graduates. It felt unreal. It was in a flash, gone, never to come back. And suddenly, I was just really, really… sad? I sat there wondering, not for the first time in the past two hours, about the Host Club, what I had left behind.

I didn't think much about them anymore, at least not in the past few months dealing with graduation fast approaching. But, sitting there now, I couldn't help but realize just much I was missing. I got my degree. I got my job. I got my future. But I did it alone. I hadn't seen them as often as I'd have liked, other than Haru. Besides her, I was just… there. I missed him. And yeah, I dug my grave, I'll lie in it, sure, but I don't regret it - I just still miss him.

Sighing, I shifted in my seat, noticing it was time for my row to exit the auditorium. Walking down the aisle, I glanced up at the seats, trying to find Haru and her dad since they said they'd be there. Honestly, I wasn't too hurt to not see them; it was still crowded and people were milling about to leave themselves. I decided I would just call her.

Got my phone out, dialed for Haru, and waited on the line for the click. And I -

" _Hey."_

I snapped the phone shut.

The phone rang after a few moments. I just, I didn't know what to do. Maybe after all these years I just got real fucking weak in the knees hearing his voice and just _fuck_.

"H-hello?"

" _You know it's rude to hang up, right?"_

I let out a short breath of disbelief. He still had time to be annoying. "Ha, you're right, sorry. Stupid question: why are you on the line?" I gripped the phone tighter, hoping the words I wanted came out.

A pause. _"You should ask why we're all on the line - you're on speaker, Chi."_

"Everyone?" My fingers went slack til the phone nearly dropped.

" _Yeah, Chi. Come outside."_

Chaos. I bolted. I had to be there. I had to be there. I had to be _there_. With them. I knew now what was stupid of me was to just let them fade away. Yeah, fucking stupid of me, but what did I know? I was a teenager in love with family issues and insecurities. Hell, I'm still insecure with issues. Goddamn it, I may always be, but I was trying my hardest to be present and alive.

"Hey."

I leapt. I flew. I don't fucking know. I was on him in a second. And there were tears, lots of them. It was blurry and a whirlwind, but they were there. He was there.

He started to whisper in my ear. "I know, it's okay. It's alright."

I hated being weak, sure, but goddamn if for once I could be allowed to be weak it was now.

"What are we? Chopped liver?"

I laughed, with my whole body, even. I kept a hand on Kaoru's shoulder and turned around to see everyone I loved. My parents were near the back smiling to themselves, Ranka beside them smirking at the display of affection. I blushed a little, but said fuck it. I was happy.

They were all there. My friends. I missed them. My vision went blurry again and I thought I would start blubbering. Strong, smooth hands took hold of my shoulders and pushed me forward to the mass of people waiting to be hugged. I stumbled a little before righting myself.

I wiped my eyes, trying to get the worst of the tears out of the way before laughing again. Hikaru stood beside Mori with a soft smile, one I'm sure nobody outside of this group would ever see. And in that moment I saw them and each of their countenances. Haruhi looking pleased and bored somehow at the same time. Tamaki was sobbing into a hankerchief my mother had given him, big puppy eyes visible over the fabric. Kyouya stood by silently, with a near invisible smile on his face, his eyes shifting from me to Kaoru every few seconds. Hunny was in a similar state to Tamaki, holding trying to hold in his tears while they ran on down his face. Mori, oh, sweet Mori, he looked like his family was reunited. And we were. And I can't believe it took us so long.

I straightened my spine before clearing my throat. We were still in a mildly crowded area, though this had to be said now.

Clearing my throat again, I glanced around at everyone one last time. "I -" I took a deep breath. "I'm not sorry. I had to do this." The smiles faltered a bit. "I am, however, sorry I did it how I did it. I didn't need to be alone. I -"

"Damn right," Hikaru said shortly, raising an eyebrow at me.

"As I was saying," I said, "I'm sorry. I'll say that for the next few years, but I want you to know I'm sorry." I noticed the parents whisper to one another before slinking away from us. I smiled at that. I'd tell them thank you later. "Basically, I didn't fuck up, and I don't regret choosing college, but I did miss you guys. A lot."

I looked around at the group of misfits and princes and weirdos I fell in love with, and I knew I made the right choice. We were grown now. We were better now. We weren't the Host Club anymore. We were family, officially.


End file.
